


Power Rangers Cosmic Force Season 1

by MicoRK



Category: Cosmic - Fandom, Cosmic Force - Fandom, Power - Fandom, Power Rangers, Rangers - Fandom, force - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoRK/pseuds/MicoRK
Summary: It's the year 2144, Amara's life was turned upside down when evil forces destroyed her hometown. In the city Andorra, she met Raquel, Emmitt, Aaron and Talon after running away from the destruction of her hometown. They were destined to become the Power Rangers when a mystery woman appears and chosen them to defeat evil forces that threatens their home.
Kudos: 1





	1. Invasion Part 1

Welcome to Andorra, it is the year 2144.  Long ago, there was a huge war that broke out within the city walls that is now surrounded by the state of the art defense grid fence armed with artillery.  In this city lives four different unique groups.

The Socialites was born into the life of the wealth and glamorous. Throughout their lives, they believed they were the top of the hierarchy and are known to always planning the most extravagant parties.

The Scholars lives by exploring the nonexistence. Discovering new technologies, new environments, cures for every diseases and studies the patterns of the planet's life force.

The Valiants are the justice.  They are the protectors of the citizens and defends the city from anything that threats the city. They are also daring and brave, most groups thinks they're risk takers; riding in motorcycles, jumping rooftops to another, and even zip lining from a tall building to another builder.

The Fellowships are known for peace offerings, using the elements into their environment and enjoys producing fine produce developing the finest agriculture of Andorra while living in tranquility and serenity.

Years ago when the city was established, walls divided the four groups from within the city. The four groups were living their own little world not caring for the others until one person united the groups in harmony knocking down the walls. Thanks to Mayor Vivian Sparks, this remarkable woman felt it is time for the four groups to unite as a city. All the citizens and the mayor were happy for except one man.

Gustav Krazo didn't approve of this movement.  His goal in life is to forever to follow order and to those that didn't follow the order will be dealt with immediately. Being the advisor for the mayor, he tried to persuade the mayor to not disrupt the order thinking breaking down the walls will lead to chaos. 

The mayor rejected his plea and that didn’t please him. Gustav have a dark secret, he decided that he will make sure the balance wouldn't be interrupted again, even if he have to end the highest power. He had tried to seek out mercenaries to kill the mayor, but the people of Andorra were loyal to the mayor. He decided to take matters into his own hands. Unfortunately, his plan backfired when he was caught practicing the dark arts of magic. The mayor exiled him to the barring wasteland and until he reevaluate himself, he may return; but he vanished and was never seen again.

This is where the story starts. 

Far away from Andorra lives a port town, known for its best food and materials. The local traders would venture off to the city to trade with their finest catch of the day and materials. This port town is called Port Peral. 

It was later in the afternoon when a teenage girl ran at a clearing in the meadow searching for her older sister.

The teenage girl can hear a giggle coming from the tall grassy area. "Amara, where are you? Mom says dinner is ready!" the girl called out.

Then the girl hears the tall blade grass moving. "Amara, come on that’s not funny! Where are you?" the teenage girl worries. 

Just then, a girl with brunette hair and Sunkist skin jumped behind the teenage girl.

The teenage girl shrieks. "By the creator Amara stop doing that! Why can’t you be like everybody else?" the teenage girl retorts. 

Amara laughs and gave her sister a confused look. "And you my dear sister need to stop acting too serious and enjoy life while you can," she added.

Amara held out her hand to help her sister get up off the ground as the girls starts heading home together. 

Amara got a head start as she started to run. "Hey I'll race you," she challenged. 

A middle age woman walked out of the house searching for her two daughters, know full well her husband and her son, Marcus was already home. 

The woman spotted her two daughters. "What on earth are you two doing?" the woman asked. 

The woman looked at her daughters curiously with delight watching the bond the two girls have. 

The teenage girl came up with short of breath. "Mom, I think she's trying to kill me" Mia mutters in between breaths. 

Amara's mother couldn't do anything but smile at her daughters, especially Amara for her carefree spirit. She knew Amara will do great things; she's kind, gentle, and selfless, always care for others before her very own. She couldn't be more proud of her eldest daughter, if only her son would stop chasing the town girls, he would be just like Amara. 

The woman and her daughter went inside the house to join the rest of the family for dinner. During the night everyone in the household was asleep, except Amara as she sat on the roof gazing up at the stars. This was her perfect time of day. Reflecting her day and being thankful to the creator for having a loving family. 

Outside from Andorra and Port Peral across the Barring Wasteland, there's an abandoned militia base that haven't been used in centuries. 

A big overbearing like ape humanoid burst down the door. "You idiot, what a way to surprise our boss, why do I always have to team up with you,” a squeaky voice spoke out.

The Ape like humanoid looks at the bat creature angrily. "I should say the same thing, pip-squeak, but you know you need my strength," The ape explains.

The bat creature rolls its red eyes and was about to retort, but stop as he watches his leader entered the building.

A menacing voice was heard behind them. "Silence you two!" the voice demanded. 

The heavy footstep was heard coming down the stairs. All dressed in black armor and wearing a dark maroon cape cascading town to the floor. 

The bat creature step forward "Milord, welcome home my liege," the bat said.

The menacing man was definitely impressed. "Very nice indeed, perfect spot for my monsters and minions to prepare for battle. First; Epoc, Jinn go and scurrage the land, we must build our army and the weak, they can be our servants." The leader laughs maniacal.

The ape humanoid and the bat creature went out to gather their troops.

The next day, Amara's mother was in the kitchen preparing lunch while her husband, son and youngest daughter were outside. As usual Amara was out-of-town being her usual adventurous self. Amara's mother was washing the dishes when she saw neighbors looking up in the sky. 

She walked out joining her family. "Honey what's going on?" Amara’s mother wonders.

Amara’s father was looking up at the sky. "I don't know, this is a different airship we seen before," The father mumbled confused.

Everyone else in the area looking up at the airship worried and curious why all of a sudden a airship is appearing since centuries ago. The airship has landed in the middle of town as the town folks approach the airport. The hatch door opens.

Then Epoc and Jinn walked out of the airship with their minions. "Soul Reavers go and search the town, gather much as you can; HAIL OZARK!" Epoch commanded.

Everyone in the town starts panicking and runs away trying to get to shelter. There were a few soldiers from the Valiant group that arrived in the scene, some were escorting for safety and some were fighting the foot soldiers.

Jinn stood behind the foot soldiers. "Soul Reavers, take the town. If anyone refuses, end them," Jinn ordered.

Just a few meters away, Amara was just returning from the beach when she saw smoke coming from her town and can hear screams coming from the center of town.

Amara squint her eyes. "What's going on?" she wonders. 

She quickly ran to town reaching to her home. "Mom! Dad! Marcus! Mia!" she called out.

No sign of response, she began to panic as she exits her house. She walked out of the house and saw her two siblings trying to escape the grasp of the dark figures with masks like ghost face. 

Amara picked up a rock and throws it. "Let them go you fiend!" she shouted.

The creature that was holding Amara’s sister lets her go. She rushed to her sister knocking the figure to the ground. 

She also went to her brother helping him escape. "Take Mia and get out of her, now!" Her brother demanded. 

Amara was looking everywhere. "Where are mom and dad?" Amara asked worried. 

The three looked around panicking. "You have to listen to me, take Mia and run. I don't care where but just run, I'll look for them, go; I'll catch up with you later." Marcus instructed.

Amara shaking her head didn't want to split up. She didn’t like the feeling of all what is happening.

Then the Soul Reavers approaches the three. "Go now!" Marcus shouted. 

Amara and her sister ran off along with the other survivors that escaped. Marcus was trying his best to defend himself, but made no such luck. Once the town folks were apprehended, the airship started to depart the town. All that is left were ruins and destruction of the port town.

In the airship, Epoch and Jinn approach to their leader. "We captured everyone in the town." Jinn reported.

They brought in Marcus as he tried to break their grasp, but Jinn knock him in the back of his head.

Ozark observes the young man. "A feisty one isn't he? Take him to the lab, he'll be much of use to us later," Ozark instructed.

Ozark watched the Soul Reavers dragged the unconscious Marcus out the main room.

Amara, Mia and the remaining survivors had troubles running away as a few more town folks of Port Peral were still being captured as the airship warps up the town folks one by one.

Amara, Mia and the remaining survivors finally reached to Andorra gates. They watched the gate defense firing lasers at the airship. With success, the airship turned around and retreated.

The guard looks at his partner with urgency. "Quickly open the gates!" the guard demanded. 

Just as the gates open and the survivors were inside the gates. 

Amara fell to the ground and blacked out. "Amara!" Mia called out.

To Be Continue

  
  



	2. Invasion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara, her sister and the remaining of whats left of her people from Port Peral made it to the city gates of Andorra. There she meets Raquel, Emmitt, Aaron and Talon, 4 unique young adults same age as her that lives in the different sectors of Andorra. They didn't realize what destiny has in store for them.

Beep...Beep...Beep

_ What is that noise? _

The beeping noise from a nearby machine can be heard.

Amara slowly start to regain from unconsciousness. "Amara," That voice calls out her name. 

_ Amara’s eyes still closed trying to open her eyes. “Where am I?” _ she thought.

Amara can hear the voice again. "Amara, wake up. Don't go to the light," The young female voice repeated.

Now Amara started to feel confused and a little worried. _ “Again that voice, but what did she mean light? Wait a minute am I dead, why is everything dark?” _ Amara thought.

Then the voice decided to be sarcastic. "This is your tunnel attendant speaking, the end of the tunnel is closed under construction, please make an illegal U-turn and come back at a later time!" the voice joked. 

Amara heard the voice laughing as she opens her eyes and looks up to the eyes of her little sister staring at her.

Amara scowled. "Ugh, you suck you know that, scared me for a minute there thinking I was dead,” she explained. 

Mia still continued to laugh getting a drink of water for Amara to drink. "How you feeling?" Mia calmed down.

Before Amara responded, the door to the room opens as the doctor enters the room. "Ah, finally you have woken up, how are you feeling?" the Doctor wonders.

Amara slowly sat up still feeling a bit groggy. "I'm doing okay I guess, how long was I out?" she asked. 

The doctor starts his routine checking all her vital signs. "You been unconscious for two days."

Amara's eyes went wide. “ _ I been out for two days?” she thought. _

The doctor could sense a bit of confusion coming from the young girl. "How about this, I ask the questions and you answer them?" the doctor suggested.

Amara nods her head to agree with the doctor. The doctor pushed a button as one square opens a stool appears.

The doctor started. "Okay, what year were you born?" The doctor asks.

Amara watches the doctor he sat down on the stool. "Um 2122, I'll be 22 this year in July," she answered.

Amara watches the doctor records every word. "No rush, but what's the last thing you remember before you lost conscious?" the doctor continues.

Amara tries to remember. "Um well, I remember waking up in the morning, getting dressed and headed to the beach..." She paused

The doctor continues to write. "You’re doing great Amara, continue on, please?" the doctor asked politely.

She went back to her thoughts. "On my way home, I saw smoke coming from the town from the distance and can hear screaming..." she paused.

Mia sat down on the bed. "First I went to check for my family if they were inside the house, I yelled out for my parents, Mia and Marcus our older brother, wait Marcus!" Amara started.

Amara continues. "Marcus told us to go run, but I didn't want to leave him, but he said go now before I saw these figures with ghost like face surrounding him..." Amara began to tear up.

The doctor had stopped writing listening more of Amara's story. "Mia, the remaining survivors and I kept running and running, more of us kept being swept up from this airship, but we made it to the city on time,” Amara stated.

Amara look down at her lap now feeling a bit of despair. "We arrived to the city gates and heard the guards say open the gates. As we entered the city, I saw darkness." Amara finished.

Mia steps in the conversation, "where's the remaining survivors?" she wondered.

The doctor smiles softly. "Don't worry, they're fine, the mayor escorted them to some of the safe houses at the time being, don't worry everything will be fine, I promise," the doctor explained genuinely. 

The doctor stands up and puts away the stool and closes the tablet he was carrying with him. 

He looks at Amara. "Well it seems you had a long stressful day, but your diagnosis shows that you were just exhausted and your adrenaline kicked into overdrive. When you past through the city gates, your whole body completely shut down," the doctor explain.

Mia stands up from the bed and walks to the doctor. "So what happens now?" Mia asked.

Amara stood up from the bed. "Well seems your sister is fine and nothing seriously happened to her. Today she is free to go," the doctor explained as he exits the room.

Mia looked at her sister, wishing her parents were there. _ "Did Marcus came back, what about our parents?" _ Amara thought.

Amara can still remember Marcus said that day he would catch up and find them.

Mia have never seen her sister so frightened. "What if they're all gone? What are we going to do?" Mia asked frantically.

Amara looks up and hugs her sister. "No, we must not think like that. They are out there, don't worry we will find them, I promise," Amara reassured.

Mia finally starts crying on her sister's shoulders.  Later that day, Amara was finally dressed into her clothes she wore two days ago as they both walked out of the hospital. 

They walked out from the overhead was awestruck at the sight of the city. "Wow, so this is Andorra, it’s so beautiful," Amara admitted.

Mia spotted three familiar faces she met entering the city. "Hey Mia!" A girl’s voice called out.

A girl with fair skin and her black raven hair with a single light blue streak in her hair approaches the two with one guy with blonde spike hair and another guy with almost a bald head but can see a fade of hair.

Mia waves at the girl. "Hey Raquel, come here I'd like you to meet my sister!" she shouted back.

The three strangers walks to the two. "Amara this is Raquel, Emmitt and Aaron. Guys this is my older sister Amara, she finally decides to join the living," Mia introduced the three.

Raquel Wise, the daughter of the famous scientists Dr. Winston and Dr. Leandra Wise. Their most success was creating a generator that collects energy. The generator uses the energy of the sun during the day and then at night captures the moon energy when the moon is full. They also discovers that both rain and wind also has energy. It took them precisely three years to create the generator, thus the Tri-Force Energy generator was created and the Mayor became impressed that she immediately manufactured and requested the generators to be sent to different sectors of the city.

Emmitt Kirby, the son of the two top Socialites in town. Damian and Lillian Kirby, helped the Wise family funded the project Tri-Force Generator. Without their contributions, the project wouldn't have gone through and wouldn't have exists. Emmitt projects self-confidence, but some think he projects of being too cocky, but his friends loved him no matter what.

Aaron Gibbs, whenever Raquel and Emmitt have their rebuttals now and then, Aaron would always intervenes bringing peace in the group. According to certain city folks, he's just like his father, the late Dustin Gibbs, the mayor's former adviser. Dustin Gibbs, was always right beside the mayor in any peace offerings and conference meetings. Last time he was seen, he was sent on a treaty mission, never returned home ever since; he was notified as missing in action.

The three got to get to know the two girls. "Hey, would you two like to join us? We're just going to meet a friend of ours at Emmitt’s place," Aaron offered.

The two girls felt out of place. "We don't want to impose, plus we have nothing to wear; this is all we have since leaving Port Peral," Amara stated.

Emmitt was already on his phone contacting someone on the other line. "Oh pish posh, Emmitt has this really awesome virtual closet you can actually go into, believe me you're going to love it" Raquel commented.

Emmitt finally got off the phone. "It's done, you're already invited, just call the folks and they'll be expecting two lovely women, but not as lovely as me," Emmitt added.

Raquel rolled her eyes shoving him playfully as their ride had approached them. The group hopped in the car and drive off heading to Emmitt’s house.

Overshot over the barring wasteland, inside the Militia base, all the captures from Amara's hometown were either being pushed into labs or being treated as slaves.

A humanoid turtle in a lab coat came in the room. "Lord Ozark, my lord our army is almost finished," the humanoid turtle reported.

Ozark turned his chair to stand up from his desk stepping up to the window watching his base being filled with his very own army. "How's the new project coming along? Any news on that?" He asked. 

The scientist looked at his digital pad showing all vital signs. "Has a long way to go, the object sure has a will for sure, still have little bits of fight in him; don't know how many times we have to sedate the object," he explained.

Ozark turns to look at the scientist. "Do whatever it takes, but whatever you do don't ruin this project," he commanded.

The scientist nods then steps out the room. "Epoc!" Ozark requested.

Epoc enters the room. "Yes boss?" Epoc responds.

He watched Ozark sitting at the desk again. "Send out a creature, think of it as a calling card by yours truly," Ozark instructed.

Before Epoc could answer another figure in a pirate like garments appeared. "Lord Ozark, Stavros reporting for duty, I have the perfect creature," the man announced.

An alien dress in all white with a fancy like clown mask appeared, next to Stavros. "This is Doma, her body armor is unbreakable, state of the art armor," Stavros explains.

Ozark stood up again walking towards the new figure. "Ah, Stavros, good to see you again all these years. I won't stop you then, do us proud, Epoc and Jinn go with him," Ozark respond.

Back in Andorra, the groups was inside Emmitt's home, a white modern style four story house. The girls just finally completed their search for clothes to wear. 

Amara walks out of a closet. “Oh wow, Raquel you're right, this virtual closet is a genius. Don't even have to go to the store and buy clothes!" she complimented.

Emmitt enters the room with a bowl of grapes. "You’re welcome, and you’re looking at the genius who build this system in every home," he stated. 

Mia and Amara looked at him curiously not believing him, but Raquel was shake her head confirming even though she rolls her eyes at him. Mia was floored, not only Emmitt was very wealthy, he's also part genius.

Just then Raquel's phone beeped. "Hello? Oh you want to meet us at the coffee-house across from Emmitt’s place? Okay we'll be there," Raquel replied to someone at the other end of the phone.

Raquel hanged up the phone. "I'm guessing, that's Talon right?" Aaron asked as he enters the room.

Raquel stood up from her seat. "Yup, she said she only have less than an hour, you know how Valiants are," Raquel said. 

The group start heading out the door to meet their friend. 

The group made it on time, waiting for their friend. "So how do we find this person?" Mia wonders.

Right on time, a figure pulled in the parking spot in a red motorcycle. "Mia, Amara, meet our friend Talon." Raquel introduced.

The figure put the bike on park, taking off the helmet revealing locks of blonde hair. "Hey hope you guys weren't waiting too long?" the girl apologized.

The group scooted around giving Talon room for her to sit. 

Talon Sparks, is one of the top Valiants in the city. Throughout her life, she was always known as the orphan girl, don't know where her parents are or where they're from. Although she wouldn't dare change her mind now that she was happy with the family she's with now and wouldn't leave them for anything. Being raised by former captains who are now Chief of the Valiants and the Mayor of Andorra, she was taught to be loyal and honest, also picked up a keen of detective skills in the field.

Talon now settled down with her friends. "Hi, I didn't get to meet you two; sorry about your hometown. My team have searched everywhere in your hometown," she said.

Amara became curious. "What did you find? Have you found our parents? What about our brother Marcus?" Amara questions. 

Talon shook her head no. "I'm sorry, that places was swept clean, like totally bare," Talon politely explained.

Everyone was in deep thought. "I want to thank you though," Amara said.

The group talked a bit more getting to know one another until Talon had to return to do her job.

The group just got done finishing their drinks when they see a girl from across from them being harassed by a group of hooligans. 

Amara stood up but Raquel hold her down, "No don't, let the Valiants take care of this,” Raquel warned.

However Amara couldn't hold back, she stood up and walked to the group. "Hey! What do you guys think you are doing?" Amara said threatening.

The group stopped teasing the girl and focused on Amara. 

The leader walks to Amara circling her like a vulture. "Well, well, well, what do we have here. You know little girl; you should be taught how to mind your own business." The leader threatened.

The rest of the hooligans giggled.  Emmitt and Aaron was going to go help and Raquel looked ahead with worry. 

Mia hold Emmitt and Aaron back. "Wait don't worry, and Amara got this," she said.

The leader of the hooligans signaled his men to hold her. Just as he stepped forward, Amara puts her right foot on to the leader's chest and as she flips, the tip of her foot connected the leader's chin allowing the other hooligans loses their grips. Then she ducks down leg sweeps both the hooligans who were holding her. 

The two remaining hooligans runs to her. She knocked down the two remaining hooligan by doing a butterfly kick. 

She was the only one remains standing. "Anybody else want to mess with me?" she threatens with a smirk. 

The leader of the hooligan demanded running away with his group. "Let's get outta here!" the leader suggested.

She went to go check if the girl was okay, but once she turns to the girl's direction, the girl was nowhere to be found. 

The group walks up to Amara. "Wow, that was amazing Amara! I must have blinked, because I could have sworn you barely moved," Emmitt commented. 

Amara kept blinking wondering where the girl disappeared to. "Hey, did you see where that go girl? She disappeared," Amara said confused looking for the girl. 

The group looked around as well. "She probably ran off to safety while you were dealing with those idiots," Raquel explained. 

Aaron stepped beside Amara gripping her shoulders. "What matter is though you helped her and you should be proud of what happen," He said proudly. 

Amara grins and then nodded at him.

Later that evening, everyone went to their homes, except Amara and Mia who went to stay with Raquel. Aaron looked up and saw smoke coming from a house. 

As he neared, his eyes went wide with horror looking at a house engulfed with flames. "Help!" screamed a little boy in the burning house. 

Aaron immediately ran full speed pulling out his phone. "This is an emergency, a house is on fire in sector 5! I repeated, a house is caught on fire in sector 5! Watch out forsmoke in the air!" he called out.

He had a feeling the house would collapse soon and the fire squad won't make it in time.  He covered his face and dodged to the burning house barging into the house.

He started to coug with so much smoke and flames. "Hello! Anybody in here?" he asked harshly as tries to not breathe in the smoke. 

That's when he entered a room hearing the little boy screaming in fear. 

He spotted the little boy hunched down covering his head. "Hang on I'm coming!” He reassured the little boy.

Aaron finally got to the little boy just in time as the ceiling collapse blocking the entrance where he just entered from. He picked up the little boy in his arms covering the boy with his jacket. He searches for a way out and spotted a huge enough window for him to escape with the boy.

He held the boy tight. "Okay buddy, and hang on!" Aaron said.

He ran for the window and as he crashed through the glass window landing on the grass outside with his back on the ground. A crowd formed outside the house saw Aaron came out the way he did began cheering. The house finally collapsed as the fire squad finally appeared and start trying to put out the fire. 

Moments later the ambulance was checking up on him when Talon came up. "Why hello there hero, this what you do all this time we known you?" she teased almost can see Aaron smiling. 

Aaron was glad he could help. "How's the little boy?" he asked curiously. 

Talon looked at him weirdly. "What little boy?" she wonders.

He looks at her like she has lost his mind. He went to check the boy, but couldn't see him. 

Aaron looked around. "But I rescued him, where is he?" Aaron asked.

Aaron beginning to feel worried. "Hey, Hey, take it easy, you just got out of a fiery building, the fumes probably got into your head," Talon tried to comfort him. 

He shakes his head, walking away leaving Talon worried.

Few hours later after the fire was out and everyone left the scene, Talon was driving her way home when she sees five dark figures standing still. 

She stops her bike. "Do you mind moving aside?" she asked politely.

The figures stood silent as she set her bike into park taking her helmet off. "I will ask you again politely please step aside!" she said more force now.

She got off her bike slowly walking to the group. "Either you move it or I will make you move it." 

The group slowly starts walking to her. "I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," she said calmly.

Just as one of the figure moves up to her, the figure starts throwing punches and kicks as she dodges every one of the attacker's move. As she flips backwards away from the attacker, the tip of her right foot connected the attacker's chin. Just than another figure ran up but contacted with Talon's foot as she landed on the ground. As she landed on the ground, another figure grabbed her from behind and sees another figure running to her. 

She jumps and hooks her legs around the attacker from the front by the neck and flip both the attackers at the same time. 

She sees one of the attackers trying to stand but she jumps on the attacker's back allow her to twist her body in the air as she clicked her gun into stun mode as she shoots palettes of stun button like bullets stunning all the attackers as she landed gracefully next to her bike.

She took out her radio from her bike. "This is Talon, someone come in'" she reported. 

She turned to where she left the figures unconscious on the floor, but saw an empty street. 

A woman’s voice beeped in the communicator. "This is headquarters, over," a woman voice answered Talon's call. 

She shook out her thought. "Um no it's nothing, it's been all taken care of...” Talon stated.

She hopped on her bike and put on her helmet as she turns back on her bike and drove off towards home.

It was the next day an overshot of a huge tree as Amara, Raquel, Emmitt, Aaron and Talon were meeting at the center of town square. 

Talon noticed Mia wasn’t with Amara. "Hey where's Mia, she didn't want to come?" Talon asked.

It was a beautiful day as the group enjoyed the fresh air. "Nah, she decided to join Raquel's parents, she's into gadgets so and the environment so she is hanging with Raquel's parents. Its an opportunity she didn't want to miss," Amara explain. 

Raquel sighs playfully. "Oh good, we thought she wanted to be away with doofus here," Raquel teased.

Raquel bumps against Emmitt. "Hey, you know I'm hot? Come on admit it," he retorted sarcastically. 

Just than Aaron, Talon and Amara saw a woman next to them pointing at the sky. Raquel and Emmitt stopped bickering and looked up at the sky; it was the same airship that Amara saw back at her hometown. Just than a beam came out from a laser cannon-shot and hit the ground next to the group as they ducked for cover.

A cloak figure from a distance see the group of five humans huddled together. "They're the chosen ones," The cloaked figured said in thought.

The five quickly recovered and start running away trying to save some people to take cover.

Talon huffed. “Just great, just when I have the day off, this happens!" Talon retorted. 

Just than the Mayor appeared in a giant screen. "This is your Mayor, please get to cover as you all can, I repeat get to cover hurry!" The mayor instructed. 

Just then Doma and a bundle of foot soldiers landed on the ground. "Soul Reavers, show these puny insects no mercy!" Doma laughed maniacal. 

Every Valiant tries fighting off Doma and the Soul Reavers but nothing is working against them. Just than the cloaked figure raise its hands and snaps its fingers as Talon disappeared follow by Emmitt, Aaron, Raquel and Amara.

Entering in a dimly lit room as the five reappeared landed on the floor unsuccessfully as all of them appeared laying on the floor.

The group looked around. "Ouch, is everybody okay?" Talon asked. 

Raquel stood up dusting herself follow by Amara, Emmitt and Aaron. "Yeah. *coughs* Where are we?" Emmitt replied.

Then the five looked at a shadowy figure. "Welcome Humans," said the hooded cloak figure.

To Be Continue

  
  



	3. Invasion Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara, Raquel, Emmitt, Aaron and Talon were transported to another dimension by a mysterious being while Lord Ozark's henchmen invades Andorra. 
> 
> Who is this mysterious being?  
> What's going to happen to Andorra?

In the airship, Stavros was starting to feel slightly victorious as he enters the bridge with his current creature Doma. "Ah, I can almost smell victory, just one more sector and this city is all for Ozark," he stated smugly. 

Epoc and Jinn were dancing like idiots when a viewing of Ozark appeared on the main screen. "Stavros, report'" he demanded. 

Stavros walks up close to the main screen. "Ah there he is, Lord Ozark, how do I owe this splendid visit?" he asked confidently. 

Lord Ozark looks at his commander curiously. "Well, according to your tone, everything is going according to plan, I assume?" he asked amused.

Stavros stood proud. "Yes, soon this city will be yours for the taking," Stavros laughs maniacally.

Soon follow by Doma and everyone in the bridge started laughing. "All right shows over, back to work!" Stavros ordered. 

Entering the dimly lit room, Amara, Emmitt, Aaron and Talon stood face to face with the hooded figure. The figure held out its arms wide as the dimly lit room brightens up. The room's appeal has that wizard's lair look just like in a movie. In the center of the room was a big beach ball size crystal ball. On the far wall was an ancient book shelf covered in dust and webs. Opposite of the bookshelf is an alchemy station with a big ancient book with potions being brewed.

The five observes the room. "What is this place?" Talon asked curiously.

The hooded figure is feline like humanoid with an almost human like features. "Who are you? Are you one of them?" Amara asked with caution. 

The feline held her hands up. "I mean you no harm child, my name is Celeste; I'm from the planet Eltar," Celeste explains genuinely.

Talon trying to figure out what is going on. "What's going on? Why is this city under attack?" Talon asks politely.

Celeste walks gracefully to the crystal ball. "Powers of the cosmos, reveal thy enemy," she chanted.

The crystal ball began showing Andorra. "Are you some kind of witch? What did you just do?" Emmit asked

Emmit receives a slight punch in the side by Raquel for being careless.

The five gathered around the ball. "My master long ago taught me the ways of the arts of the cosmos, powers beyond a witch or a wizard can control,” Celeste explains.

Celeste reveals something in the ball. "There, across the land of sand, there's a wide range of dark energy. By the cosmos, this dark energy is forming an army that can bring down this city." 

Then the crystal ball shifts into a viewing of a group of five mysterious figures. "Who are they?" Aaron asks curiously.

Celeste looks at the crystal ball.. "Those are the chosen five that can restore balance and bring peace again," she explains.

The five watches in awe. "These five individuals are the Power Rangers." Celeste finishes.

Celeste waves her hands as the vision in the crystal ball disintegrated. "I heard of the Power Rangers, but I thought those were just kid's tales," Raquel remembered. 

Celeste walks towards an open door. "My master told me long time ago that with their enhance powers, they're unstoppable," Celeste stated. 

The five notice Celeste has mention a lot of her master. "You keep mentioning your master, who is he?" Aaron asked curiously. 

Celeste walks out the door as the five followed her outside the hall leading to another door. "Centuries ago, there was a great battle, my master was the greatest man I have come to meet in my entire life," she paused. 

Amara could tell that the feline is genuine. "What's his name?" Amara asked.

Celeste looked on without turning to the five. "His name was Zordon, but like great warriors, one must do great things to save the universe," Celeste continued.

The five looked at each other curiously. "He sacrifice his life to save us all," Celeste stated.

She walks out the door leaving the five in their thoughts.

Entering at Mayor Sparks' office, Mia and Raquel's family looking outside from the window gazing upon the horrific scene before them. "The Valiants are doing their best they can, even air strike teams are trying their best," Leandra reported.

Mia looked on the screen. "Maybe we can try boosting up their energy?" she asked questionably. 

Winston shakes his head disagreeing Mia. "We can do that, but it's not enough, they're already using enough fire power as they can," he explained. 

Mayor Sparks looks out at the city below. "I have a feeling we have to hold them off a bit more, something is bound to happen, I can feel it," she said confidently.

Winston looks at the Mayor worried. "Winston, do whatever it takes to give every juice you can give them. We have got to hold them off before they infiltrate the building and worst, conquer this city and I won’t allow that to happen!" the Mayor instructed.

Winston nodded and prays it would work. Entering back at Celeste’s hideout, the group followed Celeste.

Through the open door revealing what appears to be a whole new world. "Where are we? Are we still in planet earth? You guys see what I see?" Amara asked astonished. 

Little white balls of light surrounds the five. "What are these things? They seem friendly," Talon asked.

Little bundles of light flew away as Celeste appeared allowing the group to follow her. "Those are faeries, they protect this sanctuary from threats, only those of pure heart can enter," she explained.

Emmitt walks up to Celeste. "So if you're not a witch, what are you then?" he asked just as Raquel bumped him for being so careless again. 

It's the first time hearing Celeste chuckles slightly. "Do you think I look like a witch? Witches are old and wrinkly; I am nothing but a druid, but don't worry I'm not going to use you as a sacrifice for one of my rituals," she retorted walking up ahead. 

Emmitt stops walking to just think what she just said. "Ha! Good one Celeste! Wait, she's not serious right?" he asked frighteningly. 

Raquel walks next to him slapping his shoulders. "You doofus, she was being sarcastic," she corrected Emmitt as they continued walking.

Amara was thinking what Celeste said about Zordon. "So you said before Zordon has sacrificed himself that meant the war was over; why did you come here?” Amara asked with curiosity. 

Celeste didn’t miss a step as she continues walking. "After the war, Eltar was destroyed and can't be rebuilt, so I decided to travel and found this place, was going to leave again but felt this evil presence starting to grow; whoever was practicing the dark arts, must know what they're doing," Celeste explained.

Finally the group reached to a clearing where five platforms on the group in a line. "Why did you bring us here? Aren't we suppose to find the Power Rangers?" Amara asked.

Celeste walks up towards the area was even more breathtaking looking at the waterfall cascading down gracefully. "Please, each of you stand on each platform," she instructed. 

Amara stands in the middle as Talon, Emmitt on her right and Aaron, Raquel, on to her left.

Celeste closed her eyes with her arms spread. "Close your eyes and open your minds, but we must hurry," she requested. 

The five did as they were told and remained still listening to their surroundings. Just than Amara and the others starts to feel a warm feeling surrounding their body as each platforms were lit up. On each platform, revealed an icon of an animal. 

A bright red colored Dragon appeared almost molding against Talon wrapping itself around her as the spirit of the Dragon enters her body. "Talon, courageous and brave, your animal spirit is the red Dragon," she announces. 

Emmitt was next; as his platform lits up revealing an icon of a Phoenix appears as it repeats the same movement the Dragon did with Talon. "Hmm, interesting; Emmitt even though you have a such high ego and sometimes too cocky, " she paused as the rest chuckles a bit.

So she continues. "But your heart beats another tune as it reveals to be pure. The spirit of the Phoenix has chosen you," Celeste said.

Aaron's platform lits up revealing an icon of a Liger. "Aaron, as agile as the tiger and strength of a lion. The spirit of the Liger has chosen you." Celeste said.

Raquel's platform was the next to light up as an icon of a water serpent with a head of a Dragon appears. "Raquel, so sweet carries wisdom and grace, the leviathan has chosen you," Celeste said. 

Just as she reached to Amara suddenly, white angelic like wings appears behind of Amara engulfing her as if holding her. "Interesting, this is the first that the Pegasus has chosen you with such haste. Normally it takes months for the Pegasus to trust a human being," Celeste explained. 

Celeste couldn’t help but smile softly. "The Pegasus has seen your soul and your heart, Amara filled with hopes and dreams and with kindness in your heart; the spirit of the Pegasus has chosen you. Now you all may open your eyes." She said.

All together they opened their eyes at the same time noticing their actual animal spirits right in front of them. "What does this mean?" Talon wondered curiously. 

Another taller platform appeared in front of Celeste. "They have been testing you since day one," she explain. 

Raquel was bewildered. "Testing us, how?" Raquel asked.

Celeste was remembering all five were being tested back in Andorra. "They tested you to see if you were trust worthy. Like what made you rescue the little boy from the burning house? What made you stand up against those hooligans to protect that girl and yourself? And what made you helped someone in need of help?" she explained.

All five were shocked and wide eyed couldn't believe these animals were testing them. "This means that we; all five of us are?" Talon paused. 

Celeste grins. "That's right, you are the five chosen one's to become the Power Rangers Cosmic Force," she answered.

Another podium reveals five pendants. "Here these are your pendants," Celeste announced.

Each one was picked up as it glows. "Talon, from the powers of the red dragon and by the divine powers of courage and the flowing fire within you, you are the Red Cosmic Ranger. Emmitt, from the powers of the Phoenix and by the divine powers of purity and the air above you, you are the Silver Cosmic Ranger. Aaron, from the powers of the golden Liger and by the divine powers of tranquility and the enchanted forest before you, you are the Gold Cosmic Ranger. Raquel, from the powers of the leviathan and by the divine powers of wisdom and the graceful water surrounds you, you are the Blue Cosmic Ranger. Last but not least Amara, from the powers of the Pegasus and by the divine powers of life and the eternal light, you are the White Cosmic Ranger."  Celeste announced to remind the five young individuals. 

Just as Celeste finished, a group of faeries went to her with urgent news. She walks and faces to the waterfall. 

A vision viewing the current state of Andorra. "There's not much time to waste, you must go, now!" Celeste commanded.

The five looked at each other as Amara thanked Celeste for the gifts she gave to each of them.

Celeste sends them off back to Andorra to save their city. "Good luck rangers," she murmured. 

To be continued...

  
  



	4. Ranger's Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara and the gang finally returns to Andorra. This time they received special pendants given by Celeste to give them extraordinary powers driven from the elements. 
> 
> Is it too late to safe Andorra?

Upon entering into Mayor Vivian Sparks' office.  Mia, both of Raquel's parents and Vivian herself tried everything they could to stall the Doma and her foot soldiers. They can see at the ground floor, Doma had just breached the building doors. 

The four had no choice but to try to get out of the building as best they could. "How much time do we have?" Vivian asked.

Winston checks on his tablet. "Ah, I'm afraid not much time." Winston reports.

Vivian went to a large picture and pushed a small button as the picture shifted to the left revealing a vault. She enters in the code pad putting in her pass code. As the vault opens, she hands four of the laser pistols one to Mia and the two scientists. This was the first for Mia holding a gun, don't know what she's supposed to do. 

Vivian glances over at Mia as she shucks off her jacket. "Don't think too much, don't let the gun control you, you control it," Vivian instructed.

Vivian walks to the door and opens, taking a peek out in the lobby to see. 

She gives the signal and starts walking towards the elevator followed by Mia and the two scientists. As they reach the elevator, Leandra almost pushes the elevator button. 

Vivian grabs Leandra’s hand in time. "We have to think of another way to go down," she warned.

Mia taps on Vivian's shoulder notifying her about the fire escape exit. 

Vivian allows Mia to go first and then the two scientists next leaving her entering last. 

The close is clear as they slowly walk down the stairs. "You're not any ordinary mayor. You must have a lot of experience before you run for office?" Mia asks. 

Keeping her eyes at the bottom of the stairs. "Before I ran office, I was a Valiant; but deep down I knew I'm more than that," she explains to Mia. 

They made it to the main floor opening the door slowly. Vivian signals for the 3 to come out. Mia peeks her head out and in the lobby, Doma and the Soul Reavers have entered the building. Vivian crosses to the other side across from Mia. Mia is waiting for Vivian's signal, when she nods her head, both Mia and herself start firing at Doma and the Soul Reavers. 

Some of the Soul Reavers were shot but Doma still stood tall. "Ha, you have the guts to face me, well you have no idea who you're messing with," Doma said as she laughs.

Doma’s hands form into 2 like machine guns. Vivian and Mia's eyes went wide as they duck for cover followed by the two scientists as Doma fired away. 

The Soul Reavers gathered around the four. "You won't get away with this, my sister will find a way to stop you," Mia warned. 

Doma back-handed Mia as the Soul Reavers ushers them out of the building.

Back at the tall tree where they were at before the invasion happened, Amara and the others reappear. 

They looked around and noticed the area was too quiet. "Where is everybody?" Emmitt asked.

The group found nothing but broken benches and walls collapsed. "The whole city has been captured, they're all at the front of the town hall. Mia, my parents and the mayor as well," Raquel informed. 

Raquel hacked to a nearby camera where the citizens and Doma are located. "We have to do something," Aaron responds.

Emmitt taps his shoulders to look up and saw probably about twenty-five Soul Reavers. "There is no way we can defeat that many," Emmitt panicked. 

Talon and Amara look at each, knowing full well they can take half the Soul Reavers down. "Guys we can split them up into five," Talon explains. 

Amara agrees. "Talon is right, so here's what we can do. Talon, you take the five far left. Aaron, you take the five in the far right; Emmitt and Raquel you take the ones on the side; leave the ones in the center to me," Amara instructed.

They nodded with agreement and split up.

Talon runs towards the group of Soul Reavers on the far left as planned as she flips in the air successfully landing on one Soul Reaver's shoulders. She twists her body flipping over the Soul Reaver while knocking out the foot soldier on the ground. The next two almost punched her but missed as she blocked their punch by rolling away using her legs to block. 

She looks up at the charging Soul Reavers as she pushes herself off the ground as she maneuvers her body as her feet connect the two Soul Reavers' chest. She does a kip-up, a move where she transitions to a supine position to a standing position as she looks at the next two. 

She hits the Soul Reavers on the chest when she forms a fireball. "How did I do that?" she said with shock. 

All five of the Soul Reavers regroup and run towards her. Her arm scorched in flames as she then whips her arm out striking the five like a whip.

Aaron runs up to a tree as he plants his foot on the tree allowing him to have leverage as he twists his body to kick one Soul Reaver on the chest. One Soul Reaver tried to kick him, but he grabbed its ankle and flips it in the air. Just as he punched the Soul Reavers in the chest, it flew a few feet as it landed on two other Soul Reavers. He punched one then two Soul Reavers open palm and kicked another one sending them flying out a few feet away.

Raquel and Emmitt teamed up as they grabbed both hands and a tornado butterfly kicked from one Soul Reaver to another. Raquel ran to one Soul Reaver but slid under its legs that were spread wide causing it to slip and fall. 

She turns her head in time to see two coming at her. She spins horizontally as water comes out like blades slashing at the two Soul Reavers. Emmitt sucker punches in the air left and right as air currents were hitting every Soul Reaver.

Amara flips over one Soul Reaver then flips over on one Soul Reaver's back as her feet connect to the coming Soul Reaver on the chest. She ran at two Soul Reavers and as she clotheslined both of them she did a reverse flip followed by a dropkick on the Soul Reaver's chest. The last Soul Reaver punches and kicks but Amara blocks each one. Just as she kicked the Soul Reaver, it grabbed her foot. She flips backwards allowing her other foot to connect to the Soul Reaver's chin. All the Soul Reavers disintegrated after being defeated.

All five regroups. "Is everyone okay?" Amara asked.

Amara tries to catch her breath. "Phew, man, that was intense,” Emmitt added. 

Raquel was also huffing. "Sounds like you're outta shape. Time to get back into the gym,” Raquel teased also huffed. 

Talon remembers during her fight, fire was coming out of her hands. "So this is what Celeste was telling about enhanced powers,” Talon remembered.

They gathered as much strength as they could and ran towards town hall. The whole city including Mia, the two scientists, and Vivian was being held captive. 

Raquel peeks her head out and sees all the Soul Reavers and Doma gathering all the citizens like a flock of sheep. 

Emmit was scared. "There's no way we can fight all of that, that's total suicide," Emmitt retorted. 

It was Talon who knocked him in the head. 

Amara held her hand in the middle. "Guys we can do this, we were chosen for a reason," she started. 

Talon steps in. "As rangers it is up to us to protect this world, and the people we love and cherish," Talon smiles and joins Amara's hand. 

Aaron smirked and did the same thing followed by Raquel. "Well at least someone has to be the better looking one in the group,” Emmitt teases.

An overshot of the center of town, Doma was looking at the crowd with pride. Just then she notices, only five young humans walking up with confidence. 

Doma laughs. "What is this? Five puny children wanted to take a chance at me? Ha, you're best surrender now before you humiliate yourself," Doma suggested.

Amara stood still with determination in the middle. "Don't assume anything too quickly or you'll regret what you said,” Amara retorted.

Aaron stands on Amara's right side folding his arms as his muscles bulge out. "All you do is talk, where's the action?" he asked sarcastically. 

Raquel stands next to Aaron. "Prepare to pack your bags, because we're going to kick your ass outta here," Emmitt added, standing at Amara's left side. 

Talon stands next to Emmitt as she cracks her knuckles. "You and your team of soulless beings are going down,” Talon warned.

Amara looks at her left and right looking at her friends. "Ready?" she asked. 

She took out her pendant followed by the others. "Ready!" they all shouted. 

At the same time, they say their morphing call. "By the powers of the cosmos, magic transcend!" they started the chant.

Their pendant starts to glow. "Magic ignite!" the five called out.

Raquel was engulfed by water as it formed into a sphere; once the sphere pops like a bubble as Raquel reveals a cerulean blue suit with webbed appendages as shoulder guards. Then a helmet covers her head with her animal spirit imprinted on her helmet as her transformation is complete.

Talon's body was also engulfed in flames as a red suit appeared on her body. A helmet covers her head with her animal spirit imprinted on her helmet as her transformation is complete.

Aaron pounds the ground as the ground breaks up into rocks engulfing his body. He then shakes off, the rocks revealing a gold suit. His helmet appears on his head with his animal spirit imprinted on his helmet as his transformation is complete.

A small tornado swarms around Emmitt lifting him up. As the tornado dissipated, he reveals a silver suit. His helmet appears on his head with his animal spirit imprinted on his helmet as his transformation was complete.

Finally Amara spins and spins as feathers start swirling around her as she reveals a white suit. Her helmet appears on her head with her animal spirit imprinted on her helmet as her transformation is complete.

Their suits shine in the sun with gold trimmings and their gems attached onto their bodies. 

Raquel poses making her debut. "From the powers of the leviathan, by the divine powers of wisdom and the graceful water surrounds me, I am the Blue Cosmic Ranger!" Raquel called out. 

Next was Talon as she too made her debut. "From the powers of the red Dragon, by the divine powers of courage and the flaming fires within me, I am the Red Cosmic Ranger!" Talon introduced herself. 

Aaron steps up doing all kinds of poses like Talon and Raquel. "From the powers of the golden liger, by the divine powers of tranquility and the earth beneath me, I am the Gold Cosmic Ranger!" Aaron introduces. 

Emmitt was next to announce his arrival. "From the powers of the Phoenix, by the divine powers of purity and the air above me, I am the Silver Cosmic Ranger!" Emmitt calls out as he poses. 

Amara was the last one to introduce herself. "From the powers of the Pegasus, by the divine powers of life and the eternal light, I am the White Cosmic Ranger!" Amara calls out. 

The rangers now in sync. "By the powers of the cosmos and the protectors of earth, we're the Power Rangers, Cosmic Force," they all announced.

Explosions of smoke with colors resembling the colors of their suits. The roar of excitement happens immediately as the city folks have witnessed the most historic moment.

Vivian watched ahead, almost teary eyed knew that her instincts were correct.

To Be Continue

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Powers Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara and the gang had just revealed themselves to the people of Andorra as the Power Rangers as they morphed into their ranger suits. Now they will get to see what this newfound powers can do to help them save their city.

From afar the Power Rangers standing in a single line with poise and confidence. 

Doma hides her mouth stifling a laugh. "Don't make me laugh, just because you have fancy suits, you're still no match for me," she mocks the rangers. 

Doma snaps her fingers. "Soul Reavers attack!" she commanded.

All the Soul Reavers in the area start coming towards the Rangers. "Not this again, why is it that the good guys are always outnumbered?” Emmitt said as he confusedly scratches his head. 

Talon prepares to fight. "Well bud get used to it, we all signed up for this," she replied. 

Raquel disagrees. "Actually, we didn't agree, we were handpicked to being Power Rangers," Raquel stated theoretically. 

Amara also prepares to fight. "No matter how many they are, as a team we can still be able to stop them," Amara said. 

Aaron puts his sense into the conversation. "Amara is right, as long as we've got each other, we're unstoppable,” he agreed with Amara. 

They changed their stance as they prepared to fight. "Let's go!" Amara shouted.

Amara starts rushing to the Souls Reavers followed by the other four. 

Aaron leaps up in the air landing a solid punch in midair as his fist connects with a Soul Reaver's face.

At Celeste's lair, she was pacing back and forth watching the vision inside the crystal ball.

She began to worry. "I can't stand this, I have to go help them," she said.

She waves to the crystal ball as the image in the ball dissolves. 

She closes her eyes as a different outfit appears on her body and also a staff appears in her hands. "Wait, Celeste don't go!" yelled a voice. 

A tiny light flew close to Celeste as it changed to a full life size faerie. "No I must help them Bloom," she stated. 

Bloom intercepts blocking Celeste. "But you’re not in good condition to battle," Bloom rebuttals. 

Celeste felt frustrated. "Look, you picked them for a reason, even the animals have chosen them." Bloom tried.

Celeste still looks worried, feeling frustrated. "Trust me, you have chosen wisely, you'll make a great mentor," Bloom complimented. 

Celeste sighed. "Yeah you're right, I just wish I can help," she said.  sighs 

Celeste looks at Bloom showing a glint in her eyes. "I got an idea," Bloom hinted.

Back at the city screen shot over the town hall showing the Rangers fighting all the Soul Reavers as they swarm over the Rangers. 

The rangers could hear Celeste hear in their thoughts. "Rangers, don't be alarmed. I'm communicating with your minds. As you can now unleash your powers," Celeste stated.

Amara does a series of flips tumbling away passing each Soul Reavers after the other. Amara kicks one in front of her and then the one behind her. She ran to two Soul Reavers and does a sideways split kick. After that, she does a backflip followed by a flip in the air backwards in the air successfully landing on a Soul Reaver's shoulder. She locks on her legs tight and rolls forward flipping the Soul Reaver over her shoulder to the ground. 

Amara was surrounded by Soul Reavers until she could feel a warm sensation in her body. "Powers Unleash, crescendo light emissione!" she chants.

She emits a wave of light in all directions knocking the surrounding Soul Reavers. 

The gem on her glove glows as she magically pulls a sword from it as she dashes through the remaining Soul Reavers as she slashes each one as sparks come out on all the Soul Reavers that fall to the ground.

Talon twists her body as she flips in the air holding two identical swords on each hand. She slices left and right as sparks flies hitting each Soul Reaver. She then starts spinning like a tornado holding out the two swords as she struck the Soul Reavers that is in her path. She runs to one Soul Reaver, sticks her foot on its chest getting her leverage to jump in the air and flips backwards as she throws the two swords hitting the Soul Reaver as the two swords come back to her like a boomerang. She lands on the ground gracefully and looks up watching the foot soldiers regrouping. 

She held her two swords in an" X" form as the two swords glowed. "Powers unleash, fiero beam emissione!" she chants.

She slices in the air, the blades release fire like beams blasting the remaining Soul Reavers.

Raquel spins her staff and poses waiting for the Soul Reavers approach. She hits left and right with her staff hitting passing Soul Reavers. She plants the staff on the ground and as Soul Reavers after another comes in different directions, she kicks them in the face as she circles around with her staff. 

She pushes a button turning the staff into a trident as the three sharp ends start sparkling. "Powers Unleash, water bolt scatter shot!" she chants. 

The trident releases a water blast that looks like lightning splitting into multiple fragments.

Aaron thrust his arms out as gauntlets appeared almost like armor on his forearms. Aaron blocks and punches all the Soul Reavers coming at him. When he punches and kicks, it’s more powerful with the gauntlets on and as he punches, sparks can be seen when he hits a Soul Reaver. He comes at one as he rapidly punches and then hits it with an open palm sending the Soul Reaver flew a few feet away taking each one of its fellow foot soldiers. 

He suddenly became surrounded by tons of Soul Reavers as the gem in his gauntlet glows. "Powers unleash, earth crust!" he chants. 

He jumps in the air and packs a punch in the ground sending an aftershock knocking down each Soul Reaver. His gauntlets disappear as now it turns into greaves attached to his shins. He kicks twice at an incoming Soul Reaver on the chest and head and does a roundhouse kick to another.

Emmitt slices each Soul Reaver with his dagger left and right. 

He throws his dagger like a boomerang striking every Soul Reaver around him as sparks flew out. "Time to see what I can do!" he stated. 

Wings appears as he air dashes as he knocks out the foot soldiers on each side of him as he passes by. His dagger then turns into a crossbow as he maneuvered himself to fly up and rapid fires his crossbow as he struck all the foot soldiers around him. 

Emmit lands the ground. "This is not over yet," he shouts. 

The gem on his glove glows as he crosses his arms in an" X". "Powers unleash. Omni directo air waves!" He chants.

Aaron swipes in the air in the similar "X" pattern as he sends out a wave of air towards the foot soldier's direction.

The rangers regroups now facing Doma. "No, now I am beginning to get mad, now you all will perish by my blade!" she threatens.

Amara blocks with her sword and dodges Doma's next move. Then Aaron steps in trying to hit Doma but she blocks his every move. Now Doma attacks both Talon and Raquel as they teamed up blocking, parrying, and striking. Amara's sword then turns to a bow and both her and Emmitt jumps in the air and finally strikes Doma as she falls to the ground rolling away hurt. Both of them landed gracefully as the other three joined them. 

Talon had an idea. "Let's combine our weapons!" Talon suggested.

Amara's bow connects to Emmitt’s crossbow followed by Raquel switching her staff into a trident. She shortens the shaft attaching her trident on top of the crossbow as Aaron's gauntlets appear on each side of the bow.

Doma got back up with still little fight in her. "You'll pay for that, hyaa!” She growls

She starts running to the rangers. "All together!" Amara instructed. 

Amara stood in the middle as Aaron and Raquel on her right and Talon an Emmitt on her left. "Cosmic Power Activate!" the rangers chants in unison.

The combined weapon starts glowing. "Energy blast, fire!" the rangers shouted.

The weapon ignited as a big energy ball forms from different points of the weapon as it aims at Doma.

It was a direct hit as the attack hit Doma. "No this cannot be!" She cries out as she falls on the ground as she explodes.

The city folks roared with excitement surrounding the rangers and congratulated them. Then the city folks broke apart as Mia, Vivian the mayor and the two scientists’ walks up to them. 

Raquel ran to her parents. "Oh mom, dad I'm so glad you're safe," she said blissfully hugging them in a death grip. 

Mia walks up to her older sister still admiring her in her ranger suit. "I knew you would come for me," she stated.

Amara smiles at her sister. "That's what we do as a family," she replies as Mia grins and runs to her and hugs each other.

Back on the ship, Stavros was furious just seeing his top commander destroyed.

Stavros slams his fist. “That’s impossible, my best commander was defeated by mere children!" he roars in rage. 

Just then Ozark appeared on the main screen. "Status report!" Ozark demanded.

Stavros stood up immediately walking towards the screen. "Slight complications, the power rangers intervened," he said cautiously. 

Ozark looks at him silently overseeing him and then laughs maniacally. "Good one, please stop, there's no such thing as power rangers, they're just kid's tales," he retorts as he ends the feed. Stavros growls, as he exits the bridge.

Back in the city at a nice restaurant, Amara, Talon, Emmitt, Raquel and Aaron were invited for a congratulatory dinner hosted by Vivian, Mia and Raquel’s parents. As everyone was chatting away.

Vivian sitting at the very front stands raising her glass. "To you five, I want to say once again how this city and I are grateful that you have come to our aid," she started. 

Friends and families of the rangers looked at the five with pride. "This isn't the end, the enemy is retaliating as we speak, we must be ready for what's to come. With the power rangers at our side, we have our secret weapon." Vivian explained.

She drinks from her glass as did everyone else. "To the Power Rangers!" Vivian cheers followed by the rest of the group. 

Amara looks over and sees Mia is deep in thought. "Hey what's with the distant look?" she asks curiously. 

Mia blinks and looks at her sister and smiles. “Just wish mom, dad and Marcus was here, they would have been proud of you," she complimented. 

Amara smiles softly and hugs Mia. "I promise I'll find them," Amara stated. 

Mia sighs deeply. "I know deep down they're still out there; what we should worry about now is us and look after each other." Amara said.

Suddenly the food has arrived with different colors and the aura of deliciousness. "All right, let's dig in everybody, this ranger is hungry and needs his energy to fight the next monster," Emmitt exclaimed. 

Grabs his fork and knife and cuts into the meet and eats it savoring each bite. 

Everybody laughs at his predicament and follows suit. Amara looks at Aaron as he winks at her and joins in the feast. 

In the back of their minds, they knew this is just the beginning that it doesn't get easy from there on out.

  
  
  
  



	6. Blue Ranger blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month now since Amara and the gang became the Power Rangers. However Raquel was starting to have second thoughts. As doubt began to fill her head, will she overcome it as a new monster appears?

It has been a month since the five have become the power rangers.

Since defenders of the planet, they decided to join the Valiant squad with Talon. Also Mia will be starting school pretty soon, starting her year as a junior. Both Amara and Mia has been home schooled throughout their lives since there is no school in Port Peral. 

The only person who didn't join the squad was Raquel. "But why not? Emmitt is joining and so is Amara and Aaron, why can't I?" she asks furiously. 

Raquel couldn’t believe what her parents are saying. "Because you're our child, not them. You're already a Power Ranger as it is and don't want you risking anymore of your life than you're already are," Leandra stated. 

She huffed and left the room very angry at her parents. She needed to go to the one place she feels she can cool down and be away from her parents for now. She went to her drawer and take out two piece bikini and walks down to the pool deck. It was almost two hours Raquel was still swimming in the pool.

Amara snuck inside hoping to not interrupt, as she saw Raquel swimming with such grace and finesse. As she resurfaces, she spotted Amara waving at her with her Valiant uniform on. 

The Valiant uniform consists of a white jacket and black almost like motorcycle pant like leggings with matching shoes. With Amara, her jacket was white with red and blue trim and her shirt was white.

Amara sat down on a chair. "Makes perfect sense why you're chosen as the Blue ranger," she smirks.

Raquel splashed Amara with a slight smile and jumps out of the water and dries up. 

Amara could sense something was wrong. "What’s wrong?" she asks with concern. 

Raquel shakes her head no. "Nothing, just being silly," she answers.

Amara looked at her again hoping Raquel would explain. "Okay, it's just that my parents always treats me like a freaking kid," Raquel said. 

Amara is now listening to Raquel. "I mean I'm twenty-one, not eleven." Raquel whined.

Amara just stood and nods as Raquel changed into her clothes in the private changing chamber.

Raquel was finished changing as she got out of the dressing room. "Yup, parents will do that. You do know that you may be old enough to take care of yourself, but you're still their baby and don't want to let you go just yet." Amara stated.

Finally Amara knows what is going on. "Let me guess, is this about you joining the Valiant squad?" Amara asks curiously. 

Raquel nods. "I see well, in the meantime, come on, we need to head to Celeste's place," she said. 

They took out their pendants and as they close their eyes, their pendants glows as they disappears.

Entering upon Stavros ship, in the bridge, Stavros seen pacing back and forth deep in thought when the doors of the bridge opens with a hooded woman with a visor attach to her face walks in. Stavros looks up in time as the woman took off her hood revealing what looks like live snakes instead of hair. 

The creature bows down and then kneels in front of Stavros. "Gorgana, at your service master," she reported. 

He looks at her curiously. "What can you contribute?" he asks suspiciously. 

She took off her visor with her eyes clothes and as she gaze at a passing Soul Reaver, the foot soldier was turned into stone. 

Stavros eyes went wide with bewilderment. "I'm impress, now to further more impress me, go and stomp those Power Rangers," he commands. 

The creature crossed her chest with her right arm and bows her head. "Yes master, for Ozark," she replied.

Just as she left, a very seductive laugh of a woman was heard. “Show yourself," he growled. 

The bridge door opens and in walks an elegant Elven woman with a long platinum hair into a ponytail and with big red eyes. "Cortessa, what are you doing here?" he asks hostility. 

She giggles. "Oh chill old man, that so rude, not greeting your guest of honor? Besides, Lord Ozark had ask me to watch over you, call it an evaluation if you must." Cortessa grins wickedly.

Meanwhile, Stavros was fuming. "What? How dare you question me!" he threatens. 

Just than Ozark appeared on the main screen. "Milord what is the meaning of this? Why is she here?" Stavros asked with fumes of rage. 

In the screen Ozark slams his fist on the table. "Stand down Stavros!" he ordered.

Stavros kept his mouth shut. “Cortessa is there for as collateral, so that way she will keep in form on your progress from here on out,” Ozark explains.

Cortessa sat down listening. "You have failed a quite sometimes now, I'm beginning to think you have gone soft," she said.

Just as the viewing screen shuts off, Cortessa laughs maniacal as she exits the room. Stavros slams his fist on the desk with anger as the screen fades allowing the opening theme come on.

Entering in Celeste's lair, the rangers were training to improve their powers. The rangers have been improving with their powers, now getting the hang of using their powers without transforming into their ranger form.

Emmit haunch over his knees. "How many sessions do we have?" Emmit huffed.

Aaron smirks looking Emmit. "Why, tired already Emmitt are we?" Aaron mocks. 

Krystal, another faerie like Bloom was clapping with excitement. "You guys are really improving a lot," Krystal said with excitement.

Bloom agrees. "Normal humans takes about a year learning their powers, but you it's amazing!" Bloom said proudly. 

Talon remembers what Celeste said before. "We're the Power Rangers, you said we have enhanced powers,” Talon said.

Amara sat down. “With ranger training, plus training at the Valiant squad, it's both too much work," Amara stated. 

Raquel sighs. "Yeah easy for you to say, at least you guys are actually defending the city, what am I doing, nothing!" Raquel exclaimed as she left the room. 

Everyone looked at each other confused. "What just happen?" Emmitt asks confuse. 

Amara's sighs, worried about Raquel. "I hope she'll be okay?" Talon asks concerned. 

Celeste walks out the lair knowing full well where she was heading. Raquel was sitting by the waterfall. She could see the leviathan swimming in the depths of the lake with grace and finesse, like how she swims. 

Celeste walks up to Raquel standing next to her. "The leviathan, normally they are known as "Lord of all waters"," She explains.

Raquel still observing the creature in the lake. "Most beings fears the leviathan, because of its features." Celeste finished.

Raquel stands dusting herself off. "But it looks so peaceful now," Raquel exclaims. 

Celeste chuckles slightly. "It did choose you for a reason, may it be your kindred spirit or because of your heart," Celeste added.

Raquel looks down at her pendant and the creature. "There is more to you than meets the eye, it's just up to you to find what you are made of. Just like the leviathan, beings are horrified from the sigh of the leviathan," Celeste explained kindly.

Just than Amara ran down the path reaching the two in a panic. "Hurry quick, there's trouble at the Channelside shopping area!" Amara warns. 

The two ran up the path to join the others as Celeste stayed behind hoping Raquel will be okay. Celeste looks at the depths of the lake watching the leviathan swimming. 

At the Channelside shopping area, Gorgana and along with Soul Reavers.

Gorgana was laughing. "Yes, scream with horror you little insects. Ah, love the sound of pathetic insects screaming for mercy!" the creature mocks.

The rangers have made it on time. "Hold it right there!" Amara demands.

The five of them stood facing Gorgana. "Ah, you must be the pesky little Power Rangers, I've heard about you," she said. 

Emmit cracks his neck. "Well, word travels fast of our accomplishments,” Emmit joked.

Emmitt cracks his neck as Aaron cracks his knuckle. "Well this will be the last you'll see us because we're ending you now!" Aaron threatens.

Gorgana snickered as a swarm of the foot soldiers appears. "Soul Reavers, attack!" Gorgana commanded. 

Amara but jumps in the air to avoid two Soul Reavers charging at her. She ran up to one and does a back flip kick as her foot connects to one of the foot soldier's chin. She pulls out her laser pistol and spins shooting at the two foot soldiers.

Amara emits an energy sphere and uses it towards a small group of Soul Reavers "Powers unleash, crescendo projecto!" Amara chants.

Emmit went up the second floor fending off the small group of Soul Reavers. He pulls out his laser pistol and dashes as he shoots each one passing by. One knocks his pistol away and manage to land a punch. He ducks a roundhouse kick from a foot soldier, does a bicycle kick against one follow by a butterfly kick. 

He jumps on a foot soldier's shoulder and maneuver himself by stepping on each passing foot soldier to get around from the small group. He flips forward and picks up his pistol and shoots again. 

He sticks out his two dominate fingers. "Powers unleash!" he began.

Emmit slices the air. "Whirlwind emissione!" Emmit finished the chant.

A wave of wind blasts from his fingertips towards the foot soldiers. "All right!" he cheers victorious.

Talon has her pistol out firing away as she shoots the group of Soul Reavers in front of her and behind her. She blocks a foot soldier's kick with her leg, then kicks with the same leg on the foot soldier's chest and head. She does a hip toss and knocks out another foot soldier. She waits for the incoming group in place. Just in time she jumps in the air and as she spins, she shoots hitting the surrounding foot soldiers and lands gracefully. 

One Soul Reaver kicks the pistol out of her hand and was about to punch left and right but Talon blocks both punches. She looks up and noticed her gun still soaring in the air. 

Talon head-butts twice and follow by a front kick allowing herself to be free from the foot soldier’s grasp. She starts off with a series of flips, following the same distance of her pistol still soaring in the air. 

She does a back flip and grabs the gun spinning around shooting a group of foot soldiers in a crouching stance. 

She stands up as her forearms glows. "Powers unleash, fiero strike!" she chants.

Talon’s elbows emitted in flames as she strikes the air as a wave of flames contacts the remaining foot soldiers.

Raquel was standing right next to a huge fountain as a group of Soul Reavers surrounds her. She held out her hand close to the water as it turns to ice. She breaks off the ice and uses it as a staff hitting each foot soldier from left to right. She breaks it into two as she is now using it like two batons. 

The next thing she did, she held out her arms with her two palms touching. "Powers unleash, cryogenic projecto missiles!" she chanted.

Ice shards starts shooting from her open palms like missiles as each foot soldiers were struck and explodes.

Aaron pulls out his pistol and fires left and right hitting all the Soul Reavers he sees. His gun was taken away from him. 

He starts punching and kicking eat foot soldier. "Let’s see if you can catch me," he challenges. 

Just as two foot soldiers approach from left and right, the earth opens and he vanishes causing the two foot soldiers knocking into each other. He tries it again and this time came out from a tree as he tackles down a foot soldier.

The rangers regroup now facing Gorgana. "Now you all will face me, prepare to be vanquish," Gorgana challenged.

Two blades appears from her hands. "Let's do it guys!" Amara commands.

All five rangers raised their pendants in the air. "Power of the cosmos, magic transcend," they all chanted in unison.

They were surrounded from an aura from their spirit animals. "Magic ignite!" the rangers finished the chant.

In a flash the rangers transformed into their ranger suits and prepares to fight. 

Skipping their roll calls, they immediately coming towards Gorgana as they all drew out their weapons. Gorgana dodges, parries, and blocks all the rangers’ weapons. 

Gorgana slashes each of the rangers as sparks being seen. "Strike slash!" Gorgana called out. 

Each rangers were hit as they demorphed. "This can't be happening," Talon said in shock. 

Gorgana was set on her as she removes her visor. "Raquel look out!" Emmitt called out.

Just then, he pushed Raquel away just in time. "Ha, one down, four to go," Gorgana laughs as she disappears. 

Raquel looks up in shock. "Emmitt, no!" she yelled. 

Rest of the rangers gasped as Emmit has turn into stone. "Emmit, I'm so sorry, why did you do that!" she exclaimed scared.

Entering back to Stavros ship, Gorgana returns feeling triumphant.

Stavros was not happy when Gorgana returned. "What are you doing here, finish off those rangers!" Stavros orders. 

Gorgana bowed at Stavros. "Forgive me master, but my energy is drained, I must regain my energy," she explained as she left the bridge. 

Cortessa enters the bridge with a bemused expression on her face. "I must say, I am very impressed," she commented. 

Stavros didn’t care, he just wanted the rangers gone. "Grr, it's not over yet until they are eliminated!" he growls. 

Cortessa huffed and shakes her head. "Gee, will you lighten up, is this how you take compliments?" She said as she leaves the bridge.

Stavros growled behind Cortessa’s back. "Epoc, Jinn, get in here," Stavros commands.

The two enters with a handful of what appears to be candies and food. "Reporting for duty sir," Epoc reported with a mouth full of food. 

Stavros turns and see the idiotic sight. "What the blazing is this?" he asks irritated. 

One of the two tried to respond, but Stavros didn’t want to hear it. “No matter, has the concoction finish yet?" he asked.

Jinn walks up. "Almost your lordship, just need a few things and it will be done," Jinn explains.

Entering Celeste's lair, everyone was distraught looking and observing a now a statue of Emmitt. Talon was pacing back and forth, Aaron calmly watching Talon hopes she stops, Amara using a magical device scanning Emmitt, and Raquel starring off in a catatonic state. 

Celeste was at her big spell book search. "Well, anything?" Talon asks impatiently. 

Celeste shakes her head negatively. "It's confusing, it's hard to tell," she begun. 

Amara was having a flash back thinking during the battle they just had. "The way she turned him looked like magic, but now it's like it's hard to read." Amara explained.

Aaron looks over at Raquel beginning to worry her. "Hey, you okay?" Aaron asks concerned. 

Raquel shook off her current state looking at Aaron with a small sad smile. "it's my fault, he saved me," she exclaimed. 

Talon sighs annoyingly. "Of course he did, if only you could have...," she started. 

Aaron could tell Talon was getting annoyed. "Talon, don't," Aaron warns her. 

Talon ignored him pushing further on the current situation. "No Aaron, if she could have move out-of-the-way, he wouldn't be turned to freaking stone now!" she stated then regretted what she had said. 

Raquel almost starts tearing up as she ran out the lair. "Raquel, wait!" Aaron started. 

Aaron looks back at Talon and shook his head and he too jogged out of the lair. "Talon," he whispered. 

Amara sighs walking up to her watching Talon nodding her head. "What is wrong with you, you need to know that Raquel is trying her best and she is not to be blame for," Amara started to say. 

Celeste looks at the two worried. "She has been very insecure about trying to join the things we do, because she feels she's not a part of the group," She explains.

Talon’s expression softens and sighs. "We’re all friends, not comrades and not the enemy, in fact we are like family," Amara stated.

Celeste smiles secretly at Amara's speech and continues looking in the book.

Meanwhile, outside the lair, Aaron found Raquel. "Hey come on. Raquel please don't cry," He said genuinely. 

Raquel wiped her tears. "Talon was right, if it weren't for me, Emmitt wouldn't be a statue now," she explained.

Aaron hugs her. "You can't blame yourself, blame it to the crazed snake haired witch; anyone of us would do the same with each other that's what we do as friends and a family," Aaron explained soothing Raquel. 

Just than Krystal flew down to get the two. "Come quick, Celeste has found something!" Krystal reported.

In Stavros ship, Gorgana had regained her energy preparing to deport.

Stavros met up with Gorgana. "Do not come back until you end the rangers; do I make myself clear?" Stavros ordered. 

Gorgana bowed. "Yes master, they will breathe their last breath," she said confidently. 

She exits the bridge to leave the ship. She appears down in downtown with a few more Soul Reavers attacking all the civilians.

Aaron and Raquel has joined the rest in Celeste's lair. 

Amara walks to Raquel giving her a hug. "You okay?" She asks gently. 

She nods giving a small smile. "Well according to the book, there is normally no way of curing a petrifying victim, not potion wise," Celeste stated.

The ranger’s spirits fell short hearing the news. "However there is a spell that can cure the most powerful petrifying curse,” Celeste continued reading.

They all look around the lair, "no, no, it's not a scroll you can read," she exclaimed. 

The rangers were confused. "Well, how are we going to get this spell than?" Raquel asks. 

Just the crystal ball in the room starts glowing crazily as Celeste walks up to it revealing Gorgana. "She's back, what are we going to do?" Aaron asks with concern. 

Celeste thought of something. "I need Raquel to stay, this is required for her only," Celeste instructed as the rangers nodded. 

Amara stepped aside with Raquel. "Will you be okay?" Amara asked.

Raquel smiles softly know her friend were deep in concern for Raquel.

Raquel nodded. "I have to do this; for Emmit,” she explained. 

Amara looked both at Celeste and Raquel. "We'll try to hold her off as best we can," Amara planned. 

Celeste walks up with the rangers, "Krystal and Bloom will take you where you need to go," Celeste instructed. 

Amara began as the three reveals their pendants as it glows. "It's morphin time; magic transcend, magic ignite!" The three chants in unison. 

The transformation was shortened as the screen was split in three. "Be careful guys, I'll try to join once I'm done," Raquel promised as she walks out the lair.

At downtown Andorra every city folk is running in fright being chased by Soul Reavers as Gorgana takes on some of the Valiant squad successfully. "Ha, pitiful humans," she mocked. 

Gorgana removes her visor until an arrow exploded in front of her halting her move. 

She looks up and saw the white, gold and red ranger. "ah, ready for round two; sadly only three of you, but I'm flexible, bahahaha!" Gorgana laughed.

Far away from Celeste's lair Raquel, Krystal and Bloom made to the center of a forest.

Raquel was amazed at the beautiful of the forest. "What is this place?" Raquel asked.

Raquel was in awe. "This is the sanctuary, Celeste has found this place for us," Bloom said kindly. 

Krystal pointed the location they were heading to. "Come, Azura is here" Krystal said excitedly. 

Raquel saw a beautiful woman wearing blue. "Ah child I knew you be coming," The blue fairy said kindly.

Raquel became nervous. "Are you Azura?" Raquel asks curiously. 

Azura nodded and smiles softly at the young girl. "Yes, my name is Azura, I am one of the seven guardians of the cosmos," Azura explains.

Raquel looked around at the other faeries. "I am the protector of the ocean, the seas, lakes and rivers...*chuckles*...well anything that involves water." Azura explained.

Azura's eyes gaze softens, "Something is troubling you child?" She asks with concerns.

Raquel looked down trying to find the courage to speak up. "My friend, Emmit was turn to stone by..." Raquel began. 

Azura softened. "Gorgana?" Azura answered rhetorically. 

Raquel looks with bewilderment. "How did you know?" she asks. 

Raquel looks around again. "Wait you said you were one of the seven guardians, it's just you four?" she asks curiously. 

Azure suddenly looks sad. "Yes there were seven of us, you see, Gorgana use to be not what she is now, she was my sister, Azul," She explains. 

Raquel gasps in surprise. "The faerie council has chosen me to be the 4th guardian, everyone was happy, but my sister; she killed Tourmaline and Peridot, after such act, she was banished, so she tried to kill us all,” Azura told the story sadly.

All the faeries have gathered around. “Celeste came to save us, including the enchantress," she said thoughtfully. 

Raquel was in deep in thought. "You already have the ability of what you’re seeking my dear," Azura told kindly. 

Raquel was dumfounded. "If I should have known, I would've done it now," She stated confused. 

Azura laughs a little. "You're still learning your powers my child," Azura kindly jokes.

Raquel blushed as Azura turns and sits down on a boulder wait for Raquel to sit. “Now sit in front of me and I want you to close your eyes,” Azura instructed.

Raquel did as she was told. "Now concentrate, look deep into your inner self," Azura instructed. 

Raquel began to think about her friends, especially Emmitt. He had saved her life and now it's her turn to save him. Just then, her pendant starts glowing. 

Azura smiles wide. "You have done it, you can save your friend," she said. 

Before Raquel can leave she was thinking about how there six of the guardian when the blue faerie mentioned seven.

Azura smiled as she starts speaking inside Raquel’s thoughts. "The last guardian was the daughter of the enchantress, she was taken from us long time ago," she explained to ease Raquel's thoughts.

Celeste stands in her lair watching in her crystal ball watches the rangers being once again overmatched by Gorgana with gritted teeth. Raquel, follow with Bloom and Krystal came in on time. She marches to the statue of Emmitt looking at him, studying him. 

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "By the powers of the cosmos, here my plea; by the powers of the leviathan, grant me the power of undoing,” Raquel prayed.

Celeste gasps when Raquel's pendant glows. "Powers unleash, esuna!" Raquel called out 

A blue aura surrounds the petrified Emmitt. What happened next made Celeste, Bloom and Raquel smiled filled with relief.

The rangers all laid spread out tried their best to hold off. "She's too powerful," Aaron said weakly. 

The rangers could barely stand up. "I hope Raquel found what she's looking for," Amara hopes. 

Just then the distance, Raquel was walking alone, "ah it is the lone blue ranger, come to surrender too," Gorgana joked. 

Raquel scowled at the creature. "You better check your eyes again witch," Raquel retorted. 

Amara, Aaron and Talon looks up and gasps. "Better make that two rangers," Emmitt said cocky.

Emmit cracked his knuckles. "Now it's payback time!" he said.

They looked at each other as they held out their pendants. "Magic transcend, magic ignite!" both said in unison. 

Once again their transformation was shortened as the screen split to two. "By the powers of the leviathan, by the divine powers of wisdom and the graceful water surrounds me, I am the blue cosmic ranger!" Raquel called out doing her pose. 

Emmit was next to call out. "By the powers of the phoenix, by the divine powers of purity and the air above me, I am the Silver Cosmic Ranger!" he said. 

They attack at the same time facing Gorgana with haste and agility. Emmitt dashes at Gorgana as he spirals through the air making a direct contact. Raquel throws every staff moves as she strikes Gorgana left and right. 

Emmitt joins Raquel, was doing some fancy hand movements in unison. "powers unleash!" they chanted.

Emmit and Raquel was combining their powers together. "Crystalline fortissimo!" they called out.

They finished their chants as an ice like beam shot out its way towards Gorgana as she was struck. "That is it, prepare to be petrified!" Gorgana yelled. 

Just as Gorgana removes her visor, Amara shot an arrow that exploded a bright light in front of Gorgana blinding her. "Ah, what have you done you brat!" she shrieks.

The three joins Emmitt and Raquel. "Man it's good to see you again bud." Aaron confessed. 

Raquel walked up looking at Gorgana reach out to the rangers. "Guys, let's finish her off by combining our weapons," Raquel suggested. 

The forming of the weapons was shortened getting ready to fire. "Cosmic powers activate!" they chant in unison.

The rangers emits a hyper energy beam. "Energy beam fire!" the rangers commanded.

The beam shot out striking Gorgana. "No, this can't be, I was so close, forgive me master!" Gorgana cries out as she explodes.

In Stavros ship, Stavros have never been so furious slashing and throwing anything he can throw. 

Epoc and Jinn hides in cowardly. "Should we stop him?" Epoc said concerns. 

Jinn looks up and then back at Epoc. "Ah, let's just wait till he calms down," he said frightened.

The rangers was spending their time at a pizza joint eating, laughing and joking. Talon looks over at Raquel and letting her know if they can talk. 

They came to a corner. "Hey, I just want to apologize what I said the last time, I didn't know where I was in my head," Talon explains. 

Raquel smiled softly. "It’s okay, we were both under pressure," Raquel admits. 

They both laughed and hugs. "Hey get your butts over here, Emmitt is about to eat all the pizzas!" Amara teases. 

Just after Amara said can hear Emmit’s mouth was full. "No I'm not!" Emmitt defended himself.

Everyone laughs at Emmitt as Amara and Raquel returns to join the others.

  
  



	7. Take Flight, Pegasus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom spends a day with the rangers but was interrupted by a new monster. Amara unlocks a new ability. 
> 
> There is a plan in store for the rangers, what is Cortessa planning to do?

Entering inside Amara's dream.   
Inside the dreams she hears a baby crying.

A lone figure was being chased by a dark shadow. "Please, someone help us!" the figure cries out frantically. 

The figure tripped and looked over her shoulder and then the dark shadow jumped at the figure. 

Amara wakes up gasping for air covered in cold sweat. "What does this dream mean?" she asked, confused. 

She looks at the clock and it reads "7:06am". "Come on Amara, time to get ready for work, might even grab a cup of coffee, “she encouraged herself. 

A few minutes later and dressed, she walks down to the hallway with her jacket in one arm and holding her boots with her hands.

She headed over to the stairs. "Mia come on, don't be late for school!" she warns. 

Raquel walks down the stairs. "Hey cadet, how does it feel now that today is your first day joining the Valiant squad?" Amara asks cheerfully. 

Raquel squeals as she spins showing off her suit. It's been three weeks since Raquel's victorious win against Gorgana. Thanks to Talon. She managed to pull some strings and offered Raquel a spot in the squad as a rookie. Mia finally walked down the stairs when Raquel and Amara had their shoes and jacket on. All three walked out the door and split two ways.

Entering Stavros ship, Stavros was not on the bridge for the first time. Epoc and Jinn were sitting on two consoles sleeping. Epoc snoring the loudest and Jinn sleeping while sucking his thumb. The bridge doors opens as Cortessa enters the bridge having to do a double take withdrawing the most idiotic sight she have ever seen. 

Cortessa kicks the consoles causing the two to wake up. "Wake up you fools!" she ordered.

Cortessa looked around. "Where is Stavros?" she asks.

Epoc tries to remember where Stavros went. "Um, he went to his quarters, want us to get him?" Epoc asks, confused. 

Cortessa thought for a moment. "Um, no in fact why disturb him, let him be, is that concoction you made finished yet?" she asks Jinn.   
Jinn looked at Epoc and then at Cortessa. "Yes malady but why?" Jinn asks suspiciously. 

Cortessa starts leaving the bridge. "Today we will test it out," she said.

Since the ranger didn't have any training at the lair, there wasn't much for Bloom to do but clean while Celeste meditated in her chambers. 

Bloom looked around the lair. "Well, this is boring Bloom." she said to herself. 

She heard a horse coming from outside but sounds musical. She walked out and saw Pegasus standing outside. 

The pearl white horse with wings walks up to Bloom. "Hello boy," she said, rubbing Pegasus nose. 

Amara teleported inside the lair. "Hello, anybody here!" she called out. 

She walked out and saw Bloom petting Pegasus. "Wow, so beautiful," she commented. 

Bloom smiles. "This is Pegasus, Lord of the skies and sadly the last of his kind," she explains. 

Pegasus flew off as the two went back in the lair. "So how can I help you Amara?" Bloom asks cherry.

The question caught Amara off guard. "Oh right, well actually checking to see how you guys are doing," she explained suspiciously. 

Bloom eyed at her suspiciously. "Hm, you want to see if you can train huh?" Bloom asks sarcastically. 

Amara looks down at the ground. "Guilty," Amara simply says meekly.

Bloom points at Celeste’s chambers. "Unfortunately, Celeste is in her chamber meditating, she can't be disturb," Bloom explains. 

"Well then I better get back to the others than," Amara suggested. "Ugh, you are so lucky, I'm stuck here doing nothing living in la la land," Bloom sighs. "Well, as long you can find a way to hide your wings," Amara added.   
Just then like a lightning strike, she had an idea. 

After Amara left, she looked at herself in the mirror. "I can hide my wings," she said excitedly. 

She closes her eyes as she sprinkles faerie dust on herself. She opens her eyes and smiles gleefully. 

Stavros had finally come out of his quarters, at the docking bay looking at a group of repair drones building a gigantic mech. "Hopi, at your sssservice Milord," a snake humanoid voice was heard.

Behind Stavros, a reptilian hybrid of a man bowing before him. "What can you do that will eliminate the Power Rangers?" Stavros asks curiously. 

Hopi stands in front of Stavros. "The rangerssss won't ssssurvive when I inject my venom into their bodiesss with my poisssson dartsss, oncsssse timessss issss up, the rangerssss will die," Hopi explains. 

Stavros thought for a minute. "So basically, the rangersss, I mean rangers have a time limit?" Stavros asks, not really impressed. 

Cortessa was hearing their discussion. "Give him a chance, Stavros, at this rate we need as much help as we can get," Cortessa admits.   
Hopi left the two to prepare for deportation. 

At a nearby cafe in the Channelside shopping area, the rangers decided to eat outside of a mini cafe. 

While talking about random topics, Raquel's eyes widened, almost having to do a double look at what she just saw. "No way," Raquel said. 

Raquel, the rest of the rangers and a few male shoppers gazing at a Bloom wearing her usual faerie outfit, minus her wings. "Tada, see I'm one of you guys!" she said with excitement, clapping her eyes like a child. 

The rangers were shocked. "Wha-..I...wait Bloom, how did you?" Emmitt asks flabbergasted. 

Amara looks around their surroundings. "More importantly, Bloom, what are you doing here?" 

Amara hushed hoping nobody hears her. "Wha? I took your suggestion and tried it, so here I am!" Bloom explains. 

Talon glares at Amara who is now pinching the bridge of her nose. "No Bloom, it's too risky for you to be here, what if someone sees you?" Talon warns Bloom. 

Bloom nods her head. "Oh nobody can't see who I really am, please guys, just this once...you guys talk so much about this city and I want to see it for myself, please," Bloom pleads.   
She gave a pouty look with her lower lip sticking out. 

The ranger’s facial expression softens and sighs as Bloom takes the hint that it's okay as she starts bouncing up and down excitedly.

Throughout the entire time, the rangers made sure Bloom didn't get hurt or get in trouble as she explored every place of the city; almost walking out of a store with merchandise on, almost bumping into a couple while riding a bike, instead Talon bumps into the couple. Emmitt and Aaron went with Bloom on a roller coaster ride. After the ride, Bloom skips away happily as Emmitt and Aaron visit the nearest trash can and finally Bloom was balancing next to the water fountain, but slips as Amara and Raquel join in trying to save her from falling. 

Bloom was skipping along like a little girl humming a happy tune while the rangers looked annoyed while Amara and Raquel was dripping wet trying to dry up. 

Just then Hopi appeared alone in front of the rangers and Bloom. "Ha, found you at lasssst power rangerssss," he hissed. 

He then shoots his dart aiming at Bloom before the rangers could deflect the dart. "Oopssss it appearssss I left my pouch of dartssss, I'll be back," he dreaded as he vanished. 

Bloom took out the dart from her shoulder and looked at it curiously. "Are you okay?" Amara asks with concerns. 

Bloom nods her head yes. "See Bloom, this is why you should stay close to the sanctuary, it's not safe out here," Talon explained. 

Bloom looks down defeated. "Guys, I'm sorry I just want to know what this place is like," Bloom softly defends herself. 

Aaron sighs. "Bloom, please go home, it's not safe here," Aaron softly said. 

Amara softens just looking at Bloom not being her happy self as she disappears. 

Hopi was searching for his bag of darts back at the ship he left behind. 

Cortessa walks behind him. "Looking for these Hopi?" she asks. 

She was dangling his bag of darts. "I'm sssorry malady, I usually never forget my poisssonousss dartsss," he said, trying to defend himself. 

Cortessa automatically copied off of Hopi's way of talking. "Itsss...ahem it's all right. Here take this with you," she said.

She offers a vial of purple concoction that Jinn had created before. "What tisss it?" he asks. 

Cortessa did it again, copying off of Hopi. "Drink thisss, I mean this and it shall make you grow taller than a building and will be able to squish those rangers like insects," she explains maniacally. 

The rangers have teleported themselves to the lair while Celeste, finally out of her chambers looking for Bloom. "Bloom where are you?" she wonders.

Celeste spotted the rangers. "Ah rangers, have you seen Bloom?" She asked.

The group was going to ask the same question. "We did, hoping she would be here," Amara explains.

Aaron takes a deep breath. "She went out to the human world by herself, but we were with her the whole time," Aaron stated.

Emmitt joined in. "Then we were stopped by a reptilian man, and then we told her to go home," Emmitt added. 

Celeste understood what had happened. "I see," Celeste said. 

Raquel sighs. "We have to find her, she can be anywhere in the city," Raquel stated. 

The rangers nod their heads. “We'll have to split up. Raquel, Emmitt you go check at all the shops. And Talon, Aaron check the parks and I'll check the gardens," Amara instructed. 

At a nearby bench inside the city's garden, a little girl holding her doll was crying.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" asks a sweet serene voice. 

The little girl looked up and saw Bloom. "What's wrong sweetie?" Bloom asks again. 

The little girl wipes her tears away with her hand. "I can't find my mommy," the little girl spoke. 

Bloom fixes her skirt part of her faerie dress and sits down next to the little girl. "What's your name dearie?" Bloom asks kindly. 

The girl looks at Bloom with a small smile. "Katy," she said shyly, holding her doll closely. 

Bloom smiles cheaply. "What a beautiful name, my name is Bloom," she replied. 

The little girl starts smiling a little better. "Are you a faerie?" she asks innocently.

Bloom smiles wide and nods her head. "Want to see something?" She asked.

The little girl shakes her head yes. "Can I borrow your doll?" Bloom asks. 

The little girl hands her the doll, and places it on the bench. "What's her name?" Bloom asks. 

Katy smiles at Bloom. "Sally," she giggled.

Bloom started to concentrate. "Okay Sally, dance," Bloom commands.

Bloom sprinkles some dust and the doll suddenly becomes alive as it starts dancing lively like a ballerina. Katy claps and laughs with joy. 

The doll finishes her dance, it lays on Katy's lap. "Katy!" yells Katy's mother. 

Both Katy and Bloom look at the source of the voice, it was Katy's mother. "Shh, it will be our secret okay?" Bloom hushed secretly.

Katy nods her head Yes and then runs to her mother. "Mommy!" she cries out. 

The woman gave a sigh of relief. "Oh honey, you scared me to death, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

The two hugged each other. "It's okay mommy, Bloom found me," Katy said excitedly pointing at Bloom.

Bloom waves at the mother. "Thank you so much," the mother thanks gratefully.

Bloom just nods her head as she watches Katy and her mother leaves waving goodbye to Katy. 

Without realizing, Amara steps out of the clearing standing next to Bloom. "How did she know you were a faerie?" Amara asks curiously. 

Bloom still watches Katy walking away with her mom. "Children like Katy have a wide range of imagination, it's easy for them to see us. When life goes on children will eventually become adults and then they'll lose their imaginations. We don't exist to them anymore," Bloom explains sadly. 

Just then Bloom starts groaning in pain as she slumps to the ground. "Bloom, Bloom!" Amara exclaims. 

Amara gasps as she spots a purple like veins spreading around Bloom's shoulder. "What happened?" Amara asks worriedly. 

Hopi appeared in front of Amara and Bloom. "I poisssoned her with my dart, now a matter of time she'll die!" Hopi laughs appearing in front of them with a group of Soul Reavers.

Hopi points at Amara with his weapon. "Now white ranger it is your turn!"

Celeste observes the Crystal ball, worried for both Bloom and Amara. "Rangers hurry, Amara and Bloom need help!" she explains. 

Back in the gardens, Amara and the Soul Reavers were battling each other. She blocks, kicks and punches each foot soldier. 

They were just too many for her to handle as two foot soldiers grabbed her. "Why are you worried about thisss pathetic creature, she's sssuch a waste," Hopi teases. 

Amara closed her fists. "You're wrong, you don't know what a faerie is capable of," Amara hissed. 

Hopi laughs. "Ha isss that sssoooo, pleasss enlighten me," Hopi said sarcastically. 

Amara having a flashback just happened a few minutes ago. "They are protectors of dreams, a friend when a kid needs a laugh or sad. I won't let you or anyone ruin the dreams and hopes for every child in this world," she threatens. 

Just then her pendant glows a bright light as the Soul Reavers dissipates.

In Celeste's crystal ball, it glows a bright white light, much like Amara's light. Just then she hears the sound of the Pegasus make its musical noise, she closes her eyes knowing what Amara had done. 

Amara has unlocked a new ability. "It is time!" she exclaimed.

Amara stands up with poise and confidence as her pendant still glows. "I Will defeat you, for all children's dreams and hope!" she warns. 

She holds up her pendant. "Powers of the cosmos! Magic transcend, magic ignite!" she chanted. 

In a flash, she transformed into her ranger suit. "By the powers of the Pegasus, by the divine powers of life and eternal light, I am the white Cosmic Ranger!” she called out in confidence as she posed. 

Both Hopi and Amara battles head on sword versus sword. Amara jumps on Hopi's blade to block it and back flip kicks Hopi as her foot connects his chin. 

Sparks were being seen as Amara strikes Hopi. "Powers unleash," she called out.

She switches her sword into a bow. "Crescendo beam arrow!" She chants.

An energy beam like arrow soars in the air as it makes contact striking Hopi. 

Amara runs up to Bloom, "no, no, no Bloom stay with me!" Amara exclaims.

She drops to her knees next to Bloom. "I'm so cold," Bloom said shivering, feeling the effect of the poison. 

Katy saw Bloom laying on the ground. "Bloom!" a little voice was heard behind Amara. 

She looked and saw little Katy running to them. "Katy you shouldn't be here!" she warns. 

Katy finally made it to the pair. "No Bloom is my best friend. Wake up Bloom!" the little girl pleas. 

Amara starts to have a warm feeling swarming around inside her body as her pendant on her breastplate glows. "Powers of the cosmos, grant me the powers of undoing," she pleaded.

She can feel the warm feeling getting stronger. "Powers unleash, wind of healing!" She called out.

The white glow surges throughout Bloom's entire body, Katy leaned over and kissed Bloom's forehead. 

Bloom gasps for air and then disappears. "Wait where did she go?" Katy asks frantically. 

Bloom appears again. "I'm all right, thank you Katy," she replied.

That was it as Bloom vanishes. "She's fine Katy,” Amara smiles. 

Even though Katy can't see, she knew that Amara was smiling. 

Hopi wasn't finished yet walking behind Amara and Katy. "I will not be ssstopped so easily!" Hopi exclaims. 

Then Emmitt shoots his crossbow at Hopi. "Did somebody call animal control?" Emmitt jokes. 

Hopi got back up. "Try and stop me now, rangers!" he challenges.

Hopi opens the vial of concoction from earlier as he drinks it. 

He groans as he is now growing bigger and bigger. "This is definitely not cool," Emmitt complains. 

All rangers gasp and shock at the height of the now giant size Hopi. "Now I shall ssssquish you like a bug!" Hopi yells.

He stomps the earth as the rangers’ rolls out of the way. 

Bloom returns to the lair. "Oh Bloom, I'm so glad you're alright!" Celeste exclaimed.

Celeste hugs Bloom very tight. "What can we do, the rangers have never fought anything like this?" Bloom asked worriedly. 

Just then the sound of the Pegasus makes his magical sound, the two look at each other. "You don't think?" Bloom asks. 

Celeste nods her head. "Yes it is time Bloom," she responds.

The rangers tried anything they could from their weapon combinations and their powers, but no such luck. "We tried everything. What can we do?" Raquel asks frantically. 

Amara was starting to hear something in her head. "White ranger," a voice was heard inside Amara's head. 

Amara looked around. "White Ranger, you have worthy yourself an ally, from now on I shall come to your aid," the voice responds again. 

She puts her hands over her heart. "But who are you?" she asked. 

Amara'sgemstone started to glow. "I am the lord of the skies, I am Pegasus," the voice finally revealed its name. 

Just then the gem of her glove reacted even brighter. "Amara, the gem of your glove is glowing, you have unlocked something!" Raquel exclaims. 

Amara raises up her arms as the gem starts rapidly glowing brighter. "Powers unleash!" she chanted out loud. 

A beam shoots up in the air drawing out a five pointed pentagram. "Take flight, Pegasus!" Amara calls out. 

Clouds start circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram, as a bigger version of Pegasus comes sweeping down. The appearance of Pegasus wasn't the same as the Pegasus back at the Sanctuary. 

The Pegasus was almost armour-like with a gem attached to its head. "Cosmic Guardian spirit, fortissimo!" Amara chants.

Amara jumps in the air submerging inside the head of Pegasus, "spirits combine, spirits metamorphosis!" She chants as the Pegasus gets ready to transform as he flies up in the air, "Metamorphosis activate!"

Pegasus's head pushes back as the two front legs push up and the hind legs split from the body. The hooves from each of the front legs lifts up inside the leg revealing a foot on each leg. The hind legs turn into the shoulders and arms as the wings detached and reattached on the forearms.

The head of Pegasus pulls forward revealing a robot head as the eyes glow a turquoise color matching Amara's gem. "Cosmic Guardian Pegasus, activate!" Amara calls out.  
The zord swoops down on the ground landing gracefully posing. 

Inside the zord, Amara enters a conn-pod, a high advance cockpit and control center that allows Amara to control the zord through motion capture. "Amara if you please stand in the center of the cockpit, so we can initiate motion caption sequence," Pegasus explained.  
Just as she stands in the middle a visor comes down as she puts on the visor. 

Then the voice from the cockpit spoke out. "Initiating motion caption sequence...complete," the computer said. 

Just then the zord was now synced with Amara's moves. "All right let's see what we can do!" She said.

The zord moves with agility and finesse as the zord comes towards Hopi. Hopi attacks the zord but misses as the zord does a bicycle kick. The wing blade from its forearm turns to a blade and starts slashing Hopi, but he blocks with his blade. 

Then Pegasus dashes left and right slicing Hopi as sparks were being seen. "Thisss cannot be happening!" Hopi said in disbelief. 

He pulls out his darts and throws them towards the zord; however, the zord guards itself with its wings-like-shield. 

The zord's blade starts to glow. "Time to finish this!" Amara exclaims.

Inside the zord, Amara was drawing a five star pentagram. "Crescendo dividium!" She chants.

The zord draws the same five pointed star pentagram and shoots it to Hopi making him immobilized. "What, I can't move!" Hopi cried out in fear.

The zord lifts off the ground hovering. "Cosmic Guardian Pegasus, strike!" Amara shouts.

The zord dashes and jumps in the air and slices Hopi and jumps out of the way. "No!" Hopi cries out as he falls to the ground and explodes.

The rangers on the ground shouts with excitement and jump with joy. "Yeah! That's our girl" Emmitt exclaims. 

Amara jumps out of the zord to join with the rest of the rangers. They looked up and saw that the zord turns back into its natural animal form and disappears. Everyone hugs each other with victory.

Epoc and Jinn looked over at Stavros waiting for any kind of reaction, but he left the two at the bridge. "Uh, should we go after him?" Jinn asks Epoc worried. 

Epoc also dumbfounded and didn't know what to do. "Uh, let him be, let him have his space," he said. 

During the night, at a small house, little Katy was getting ready for bed brushing her doll's hair humming a happy tune. "there you go Sally, now did you brush your teeth?" she asks the doll like how her mother asks herself. 

Just then a small bundle of light appears on her nightstand. 

Katy smiled as she ran over the nightstand as Bloom appeared in her natural form. "Bloom, you're alive!" she said happily. 

Bloom smiles softly. "Yup, nobody can't bring me down, thanks to you Katy," Bloom responds, 

Bloom helps little Katy to go to bed. "Now I have to go, but always remember I will always be here for you, you just have to look for me in your dreams." She said.

Katy smiles and nods her head yes as she gets ready for bed. "Good night Katy," Bloom said. 

She hushes as she turns off the light with her magic and disappears.

Once again entering Amara's dream as she tosses left and right during the night. "My darling, my sweet Amethyst, I love you so much," said the lovely soothing figure.

The figure last words were. "Never forget me," the figure said.


	8. Roar thru the Jungle, Liger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers were giving a few days off from the Chief of the Valiant Squad and planned a birthday party for Aaron's little twin brothers.   
> A new lieutenant was sent by Lord Ozark as the evil forces sent not one but two monsters to attack the city. Aaron unlocks a new ability.

It was a slow day in Andorra, not even any crime activity going on in any sectors of the city. The city is in peace for the time being as the city folks living their ordinary day. 

Not far from the city, a small group of rugged pirates were harassing a little town. The pirates invaded early in the afternoon showing up in trucks wanting the townsfolk to surrender their valuables. In time, the rangers in their Valiant Squad uniforms appeared just in time to defend the little town from the pirates. 

The pirates didn’t put much up a fight. “Man, this is far too easy, these idiots didn’t even bother trying to fight us,” Emmitt retorted cockily. 

Talon finally finished loading the last bunch of the traders. “It wouldn’t be easy if we were sent on a rescue mission,” Talon stated. 

Emmitt had a “you see” moment. “See, that’s the kind of missions we should be doing!” Emmitt exclaims receiving an eye roll from the four.

Inside Valiant Squad Headquarters, the rangers arrived in the docking bay as they start unloading the carrier as the pirates were escorted to the prison section of the headquarters. 

Talon’s radio came on. “Lieutenant Sparks, please report with the rest of your team in the briefing room in half an hour,” a voice came through Talon’s radio. 

Talon pushed a button on her radio. “Coming Chief, all right let’s head to the briefing room, we’re being summoned,” she explained to the group. 

Upon entering inside the massive building is the Valiant Squad Headquarters. The building is twice as big as a military hangar and is a size of two football stadiums combine. Inside of the headquarters are two bridges intersecting one another. One bridge is for walking and the other is a bridge for the transporter carts sending from the dock bay to the prison section. 

The rangers got out of the vehicles they were riding in to get onto the transporter cart. The cart exits the dock bay and enters what appears to be a terrarium-like auditorium. At the center of the auditorium, is a huge redwood tree, which inside the tree the headquarters installed a cafeteria, training room and med bay.   
The Headquarter consist of different kinds of species and races were being seen mingling together in harmony. 

The rangers enters two double doors as they continued on a long hall way. “I wonder what the chief wanted,” Aaron wanders curiously. 

The rangers continued to walk down the corridor. “Well nothing to complain I’m sure, we did a great job today,” Talon replies. 

They made it to the briefing room as they see the chief standing behind another officer looking over a console that overlooks each corner of the city. 

Chief of the Valiant Squad is Jack Edward Sparks, the father of Talon Sparks. To those that are now veterans, he was called the “fearless” one. He is a noble man that makes sure all his officers are taken care of very well. He is a tough shell to crack, but when it comes to something he cherishes.

Unlike all guys, Jack is not afraid to show his soft side. "I take it the mission was a success?" He firmly asks.

He looks up and walks in front of the rangers. "Sir Yes sir!" the five replies in unison. 

He firmly shakes his head showing no emotion, whatsoever. "At ease, cadets, there is only one thing I will have to say..." he started.

The rangers relaxed their posture looking at each other wondering what he was talking about as he removes his hat. "You five have done a marvelous job for the pass weeks now and not even the rest of my men can do what you guys do better. I like to thank you for your hard work and dedication," he explains. 

Amara felt she wants to say something. "Permission to speak sir," Amara paused. 

He nods at Amara giving her the "go-ahead" as she steps out from the group. "With all due respect sir, we all came here for two purpose, to protect this city and to protect the ones we love," she stated.

The chief smiles at her response. "You guys have earn few days off," he offers. 

The five gasps with bewilderment and excitement smiling at each other. "Uh, sir?" Talon was confuse.

Jack chuckles at his daughter. "Yes Talon, I'm giving you a few days off, you don't think I'm that strict do you?" he asks sarcastically.

He cleared his throat. "Now you guys are dismissed, and please I don't want you to overdo yourselves, you're still young for christ sakes," he stated.

It took them about a half an hour to reach to the locker room as they change into their civilian clothes. "So what are you guys doing today, since we all have a few days off?" Raquel asks curiously. 

Everyone walks out of the buildin. "Well actually now that I'm off I get to spend time with the family, it’s my two little brothers’ birthday," Aaron explains. 

Talon totally forgot. "Oh that's right, how’s Ron and Ian doing?" Talon asks. 

Emmitt patted on Aaron's shoulders. "They're a handful that's for sure," Emmitt jokes.

He receives a solid punch to his shoulders. "Well you guys are welcome to join me," Aaron offers as they both followed Aaron.

Up in Stavros ship a newcomer has boarded, special request by Lord Ozark himself. Occasionally Stavros is furious being watched like a prisoner of his own ship. Both Stavros and Cortessa was located in the training chambers.

Cortessa slumps against the wall. "Well Stavros, you sure do fight roughly don't you, hope you're not taking out your frustrations on me now?" she warns him. 

Just than the doors of the room opens and a very elegant looking wolf humanoid walks in similar presence of being an authority figure. "Ah, Stavros and Cortessa, I am Azrael, your new shipmate," he said enthusiastically. 

Cortessa walks seductivelyat the newcomer. "Why hello handsome, come join the party, there is definitely more room for the three of use," Cortessa flirts with Azrael. 

He takes his hat off and bows like a gentleman. "My pleasure is all mine malady," he responds. 

Stavros has never heard such things in his life that was despicable. "Ugh, I think I'm going to barf," Stavros retorted. 

Azrael wave his finger at Stavros. "Ah, ah, wouldn't want me to report to Lord Ozark now do we?" Azrael fired back as Stavros growls. 

Stavros brush pass the two leaving the training room. "Well that was rather uncomfortable, shall we malady?" Azrael offered as he took Cortessa's hand and left. 

The rangers has just got done finishing the decoration for Aaron's two little brothers, Ron and Ian, his identical twins brothers. Ron gets into sorts of trouble as the other, Ian, was a little tad bit shy, but he would always follow around Ron whenever they venture off the house. 

Amara never in her life seen such structure as the rangers enters Aaron’s house. "Wow I can't believe this exists, it’s so beautiful. I'd give anything to wake up every day in a place like this," Amara said being taken a liking of the area. 

Raquel huffed. "Hey my house is not that bad," Raquel retorted. 

Amara laughs and throws her a pack of balloons. "No, Ron put that down, put it down or time out for you!" Aaron warns. 

The four went to check what was going on. "Um what are you doing here? Aren't you like trying to get them to leave the house while we "ixnay on the surprise birthday party"," Talon repeats. 

Aaron huffed. "Yeah, yeah I'm trying they're just a tad bit hyper right now," Aaron answers. 

Ron and Ian screamed outloud joyously. "All right out the house, come on. Let's go to the park!” Aaron suggested.

The two boys ran out the door with lots of energy. 

The rest of the group laughs at the two twin brothers. “I feel sorry about Aaron,” Raquel spoke. 

Amara ears peeks up. “Why is that?” Amara ask curiously. 

The rangers went outside of the balcony where they can see Aaron playing with his two little brothers. “Ever since his mother passed away and his dad gone missing, he’s been practically raising his brothers all on his own,” Raquel explains with sympathy. 

Amara thought back with the recent events with her own family, having to take care of her sister on her own, good thing she’s a teenager. 

She couldn't help but wonder. “I hope my parents and Marcus is okay?” Amara thought in her head. 

Back in the Sanctuary, Celeste, Bloom and Krystal was having a busy day trying to maintain the animals around the area. Celeste successfully tending Pegasus feeding the winged horse while Bloom and Krystal were busy tending a liger. 

Just than Celeste hears Bloom yelps. “That stupid liger!” Bloom huffs. 

Celeste wonders over curious. “what’s wrong?” she asks. 

Krystal couldn’t help laugh hysterically walking behind Bloom walking towards Celeste in a wet mess. “I tried giving him a bath,” Bloom explains glaring at Krystal. 

Celeste giggles a bit. “You do know ligers loves to play in the water?” she said whole heartedly.

They suddenly hear the liger roar like a lion as it heads back into the forest where it resides in. 

It was night time and the rangers had fun celebrating Aaron’s twin brother’s birthday. 

The boys had their share of cake and delicious food as the lay on the floor sprawled out. “Guessing they had an exciting day,” Amara said. 

Aaron smiles at his brothers. “I’m glad you guys were kind enough to help me, nobody wouldn’t have done what you guys did. I would of have to do this all on my own,” Aaron explains.

Emmitt patted Aaron's back. "Well, you have us buddy, through thick and thin,” he stated.   
They parted ways after they finished cleaning up the house bidding each other good night.

On board of Stavros ship, Epoc and Jinn watching the city lights being turned off. “Look Jinn, the whole city is going to sleep, must be nice to sleep,” Epoc stated as he too was about to fall asleep. “You idiot, wake up! Don’t want to miss anything and don’t want to upset the boss!” Jinn explained. “But, But, I’m so tired Jinn, maybe just a tiny…little…” Epoc stopped what he was saying as he drifts off to sleep. 

The doors to the bridge opens, as the newcomer and Cortessa enters the bridge follow by Stavros. “Wake up you fools!” Stavros growls cause the two to wake up. 

Azrael stood looking at the city. "Well now that I am here, we can start attacking the city with one of my own commanders,” Azrael stated. 

Cortessa sits down on top of the console. “We only have one issue, the power rangers; even if we use these concoction to make the monster grow, they have a zord” Cortessa added. 

Azrael wonders and then as an idea. “Then there is only one way to fix that. We shall send out two monsters to attack,” he suggested.

It was the next day during a bright sunny afternoon everything was peaceful still until the camera rapidly zooms to a bank. 

Inside a bank, each civilian facing low on the ground including the bank tellers.

Thieves were opening registers taking every money available. “Open the vault, now!” the leader of the thieves demanded.

One of the bank tellers open the big titanium safe. Just as the door to the vault opens, waiting behind the doors reveals the rangers in various position. Emmitt slouch against a wall of safety boxes, Aaron’s arms are folded as his bicep flexes, Raquel and Talon stand on each side of Amara.

Amara in the center shaking her head. “Did your mom ever told you to not take things that doesn’t belong to you?” Amara asks sarcastically. 

Talon have her hands on her holster ready to fire when necessary. “By the Valiant law, you have violated the city of Andorra law section 53.21, turn yourselves in right now or will turn you in by force if necessary,” Talon stated. 

The leader looks at one of his minions nodding his head the “go-ahead” look signifying the rest of the thieves to start firing at the rangers. Screams were being heard and gasps watching the sudden move. As the thieves’ stops firing, the leader holds up his hand and signals the one in front of the vault to check out the room. As the smoke begins to clear up, the thief was swooped inside the room as a yell being heard and then silence. It was quiet for a few minutes until one, follow by two and then three thieves were stunned. 

The rangers exit the vault holding up their laser pistols set to stun mode. “I’ll say it again, turn yourselves in or we will turn you in by force, choose carefully,” Talon repeats.   
Just then the remaining thieves came at them.

Amara lifts up a bag from the ground, and kicks the bag sending it in the air knocking down a thief. Then, she simply punt kicks the thief’s head as she ran up to the next thief sucker punching and kicking the thief. She front kicks another thief, roll over the thief’s back, and shoots her pistol to stun the thief.   
Two thieves grab her arms couldn’t break out the hold as the third thief came at her. Just as the third thief could land a punch, the three thieves were stunned by Aaron. 

The rangers surrounds the thieves knocking away their weapons, watching their every move. 

The leader was about to reach for his weapon but Talon stepped in front of him just in time. “Don’t even think about touching that gun, I wouldn’t hesitate to stun you,” Talon warned testing the leader of the group. 

Another squad carrier came up to the bank entrance just as the rangers stepping out with each thief right next to them. “You’ll see, better watch your back little miss, for when I get out of prison, I’m coming after you and your little group here,” the leader threatens. 

Talon walks up to the leader and head-butted him as a crack was being heard as surrounding people cringed and “ooh’d” at the sound. “Bitch, that bitch broke my nose!” the leader exclaims as he’s being escort to the carrier. 

Raquel stands next to Talon. “They just never learn their mistakes,” she retorted.

Azrael looking down the city with a telescope watching the rangers escorting the now arrested criminals into the carrier. Just then two feline like creatures approach the bridge; one has a cheetah appearance with human features and the other has a lion appearance with the same human features. 

Cortessa and Stavros, alongside with Epoc and Jinn looks at the two new creatures walking in the bridge. “Rishk and Ryker at your service,” the Lion humanoid announced.

Azrael bows to the two. “I want you two to destroy the power rangers, don’t return to the ship until you annihilate them!” Azrael commanded.   
The two feline humanoids walks out of the bridge to deploy. 

Stavros turns to Azrael. “Are you sure this will work?” Stavros asked.

Azrael looks at him with a snarl. “Are you questioning me Stavros?” he asked intimidated. 

He snapped getting a bit annoyed with Stavros. “Let us remind how many times you have failed to destroy the power rangers or do we need to report Lord Ozark?” Cortessa warns defending Azrael.   
Stavros snarled back and exits the bridge. 

Back in the Sanctuary, the rangers has been approving their training to the point of Celeste having a difficult time finding ways of training the rangers. “I’m impress you five, you are getting well with your training, getting kind of hard for me to find more techniques to train you,” Celeste teased. 

Emmitt flexed his muscles. “Ah, what can you say to such strong, dashing young group like us,” Emmitt responds cockily. 

Just then they heard the roar of the same liger coming from the nearby forest. “What was that?” Amara asked bewildered.

Just than the door opens and Bloom comes in yet again looking a mess. “Why does it happen to me all the time?” Bloom pouts. 

Celeste shakes her head. “This is the second time this week the liger has been giving us hell,” she explains. 

Aaron walks out the lair heading towards the sound of the roar as everyone follows suit. 

The group reaches to the entrance of the forest both feeling frightened and exhilarated. “Are you sure it’s safe to go in?” Raquel asked worried. 

Without a thought Aaron walks in the forest leaving a bewildered looks on their faces. “Yeah, don’t be such a bunch of pussies,” Emmitt retorts about to enter the forest.

A roar from the liger erupted inside the forest again cause Emmitt to jump back. “Now who’s the pussy now,” Talon retorted. 

Just before the rangers could enter the forest, Bloom quickly flew to the rangers and Celeste. “There’s no time, two creatures is attacking the civilians,” she warns. 

That caught the Ranger's attention. “Two creatures? Looks like they’re stepping up to another level,” Talon responds. 

Raquel looks back at the forest. “What about Aaron?” Raquel asked. 

Celeste knew why Aaron needed to go into the forest. “Don’t worry child, I think this is a task that Aaron can only do,” Celeste calmly said letting the rest of the rangers go. 

Amara looks at the other three as they disappeared teleporting back to the city. Celeste kept looking at the forest herself hoping Aaron knows what he’s doing.

Both Rishk and Ryker attacking the city handling a group of Valiant officers. “This is such a bore, why waste our time pathetic humans?” Ryker remarked as he finished the last bunch. 

The rangers finally came to the seen without Aaron. “Hold it right there!” Amara shouted.

The rangers were standing a few feet away from the two creatures. “Ah rangers, just the ones we’ve been searching for. We have a bone to pick off from you,” Rishk retorted. 

The rangers prepares to fight. “Well come on kitty, come at us!” Talon said. 

The three held out their pendants. “Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!” the three called out in unison.   
The three quickly transformed into their ranger suits and starts to attack the two feline creatures. Amara was attacking Rishk, while Talon and Raquel attacks Ryker.

Aaron was walking deep into the forest getting darker and darker.

He once again hears the liger roared knowing he’s close by the animal. “Okay Aaron, you can do this,” he told himself.

He finally reaches to a clearing and saw a magnificent sight. Right in front of him, a ten feet feline hybrid between a lion and a tigress laying on top of a boulder sleeping. Its black fur shimmering like a black diamond in the light from the opening of the forest with what looks like a gold pendant attached on its forehead. As if noticing his presence, the liger opens its violet eyes staring at Aaron and stood up from its spot. Aaron wasn’t sure to be petrified in fear for seeing such a big cat or stand his ground.

The liger starts circling him as if he was a prey. “Um hey, boy you are a big fella aren’t you?” Aaron gulped. 

Then he closes his eyes as if a memory flashed into his head.

One flash back showed before his father went missing when he went on to his mission. “But dad, what if I won’t see you again, I’m afraid we’ll never see you again,” a young Aaron explains watching his dad packing. 

Dustin slowly walks up to him and puts his hands on Aaron’s shoulders looking straight into his eyes. “Now you listen to me son, it’s all right to be afraid, but you have to realize that you are not alone, you have your friends and you have also your brothers,” his dad said genuinely.

The memory faded into another memory to the previous night after the twin’s birthday. “I’m glad you are guys are there for me when I have nobody. No one wants to take care of my brothers and I,” the memory of himself said. 

He couldn't help but smile to himself. “Well you have us now buddy, we stick together through thick and thin,” the memory of Emmitt said as the memory starts to fade.

Aaron opens his eyes noticing the liger in a sitting stance right next to him in eye leveled watching him curiously. 

Next thing, the liger walks up to Aaron as the big cat brushes its head against Aaron’s hand giving the signal to pet him. “There boy, I guess we’re both the same,” Aaron said. 

He speaks to the liger as if it can hear him. “I’m alone too, but you know what, you’re not alone; you have me, Celeste, Bloom, the faeries and the rest of the animals here, you just have to trust them," he said soothing the big cat.

Suddenly, the liger’s pendant on his head starts to glow along with Aaron’s pendant. The liger allowed Aaron to hop on its back as a five-pointed pentagram was drawn in the air. Once the pentagram was drawn the liger leaped into the pentagram as its dashing through the warp hole.

Rishk and Ryker was still fighting off the rangers, having the upper hand as Ryker strikes Talon down as sparks were being seen. 

Just than the warp hole opens up revealing just Aaron walked through it. “Sorry I’m late guys I had to take care of something,” he explains. 

The team regrouped joining Aaron. “what happen at the forest?” Emmitt asked curiously.

The group hears a roar far from the distance. “I’ll explain it later, but first let’s handle these two,” Aaron added. 

Aaron holds up his pendant. “Powers of the cosmos. magic transcend, magic ignite!” He called out. 

In a flash he was transforming into his ranger suit. “By the powers of the liger, by the divine powers of tranquility and the earth beneath me, I am the gold cosmic ranger!” he announces. 

Aaron prepares to fight. “Let’s get ‘em!” Aaron shouts. 

Now all five rangers rush to Rishk and Ryker.   
Aaron punches and kicks with amount of power to Ryker, sending the creature flew a few feet away. 

Aaron’s gauntlets appears with claws on as he slashes Ryker in a “X” move as sparks flew out of Ryker’s chest. “Powers unleash, world shaking,” Aaron chants. 

Aaron slams his fist to the ground sending a wave at Ryker. 

Talon was slashing left and right with her two swords as Rishk blocks every of her moves. 

She does a back flip kick and slash in a “X” move striking Rishk. “Powers unleash,” She starts chanting.

Her body ignites in flames, “Fiero dash!” She calls out.  
She then turns a flame like fireball striking Rishk. 

Amara and Emmitt standing next to each other aiming at both Rishk and Ryker with their range weapon, Amara with her bow and Emmitt with his crossbow. “Powers unleashed, crescendo beam arrow!” Both chants in unison. 

A beam of arrows strikes the two.  
Still have a little energy left, Rishk and Ryker pulled out the same concoction Hopi had. As they drank the concoction they can feel a warm sensation scorching through their body as they can feel their bones cracking and their bodies starts to grow.

Rishk and Ryker now stands taller than a business building as they both stomp on the ground. “There’s two of them, what are we going to do?” Talon worries. 

Amara walks in front of the team. “I’ll have to try my best to beat the two,” Amara said determined.

Amara raises up her arms as her pendant starts rapidly glowing brighter. "Powers unleash, take flight, Pegasus!" She calls out. 

Clouds starts circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram, as a bigger version of Pegasus came swooping down. "Cosmic Guardian spirit, fortissimo!" Amara chants. 

Amara jumps in the air submerging inside the head of Pegasus. "Spirits combine, metamorphosis activate!" she chanted

The Pegasus transformation sequence was shortened. “Cosmic Guardian Pegasus, activate!” she shouts as the zord poses. 

The rangers from the ground continues to watch Amara fight the two creatures. “Ugh, I can’t watch, this is not fair,” Emmitt said as he bumps his fist to his hand. 

Rishk and Ryker was too fast for Amara to attack as they dashes left to right, the rangers can see spark flying out of Amara’s zord’s chest. “I have to help her, there is got to be something I can do,” Aaron thought with gritted teeth. 

Back in the lair, Celeste and Bloom was watching inside the crystal ball when it lights up follow by a roar from the liger. 

Celeste smiled wide and Bloom looks at her excitedly. “Does that mean?” Bloom asks hoping the two are thinking alike. 

Celeste nods her head knowing that Aaron needed to go in the forest for a reason.

Emmitt, Raquel and Talon looks over and saw that Aaron’s gem attached to his glove was glowing. “Aaron look, it’s just like Amara’s gem,” Raquel stated. 

Aaron looks at his gem. “Gold Ranger!” a voice shouts inside Aaron’s head.

That deep voice startled him. “Liger is that you?” Aaron answered.

Aaron could feel the liger talking to him. “Yes Gold Ranger, you have worthy yourself an ally, from now on I shall come to your aid,” the voice responds again. 

It was Aaron's turn to stand in front. “Powers unleashed!” Aaron started his chant.

A beam shoots up in the air drawing out a five pointed pentagram just like Amara did. “Its hunting time. Roar through the jungle, Liger!” he chants. 

Clouds starts circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram. A bigger version of the liger came out. 

The appearance of the liger was the same as it was back at the forest only now armor like. “Claw strike Liger!” Aaron yells out as the Liger does exactly Aaron commanded having the same speed as Rishk and Ryker. 

Aaron starts to run towards the liger zord. "Cosmic Guardian spirit, fortissimo!" Aaron chanted.

He jumps in the air submerging inside the head of the liger. "Spirits combine, spirits metamorphosis!" he chants.

The liger gets ready to transform as he dashes up in the air. "Metamorphosis activate!" Aaron called out. 

The head of the liger pushes forward as its legs straightens up. The two front paws lifts up as hands were revealed as the hands flexing. 

Finally a robot head reveals itself above the liger’s head as the eyes glows a ruby color matching Aaron’s gem. "Cosmic Guardian Liger, activate!" Aaron announces.

The liger zord drops down on the ground landing as a crater being created and then poses. Inside the zord, Aaron enters a conn-pod, similar to Amara’s cockpit. Just as he stands in the middle, a visor came down as he puts on the visor. 

Then the voice from the cockpit spoke out, "Initiating motion caption sequence...complete" 

Just than the zord has now synced with Aaron’s moves. "All right let the hunt begin Liger!" He stated.

The zord moves with agility as the zord comes for Amara’s aid attacking Rishk. Rishk attacks the zord but misses as the zord does a rapid flying bicycle kick. The claws forms back as the Liger zord starts slashing Rishk, but he blocked with his blade. 

Then Pegasus dashes left and right slicing Ryker as sparks were being seen. "I cannot believe this is happening!" Rishk said in disbelief. 

Both Rishk was on opposite side of the Pegasus and Liger zord. 

The zord's blade starts to glow. "Time to finish this Aaron!" Amara exclaims inside the cockpit. 

Aaron nods his head. "Crescendo dividium!" The two chanted in unison.

The two zord draws the same five pointed start pentagram and shoots it to both Rishk and Ryker making the two immobilized. "What, I can't move!" Ryker cried out.

The Pegasus zord slashes. "Cosmic Guardian Pegasus, strike!" Amara shouts. 

Aaron calls out the same time. “Cosmic Guardian Liger, strike!” he repeated.

Both of the zords dashes. The liger slices at Rishk as the Pegasus zord slices Ryker. "No!" the two creatures in unison.   
The two falls to the ground and explodes.

The three rangers on the ground level looks up shouting victorious. “Yeah, that showed them,” Emmitt nodded. 

Aaron and Amara jumps down their zord as the two changed back into their animal selves and disappears. “That was way cool!” Raquel said bewildered.

Aaron agrees. “Well the evil forces better watch out now, now that we have two zords,” Aaron stated.

Back at the militia base, Marcus woke up and found that the guards blocking his door was no longer in front of his door. He rushes over to an air vent as he tries to pull the door out. He finally got in the vent as he tries quietly to escape the building.

Once he got out, he made a run to the gates. “I must find Amara and Mia,” he said.

Just than he was surrounded by Soul Reavers. A reptilian creature walks up to Marcus. “Nice try escaping, now turn back to your chambers,” the reptilian creature sneered. 

Marcus sucker punched the reptilian and starts fighting the foot soldiers. The way Marcus fought was with swiftness and agility as the Soul Reavers laying spread out the ground he runs for the gates. 

Just as he almost walks out, he was shocked, “Aah!” Marcus yelled.

Marcus falls to the ground knocked out. “This one keeps escaping,” The reptilian creature stated. 

The scientist tortoise walks to the reptilian creature. “Take him back to his chambers and prepare for the final step, let’s go on to Project Panther,” the turtle scientist suggested.


	9. Soar thru the Sky, Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Emmitt's birthday and the rangers tries to keep it a secret about his surprise party.  
> What can the evil forces be up to?

It was during the afternoon, Amara and Raquel were at the Channelside shopping center just spending the day with Mia, making it a “ladies day out”. Talon couldn’t make it since she has to work. 

Out of nowhere, Emmitt appears in between the girls placing his arms around Amara and Raquel’s shoulders. “Hey my lovely ladies, what are we doing today?” he asks ecstatically. 

Both girls groan as they shrug his arms off their shoulders. “Not much Emmitt, what brings your royal presence to us peasants?” Raquel jokes while smacking his arm. 

Emmitt pretends to be shocked. “What can a guy ask two beautiful girls what’re they up to?” he asks sarcastically. 

Raquel rolled her eyes. “Not when these girls know you and know what you’re up to doofus,” Raquel responds. 

Emmitt stopped the girls from walking. “Well do you know what today is?” Emmitt wonders wishfully. 

Raquel looked at Amara. “Uh, oh um look at the time, Mia has to go do her homework, so we have to take her home, come Mia, bye Emmitt,” she lied.

Raquel made sure they were far away from Emmitt. “Ugh, damn it, I can’t just lie to him Amara,” Raquel admits. 

She covers her face with her hands in shame. “Uh I guess I never noticed,” Amara replies sarcastically. 

Raquel begins to worry. “What are we going to do?” she asked. 

Amara tries calming her down. “Hey, Raquel it’s okay, look, we still have time to gather the others and plan the most extravagant party,” Amara explains.

All three put their stuff in Raquel’s car and drove off.

On board the enemy’s airship, Jinn and Epoc were eavesdropping on Amara and Raquel’s conversation. “Ooh, birthdays, I love birthdays!” Epoc comments joyfully. 

Jinn claps his hands like a child. “Especially birthday food, and this sweet delicious food this race calls cake!” Jinn added.

Stavros walks in on time to hear the last statement. “You fools, stop fooling around and get back to work, we’re over here busting our minds here while you two are dilly dally about,” Stavros complains. 

Cortessa just thought of an idea. “Birthdays huh? Well then we must give the Silver Ranger a present then, and I just have the perfect gift,” she suggested.

Emmitt now wanders around the amusement park bummed that today was his birthday and everybody he knows has forgotten about his big day. 

He was sitting on a bench next to a merry go round. “Man, I can’t believe they forgot. Typical mom and dad is too busy to even notice what’s today is, but my friends, I’m sure there is a reason,” Emmitt thought.

He was looking down at his drink he bought.  
He started to remember back then when he first met Talon, Aaron and Raquel when they were just kids. 

A flashback of when Emmitt was eight years old when he first arrived at Andorra as his parents just received a huge job offer. He was sitting on a bench next to the elementary school alone waiting for his ride to come get him. 

He sat alone eating his apple and reading his favorite graphic novel. “What are you reading geek?” asked one of the elementary school bullies. 

He looks at the three bullies with fear. “Look at the dweeb,” one jokes. 

The other one points at Emmitt. “Look at his clothes,” another one joked. 

Just then a small voice was heard behind them. “Hey leave the kid alone!” warns young Talon. 

Young Raquel joins Talon. “Get out of here creeps,” Young Raquel steps up. 

One of the bullies laughs. “There’s only two of you,” one of the bullies stated.

Another boy's voice was heard next to them. “You’re not very smart aren’t you fellas,” Young Aaron wise cracked at the three. 

Then the memory skipped to the three bullies running away while trying to pick their underwear out from their butts. “Next time, it won’t be pleasant!” Young Aaron warns. 

The three turn back to the little kid sitting on the bench scared. “Hey you okay?” young Raquel asked sitting next to Emmitt. 

Aaron joins the two. “It’s okay, they won’t be coming after you,” Aaron promised. 

Talon was the last one to join them. “Friends?” young Talon added. 

Emmitt smiles at the three. “Friends,” he said.

The young Emmitt smiled as he came out from his trip to memory lane. “What am I thinking, they won’t forget about my birthday,” Emmitt reassures himself. 

He stood up from the bench and walked away from the merry go round exiting the theme park on the search for his friends.

Up in the airship, the bridge doors open, a mammoth like humanoid steps into the bridge. “Volklore at your service,” the mammoth humanoid stated. 

Cortessa walks up to the humanoid mammoth. "Yes, we have a task for you, you’re perfect for the silver ranger’s gift from us,” she explains. 

Stavros was curious. “How is this plan going to work?” Stavros asked.

Cortessa huffs at Stavros. “Must I do all the thinking here?” Cortessa retorts. 

Azrael tries to calm her down. “Don’t mind him Cortessa, he’s been thinking with his foot in his mouth all the time,” he states. 

Cortessa breathes in and out. “As I was saying, during the silver ranger’s birthday, Volklore will spring the attack taking out the power rangers,” she explained. 

The mammoth creature nodded. “Yes malady, I will freeze the power rangers, they can’t do anything when they are frozen. Then the city will be ours for the taking,” Volklore finishes. 

Cortessa waves her hands as Volklore was magically put in a gift box. “Take him for departure and make sure to distract the rangers while one of you puts this gift without being discovered,” she instructed looking at the  
Soul Reavers struggles to take the box.

Outside Andorra Park, without Emmitt the rest of the rangers were setting up the gazebo for Emmitt’s birthday. 

Aaron was up on the ladder arranging a birthday sign while Raquel instructed him to straighten the sign. “Okay a little to the left. More to the right. Go up a little bit to the left, got it,” Raquel instructed. 

Aaron missed his step sending him falling off the ladder. Raquel rushes to him. “Oh my goodness, are you all right?” she asked.

Aaron winced. "Nah, I’m perfectly fine, I didn’t feel a thing,” Aaron retorts sarcastically. 

Amara laughs. “Come on guys, we owe it to Emmitt, I feel sorry for the guy,” she stated. 

Just then a group of Soul Reavers appears in front of the rangers. “Soul Reavers, what are they doing here?” Talon wonders.

The rangers standing in a fighting stance. “Let’s take ‘em out guys,” Amara suggests. 

The four jump out of the gazebo in different locations ready to fight the Soul Reavers.

Amara jumps off the ledge of the gazebo to tackle down a foot soldier as she rolls forward to get right back up. She kicks one foot soldier three times followed by a front kick with her left leg. She flips over a foot soldier and drop kicks it. Just as she sucker punches, the Soul Reaver disappears. 

Talon does a series of flips and jumps in the air as she does a jumps split kick at the two Soul Reavers. She ducks as one foot soldier misses and she kicks another one. She rabidly punches one foot soldier followed by a bicycle kick. One Soul Reaver came at her with a sword as she blocked every move. She grabs the foot soldier’s wrist and pulls it towards her as she jumps backwards as the foot soldier lands on the ground face planted. 

Raquel flips to miss a foot soldier’s attack as she lands on the ground, followed by a backspin with her legs sticking out blocking the foot soldier’s attack as she gets up. She picked up a broom and unscrew the brush end using the broom handle as her staff, twirling the broom handle and poses. “Let’s dance,” she said.  
She hits one on the left and one on the right. “Have a nice trip,” she said.

She twirls the handle around. “Ta ta, and see ya,” she said as she sticks the hand in the ground, and spins around with the staff as she butterfly kicks.

Aaron hits a foot soldier with his palms open on the chest while kicking another located on its midsection. He jumps on the foot soldier’s shoulder, punches it on the head and flips forward taking down the foot soldier. One foot soldier throws a punch but Aaron dodges as he lands a solid hard punch at the foot soldier’s left side as he back kicks the next one behind him. The same foot soldier tries to punch left and right, but Aaron grabs both its arms as he flips around and does a drop kick to the foot soldier at the chest sending it crashing down on the ground. 

As the four were occupied with the rest of the foot soldiers, one Soul Reaver appears and puts the big present next to the other gifts on the gazebo and disappears. 

Just as the one foot soldier drops off the gift, the rest disappears. “Okay that was insane,” Talon stated. 

Aaron scratched his head. “I wonder what they were after?" He wonders. 

Amara starts heading to the gazebo. “Well come on, we must continue finishing setting up the gazebo,” Amara said as the four got back to work on the decorations.

Emmitt teleported inside the lair noticed nobody there. “Hello?” He calls out.

Celeste was surprised to see Emmitt. “Oh, Emmitt, what brings you here?” She asked.

Emmitt waved bashfully. “Hey Celeste just wanted to know if the rangers were here,” he explained. 

She nods her head as she continues reading the same enchanted book. He walked out of the lair and just began walking around the lair’s premises until he saw something flying up above. Couldn’t really see since the sun is on his face. Then whatever was flying sent out a musical bird like roar as a white long tailed bird almost silver looking flying from the sun. 

It landed on an edge of a tree spreading its magnificent silvery wings. “The phoenix, a magnificent creature if I must say, the longest bird ever existed,” Celeste stated. 

Emmitt was amazed. “Wow it must have been lonely for the phoenix to live on forever, such an amazing creature,” Emmitt stated. 

Celeste agrees. “The phoenix carries such extraordinary powers, the phoenix can cure any effects those who fall ill, but there is a sad part," Celeste told him. 

Emmitt began to worry. “What’s the saddest part?” Emmitt asked, still watching the phoenix. 

Suddenly it caught on fire and puffs into smoke. Emmitt gasps. “What the hell just happened!” he exclaimed.

Hee went up to climb the tree. “Ah, that must have meant that it had ended his cycle,” Celeste explains. 

Emmitt finally was at the top of the tree where the phoenix last stood, “there is nothing but ashes,” he stated.

Celeste looked up where Emmitt was. “Just wait and see,” Celeste suggested. 

Emmitt’s eyes widen as he sees movement coming from the ashes. “See Emmitt, the other gift that the phoenix possesses, was when it reaches the end of its cycle, it will burn to ashes, but will be reborn in its ashes,” She explained. 

Emmitt washes the little phoenix peeking its little head and sees Emmitt and does a little screech. “Hey little guy, I won’t hurt you, you’re not alone,” Emmitt soothes the little phoenix just as his pendant glows. 

Celeste smiles knowing full well that Emmitt and his animal spirit have connected. 

The four waited for an hour waiting for Emmitt to show, but they tried every place they think he might have been. “Anything?” Amara asks, hanging up her phone.

Raquel hung up her phone. “Nada, I checked in with his parents, but they were busy,” Raquel answered. 

Aaron and Talon just came back from the shopping area and the amusement park. “We searched everywhere and found no sign of him,” Talon explained. 

Aaron thought of one last place. “Maybe Emmitt went to the sanctuary,” Aaron stated. 

Aaron was about to call out Celeste when the big box started moving. “You all just saw that right?” Raquel asked, confused.

Talon and Aaron walked up to the box as it moved again. “What’s in it?” Amara wonders. 

Aaron opens the box and looks inside; all he saw was complete emptiness. “There’s nothing in here,” he announced. 

Just then something jumps out of the box as Volklore regenerated to his full size out from the gazebo. “Hello rangers, it’s finally an honor to meet the ones that have been interrupting our domination of this city, now I’m afraid you all must perish,” Volklore stated. 

The rangers prepared to fight. “There is no way we’ll let you get away with this, let’s do it guys,” Amara announced.

The four held up their pendants. “Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!” the four chants in unison. 

In a flash the rangers were transformed into their ranger suits as they're ready to fight. 

Amara jumps at Volklore starting with a sucker punch, and three kicks but Volklore blocks. She walks up on to his chest as she flips backwards but Volklore hits her square in the midsection sending her flying a few feet away. 

Raquel and Aaron jump in as Raquel uses her staff and Aaron his gauntlets. Can hear metals clashing together as Volklore blocks their weapons. Raquel went first swinging and hitting left and right with her staff as Volklore dodged every move. She managed to hit Volklore but not enough to knock him down as he came at her as she blocked his moves. He took out his sword like a chain whip and wrapped it around Raquel’s staff taking it away from her as the staff landed a few feet away. 

Just as Aaron comes from behind, first Volklore wraps his sword like a chain whip around Raquel’s ankle allowing her to trip and without looking wrapping the sword like chain whip around Aaron’s wrist pulling him forward as he does a jump kick on Aaron’s chest. 

Amara regroups as she flips into the fight followed by Talon with her two swords. Both girls attacked from both directions.

Volklore keeps blocking, as the sound of metal being heard again. “Powers unleash, crescendo beam sword strike!” Amara chants as she slices in the air. 

It was Talon's turn to strike. “Powers unleash, fiero strike!” Talon chants as she too slices in the air. 

Volklore flips up in the air as both moves hit both Talon and Amara as they have been hit big with mounts of sparks coming out from them. 

Both Talon and Amara demorphed having to deal with such damage. “This guy is too powerful,” Amara stated. 

Before they could do anything, Volklore turned both Talon and Amara frozen. “Amara, Talon!” Raquel shrieks having to see her friends frozen. “You bastard!” Aaron exclaims as both him and Raquel continue to fight.

Celeste and Emmitt both walk inside the lair when they see the crystal ball glowing bright. “Oh no, this mammoth of a creature is attacking everyone, you must hurry go!” Celeste commanded. 

Emmitt nods his head and then disappears from the lair. “Good luck my friend,” Celeste said.

Back at the gazebo Aaron and Raquel flew back as they both demorphed, similar to Talon and Amara. “Where’s Emmitt, I hope he’s okay?” Raquel mentioned.

Volklore has his eyes set on Raquel. “Raquel look out!” Aaron shouted.

He pushed Raquel away just in time for Volklore to miss her. 

Raquel opened her eyes and saw Aaron had turned frozen. "No, Aaron!” she cried out. 

Volklore was doing a little victory dance. “Ha, now it’s just you and I, blue ranger, prepare to freeze,” Volklore threatened. 

Just then a tiny horizontal tornado like drill came and successfully hit Volklore. 

Raquel looked and saw Emmitt just cast a spell as he ran to her. “Thank goodness you came, where were you?” Raquel asked in relief. 

Emmitt joins Raquel. “I thought you guys forgot my birthday, so I walked around and went to the sanctuary,” he explained. 

Raquel was shocked to hear what he said. “What! We have not forgotten your birthday, we were going to surprise you but things got kind of outta hand,” she explained.

Volklore intervened. “Ah, finally another ranger to be turned into ranger popsicles,” Volklore jokes. 

Emmitt walks towards the mammoth creature. “How dare you threaten my friends and ruin a surprise party for me, they must have worked their asses off and you went to wreck it,” Emmitt mentions. 

Volklore could care less. “Oh who cares about a meaningless celebration?” Volklore mocks. 

Emmitt knew the creature wouldn't understand. “That’s because you don't do anything because you are a heartless bastard,” Emmitt retorts. 

Volklore prepares to fight. “I’m done talking, let’s fight!” He suggested. 

Emmitt felt a warm sensation coming from within him saw that his pendant glowed. 

He looks at Raquel as they start doing the morphing stance. “Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!” They called out in unison.

In a flash the two were transformed into their ranger suits. “From the powers of the phoenix, by the divine powers of purity and the air above me, I am the silver Cosmic Ranger!” Emmitt introduced himself as he posed. 

Raquel's transformation was complete. “From the powers of the leviathan, by the divine powers of wisdom and the graceful water surrounds me, I am the blue Cosmic Ranger!” she announces as she poses. 

Emmitt does a bicycle kick followed by a three punch combo but Volklore blocks every move. Raquel jumped kicks but was stopped in midair as Volklore grabbed her and tossed her away. Volklore starts shooting ice at him, but Emmitt manages to maneuver himself to miss each ice shot. Raquel flips in and tries to kick Volklore on his side but he grabs her leg, punches her in the midsection, has her flip in the air and strikes her with an ice bolt as sparks come out of her armor. 

She landed on the ground now frozen. “No Raquel!” Emmitt cried out. 

He looks at his friends in defeat as he kneels to the ground in a defeated kind of way. “Ha, ha, now it’s time that you say nighty night silver Ranger, and this will be the last!” Volklore said victoriously as he shot a beam at Emmitt.

Celeste is doing her usual pacing back and forth whenever the rangers are in a tough situation. “No, come on Emmitt, you can do this,” she cheered. 

She heard the sound of the phoenix from outside as she went to check out the bird. 

She looked up and saw a fully grown phoenix flapping its wings as the gem on its head started to shine. “Could it be?” she wonders.

Just as Volklore shoots a beam at Emmitt, a force field has blocked the incoming beam as it fires back at Volklore sending himself flying to the air and then rolling on the ground. 

Emmitt had a flashback again in his childhood memory. “We’ll be best friends forever!” Young Aaron states. 

Young Raquel nodded. “Yeah, from here on out, nobody can’t break the bonds that we have with each other!” Raquel also adds. 

Young Emmitt agrees with the two. “And whoever has a deal with that can take a hike, because they have a rude awakening coming at them!” Young Emmitt exclaims. 

The younger version of the four held out their fists in the center. “Friends for life!” all said in unison. 

Emmitt shakes his head shaking off the recent memory trip. “Yeah that’s it, no matter what my friends are still here with me and I will find a way to unfreeze you guys,” he promised. 

He stands up and starts drawing a five-star pentagram. “Powers unleashed, sent out phoenix bow!” Emmitt chants standing in front of the pentagram. Inside the pentagram comes out the phoenix. The phoenix appearance now turned to armor like. 

Its wings spread out and stiffened and the head pulls down as it completes its transformation. “Crescendo, beam shot!” Emmitt chanted. 

Emmitt stands a few feet away from Volklore as he releases an arrow shape like beam soaring the air as it successfully struck Volklore. 

Volklore stumbles. “No this cannot be!” Volklore cried out. 

He pulls out a bottle of concoction and drinks it making him grow into giant size. “This is not good,” Emmitt admits.

Just then the gem of his glove glows. “Silver Ranger, can you hear my voice?” a male voice so soft asked.

Emmitt could feel the Phoenix talking to him. “Phoenix, is this you talking?” he asked. 

He could feel a warm sensation coursing through his body. “You have proven yourself an ally and every time you need, I will come to aid,” the phoenix explained. 

Emmitt nods his head as he raises his hand up in the air as the gem activates. “Powers unleashed!” Emmitt calls out.

A beam shoots up in the air drawing out a five pointed pentagram just like he did earlier to summon the phoenix bow. “Soar through the sky, Phoenix!” he summoned. 

Clouds start circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram. A bigger version of the phoenix came out. 

The appearance of the phoenix was the same but only more robotic form. “Dive bomb attack!” Emmitt commands.

The Phoenix does exactly as he commanded as the phoenix dashes left and right striking Volklore as if its wings were blades. "Cosmic Guardian spirit, fortissimo!" Emmitt chanta.

He jumps in the air submerging inside the head of the phoenix. "Spirits combine, spirits metamorphosis!" he called out.

The phoenix gets ready to transform as the phoenix flies up in the air. "Metamorphosis activate!" Emmitt called out.

The head of the phoenix pulls backwards as the legs straighten out and twist. The chest part of the phoenix unfolds revealing arms. Finally a robot head reveals itself as the Phoenix head twists and opens its mouth as the eyes glow a blue color matching Emmitt’s gem. "Cosmic Guardian Phoenix, activate!" he announces. 

The zord flies down on the ground landing gracefully then poses. Inside the zord, Emmitt does the similar thing what Amara and Aaron do in their zord. Just as he stands in the middle, a visor comes down as he puts on the visor. 

Then the voice from the cockpit spoke out, "Initiating motion caption sequence...complete" the computer said.

Just then the zord has now synced with Emmitt’s moves. "All right let’s show this big mammoth who’s boss Phoenix!" He said.

The zord moves with speed as the zord attacks Volklore. Volklore attacks the zord but misses as the zord was too fast. As Volklore shoots his ice beams, the zord covers itself with its wings. As the zord's wings uncovers, a sword appears as the zord is now attacking Volklore with every strike, sparks can be seen coming out. 

Then Phoenix flaps its wings hovering and starts dashes left and right slicing Volklore. "I cannot believe this is happening!" he said in disbelief. 

The zord's blade starts to glow. "Time to finish this!" Emmitt exclaims inside the cockpit. 

The zord draws out a five star pentagram. "Crescendo dividium!" Emmitt chanted.

The zord shoots the pentagram to Volklore making him immobile. "What, I can't move!" Volklore cried out. 

Emmitt and the Phoenix zord are in sync. "Cosmic Guardian Phoenix, strike!" Emmitt calls out.

The zord dashes through Volklore. "No!" He cries out. 

Volklore falls to the ground and explodes. “Yeah, that’s the way it’s done!” Emmitt exclaims. 

Up in the airship. “No, my plan to annihilate the power rangers was almost a success,” Cortessa exclaims sorrowfully.

Stavros snickered. “I knew your plan wasn’t going to work, now there are three zords,” he states.

Cortessa turns to Stavros. “Shut it you bastard I am nowhere near your level yet,” she barked. 

Stavros growled. “At least we now know they have three, and the big surprise is almost complete,” Azrael explained.

Back at the park, Emmitt demorphs checking for his friends. “Still frozen, I thought once he’s destroyed they would have been unfrozen,” he told himself.

Just then a flashback from earlier when he visited the sanctuary. “The phoenix carries such extraordinary powers, the phoenix can cure any effects those who fall ill…” Celeste stated as Emmitt remembers her saying.

He snapped back into the present. “That’s it! I know what I must do,” he said to himself. 

He closes his eyes holding his pendant. “Powers of the cosmos, hear my plea, grant me the power to cure all status effects. Help me cure my friends,” he chants. 

His pendant glows. “Powers unleash, Phoenix tear reprise!” Emmitt chants.

An aura shoots out from Emmitt towards the other rangers. 

Just as the rangers were starting to unfreeze, Emmitt fell to the ground and passed out from too much energy use. “Oh no, Emmitt!” Raquel hurries over to Emmitt. 

Emmitt catches himself. “Whoa, easy I’m okay, I just need to rest,” Emmitt explains as everyone laughs.

Later in the evening, everyone decided to have Emmitt’s birthday in the sanctuary, Bloom, Krystal and the rest of the faeries were there, and their respected animals were there. “Emmitt, we want to thank you again for unfreezing us, I don’t know if I have frostbites or anything but we owe it to you buddy,” Aaron commented. 

Emmitt has a suggestion. “Now that you mention it, a nice birthday foot massage,” Emmitt jokes.  
He planted his foot on the table. 

Everyone starts to disagree. “Guys I’m kidding, besides I got what I want right here,” Emmitt admitted. 

Emmitt went and hugged his friends. “And now we have three zords, we sure to be unstoppable,” Celeste stated as everyone agreed.

Inside a laboratory, the tortoise scientist pushes a button as a chamber unlocks and opens revealing a figure with the color black as the dark sky, and a helmet shape of a panther.

Lord Ozark was standing behind the scientist in the laboratory. “Ah, my latest creation,” he said out loud. 

The tortoise Scientist worries. “It’s not complete yet milord, there are still some works that need to be done,” the scientist explains.

Lord Ozark watches the new specimen with an evil thought. “Soon, we will use Project Panther to annihilate the rangers,” Lord Ozark said, laughing maniacally.

What is Lord Ozark planning?


	10. Arise, Red Dragon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All her life Talon was known for being the leader of her squad and her teammates admires that. Now ever since Amara came into play, she became a leader instantly making all of the decisions whenever trouble arises.
> 
> Will she overcome this feeling and will it effect her abilities as a ranger?

Once again entering Amara's dream. 

She tosses left and right during the night. "My darling, my sweet Amethyst, I love you so much," said the lovely soothing figure.

The last words keep repeating at every end of her dreams. "Never forget me," the figure said.

Beep…beep…beep 

Amara woke up startled sitting straight up from her bed. “These dreams are not making any sense,” she said to herself. 

She hears a knock on the door of her room. “Come in,” she replied. 

Mia peaks her head inside the room. “Hey you okay?” she asked. 

Amara nods her head rubbing her eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness from her eyes. "What’s up?” she asked. 

Mia sat down on the edge of the bed. “Well you see I know you've been busy with work and all, but I was wondering if you can help me with my garden club’s project,” Mia explains. 

Amara sat up from her bed listening to her sister. “What do you need to do?” Amara asked. 

Mia sits indian style in Amara’s bed. “Okay so my garden club from school wanted to help out clean the park, you know save the environment type thing,” she explains. 

Amara liked the idea. “Yeah, I would like to help, can go ask the gang for an extra pair of hands,” Amara suggested. 

Mia nods her head excitedly. “Yes, the more help we get the more we get the park clean in time. Great let me call my group and arrange things,” Mia added as she exits the room.

Talon was out on the terrace from her house gazing out the city as she sighs deeply. Her life has definitely turned upside down, now having been three months since not only been promoted to Lieutenant in her squad but also being a power ranger. However, something has been bugging her lately. Ever since Amara has joined the group, it was like Amara has taken a leadership role. Her father saw that ability in Amara just like he did with herself. 

Just then she just received a message from her phone she looks down on her phone and the message read like this:

“Amara’s sister needs help 2 clean up the park, come join us☺!!” – Raquel

Cortessa gazes into the telescope sensing a hint of jealousy and doubt coming from the Red Ranger. “Ah the perfect time to try my new creature, watch out Red Ranger because you are going to be my test subject,” she sneered. 

Mia’s garden club and the Rangers made it to the park as they dropped their supplies at the nearest picnic table. “Alright troops, we are going to take out every piece of litter in this park and we won’t leave this place until it is clean and sparkly, who’s with me!” Amara instructed.

Amara was pretending to be a general as she pointed at everyone with a claw tool. “Ay, ay captain!” said the group. Talon rolls her eyes not joining in as she starts picking up trash. 

The bridge door opens revealing a Venus fly trap type creature with mixtures of greens and pinks. “Paratrap at your service malady,” the creature introduces herself. 

Cortessa smiles at her creature. “Good, I need you to implant something to cause Red Ranger’s jealousy to enhance, that way she will lose her energy,” she explained. 

The creature understands the plan. “It shall be done malady,” Paratrap replied.

As the creature accepted the plan, she left the bridge. “Jinn, Epoc, we must find a new location to take us off the air,” Cortessa explained. 

Jinn saluted. “Got it covered malady,” Jinn responded. 

The ship vanished from the air and reappeared almost like an island hovering in the ocean. “Cloaking device complete madame,” Epoc reported. 

Cortessa sits on Stavros’ chair. “Now let’s sit back and watch the show shall we,” she said as the.

A few hours had passed by when Mia’s garden club and the rangers had finally finished cleaning up the park, now packing up their equipment. “Ah, don’t you guys feel like you’ve done a good deed?” Emmitt stated. 

Emmitt lays down on the grass on top of a picnic blanket. “We all did great today, didn’t we?” Raquel admitted. 

Aaron was observing Talon. “Talon you’re being quiet?” Aaron stated. 

Talon shook off whatever she was thinking. “It’s nothing,” Talon responded. 

Just then, Soul Reavers appear in front of them making them stand up quickly. “Not again,” Emmitt whined.

Amara does a jump split kick at two of the foot soldiers while Aaron clotheslines another two. “Just our luck,” Amara retorted. 

She flips in the air allowing her to miss a hit from a foot soldier. “I’m beginning to think these guys don't catch a break,” Raquel stated. 

Emmitt ducks from an incoming punch. “I was just thinking the same thing,” Emmitt agrees sarcastically. 

Just then Paratrap appears. “Ah rangers finally to meet your acquaintances,” the creature stated. 

Paratrap throws one needle and it sinks into Talon’s skin. “Ah!” Talon yelped.

She started to feel strange as the toxins from the needles works their abilities inside her. “Until then rangers,” Paratrap said. 

Paratrap vanishes along with the Soul Reavers. “Again, why do they always leave and can’t finish on what they started?” Emmitt wonders. 

Amara went to check on Talon. “Hey, you okay Talon?” she asked. 

Talon shrugs off Amara. “I’m fine!” Talon snapped walking away from the group. 

Everyone was shocked to hear her snapped. “Whoa, looks like someone’s time of the month is up,” Emmitt retorts. 

Emmitt receives a smack from Raquel. “Rangers, Paratrap is attacking the amusement park, you must hurry!” Celeste said in their thoughts. 

The Rangers nodded at each other. “Great, another attack, come oh fearless leader,” Talon retorts sarcastically. 

Talon made a head start running towards the amusement park’s direction as the rest of the group looked at her worried. “Yes, run away, oh help us, please who’s going to help us!” Paratrap mocks the citizens running away hysterically. 

The rangers finally made it to the amusement park. “We must be cautious, be careful of her needles,” Amara suggested. 

Talon ignored Amara’s plan. “Forget that, let’s go!” Talon retorts. 

Talon runs towards Paratrap. “Magic transcend, magic ignite!” Talon chants. 

She jumps in the air as she transforms into her ranger suit. 

Talon starts attacking irrationally as Paratrap blocks every move. 

Paratrap slashes at Talon as sparks came out of her body, rolling over to the group. “Talon!” Raquel called out. 

The rangers take out their pendants. “Let’s do it guys, it's morphin time!” Amara said.

The other three joined Amara as they took out their pendants. “Powers of the cosmos! Magic transcend, magic ignite!” they chanted in unison.

In a flash the rest of the group transformed into their ranger suits. “I don’t need your help, I can do this!” Talon exclaimed. 

She attacks Paratrap again. “Talon, stop!” Amara called out. 

Paratrap’s nails shoot out like needles as the needles stick on Talon as sparks coming out from each part of where the needles are located. Talon rolls in the ground as she demorphs, knocked unconscious.   
Amara and Raquel jump in and attack Paratrap with their weapons. Amara slashes left and right with her sword, but Paratrap blocks her move. She flips and jumps in the air, rapidly changing her sword into a bow and shooting arrows at Paratrap, but Paratrap again blocks each arrow. Just as she flips over Paratrap, but she slashes back at Amara as she gets hit as she slams to the ground.

Raquel swings her staff around and quick jabs on the left and right but Paratrap blocks. "Powers Unleash, water bolt scatter shot!" she chants. 

The trident releases a water blast that looks like lightning splitting into multiple fragments, but Paratrap absorbs it and fires back at Raquel as she too was hit badly as sparks coming out of her body.

Emmitt jumps in the air shooting arrows from his crossbow but Paratrap blocks again. Emmitt does a bicycle kick and then moves out of the way as Aaron starts attacking using his greaves and gauntlets. 

Neither moves seems to work as Paratrap blocks every move. “Enough of this,” Paratrap said. 

Paratrap starts spreading little pollen as the rangers start being hit as sparks come out from their bodies.  
The rangers slump down on the ground. “Hm, I’ll be back for round two, catch you later,” Paratrap insisted as she vanishes.

Amara and the other caught up with Talon. “Come on, we better take Talon to Celeste and see what is going on,” Amara winces. 

Aaron and Emmitt both pick up an unconscious Talon as they teleport to Celeste’s lair as the screen fades to black.

Paratrap returns to the ship reporting in. “Ha-ha, yes my plan is working, great job Paratrap, I can feel the red ranger’s energy draining away,” Cortessa said proudly. 

Paratrap does a little victory dance. “I shall go back and lure the other rangers, it’s time for my second plan of attack,” Paratrap explains. 

Azrael grabs Cortessa’s hand and starts kissing it. “I must say Cortessa, this plan might have been what we’re waiting for,” he commented. 

Cortessa blushes. “Oh it’s not over yet dear, we still have the other rangers to take care of,” she added.

In the lair, everyone still in their ranger outfits only with their helmets off was hovering around Talon wiping her forehead. “She’s burning up,” Raquel said worriedly. 

She felt Talon’s forehead as she tried to reduce her temperature with a damp towel. “What do you think that causes this Celeste?” Amara wonders. 

Celeste was trying to think. “I do not know child, but I have a feeling this creature is using Talon’s emotions as her weapon,” she explains.

That peaked the ranger’s interests. “What is causing her to lose so much energy; what type of emotion are we talking about?” Aaron wonders. 

Celeste could only think of two emotions. “I believe the feeling of jealousy and perhaps doubt,” Celeste answers. 

The rangers wondered why. “Why would she be jealous?” Emmitt asked. 

Just then the crystal ball glows revealing Paratrap attacking again. “She’s at it again, you four must carry out, don’t worry I’ll watch over Talon,” Celeste said. 

Emmitt huffs. “So much for a short vacation eh?” Emmitt said jokingly. 

All four gathered their helmets and stood in the center. “All right rangers, let’s get back into action,” Amara said with determination.

The rangers teleport to where Paratrap is located as they flip into the scene. “Ah rangers, back for round two?” she asked sarcastically. 

Emmitt holds up his crossbow. “And hopefully it’s the last too,” Emmitt retorted. 

Emmitt shoots an arrow from his crossbow as both Amara and Aaron rush to Paratrap attacking her. “Are we doing this dance again rangers?” she mocked. 

Amara and Aaron flips back joining Emmitt. “Now for my pleasant surprise,” Paratrap said as she snapped her fingers. 

Then the ground starts to rumble as a huge cage like plant beast engulfs the rangers. “Ha, there is no escaping from my pet, not even a single magic or weapon can break you out,” she explained.

Bloom pours the liquid coming from a bottle of elixir into Talon’s mouth. “That should do it Celeste, but it’s not enough,” she explained. 

Bloom puts down the bottle. “So what happens now?” She asked. 

Celeste shakes her head not knowing what to do. As if something gave her a sign, another roar was heard far from the sanctuary. Celeste and Bloom exited the lair. 

Pass the enchanted forest was the dragon temple, where a dragon lays rest inside the volcano, “So the legend is true, but why is it awakening now?” Bloom asked curiously. 

They looked at Talon’s direction. “Where am I?” Talon asked in her thoughts. 

Talon began to blink, trying to open her eyes adjusting to the light. 

She sat up straight looking at her surroundings and noticed she’s in the lair. “How did I get here?” she asked. 

Celeste and Bloom came back inside the lair and noticed she’s awake. “I’m glad you’re alright Talon, how you feeling?” Celeste asked. 

Talon sat up groggily. “Like I was hit by a freight train, what happened?” Talon explained. 

She looked over at Celeste. “This creature had managed to slip a toxin that triggers your jealousy using it as an energy drainer as you will,” Celeste explained. 

Bloom was curious. “Why do you feel jealous?” Bloom asked. 

Talon had to think for a minute. “I don’t know, it’s just that my life I have always played as the leader in the Valiant Squad and it’s in my blood. My father is the chief of the whole headquarters and my mom is also taking a leadership role,” she explained. 

Bloom and Celeste now fully understood what Talon was going through. “So in a way Amara has threatened that role, as she became sort of like a leader herself,” Celeste pointed out. 

Talon nodded. “I just got so wound up in my head and then next thing you know, well you know the rest,” Talon finished. 

Celeste smiles softly, “Talon, you have nothing to fear, you and the rest should always fight together as a team. Fight as one,” she said. 

Celeste took Talon’s hands and lured her outside the lair. “You see that temple over there?” she pointed out. 

Talon nods couldn’t believe how far the temple is. “What’s in there?” Talon asked. 

Celeste holds Talon’s hand into her own. “I need you to do something for me, I need you to go and meet the guardian of that temple. It’s to cure what’s left of the serum that’s still in your body,” Celeste explained. 

Bloom rushes out from the lair. “Terrible news, the rangers are trapped inside a cage looking plant thingy,” Bloom explained. 

Talon tries to go back to the lair. “No Talon you go to the temple, I’ll try to help free the rangers,” Celeste said. 

Talon shakes her head no not agree with what Celeste is doing. “Go, I’ll be fine Talon,” Celeste said softly. 

Talon starts to jog heading towards the direction of the dragon temple. 

Celeste teleported where the rangers were located, she saw the plant cage hearing the rangers slamming against the wall trying to break out. “Hang on guys, I’m here,” Celeste announced. 

Just as she raised her hand, a vine wrapped its way to Celeste’s wrist lifting her up in the air, “Oh what is this, a helper of the rangers?” Paratrap asked. 

The vine releases Celeste, sending her flying away from the rangers. “You will release the rangers this instant,” Celeste commands. 

Paratrap disagrees. “Oh I won’t do such a thing, what’s the fun in that. Now let’s fight,” Paratrap said as they both fought head on.

Talon has finally made it to the dragon temple on the door what looks like a dragon’s head. 

As she walked up close to the door, her pendant glowed as the big double golden doors opened, “That was weird,” she stated.

She starts walking slowly as the big double doors close behind her. 

The whole room lit up with torches attached to the wall. “Come forth, young traveler,” said a feminine voice. 

Talon gulps and walks further as she enters the next room. 

Up ahead a woman dressed in draconian armor sitting on a throne. “Hm, you have been tainted child,” the female draconian said. 

Talon nodded. “Yes, Celeste had said that you might have the cure to heal me,” Talon hesitated. 

The female draconian smirked. “I’m not just going to hand it to you, you must prove that you are worthy,” she explained. 

Talon cocked her head to the side. “I don’t understand,” she said. 

The female draconian raised her hand revealing two swords, similar to Talon’s sword as a sword with a long blade appeared from flames. “In order to prove yourself to me that you are worthy, you must face me,” the woman draconian challenged. 

Talon eyes went wide with worry never having to face someone who might be powerful. “No, there has to be another way to prove my worthiness,” Talon said. 

The female draconian laughs. “Warriors such as yourself would always like to take the easy way out and look at what has happened to them. Now prepare to fight,” the female draconian said.

The female draconian leaps in the air and as she strikes with her sword, Talon moved out of the way. Both the female draconian and Talon were fighting head on, sword versus swords. Talon strikes left and right with her back facing the woman draconian. 

She flips forward having a direct hit as her heel connects to the female draconian’s chin. “Hm, not bad. Nobody has ever hit me before,” she stated. 

Talon prepares herself not letting her guard down. “Well Celeste has picked us for a reason,” Talon stated. 

The female draconian turns to strike as she slices left and right, but Talon does a great job in blocking, parrying every move. “Please we don’t have to do this, we are in the same team,” Talon tried. 

The woman smirked. “Oh really now? how on earth have you managed that?” she asked. 

Talon thinks she knows what the female draconian has been waiting for. “Because, you want the same thing that everybody else wants,” Talon stated. 

The woman stopped. “What’s that?” she asked. 

Talon straightened herself up. “You want someone to trust, that all throughout your life you have always been the one on your own. Having to show that you are good at something,” Talon explained. 

The woman draconian still strikes at Talon but she manages to block. “But you don’t have to feel that way anymore, because you’re not alone,” Talon stated. 

The woman stopped again. “I’m not alone?” she asked. 

Talon stood up and walked towards the woman. “Where I’m from, friends, allies and family sticks together, as we have each other’s back,” Talon said softly. 

The female draconian repeated Talon’s words again. “Friends, family, allies?” she wonders.

The female draconian glancing down on the grown as she reflects her memories. “For many years I have fought on my own to protect this temple and fought alone,” she said.

The female draconian stated as she sheds a tear. “You don’t have to be alone anymore. You have us,” Talon recalls. 

Just then Talon’s pendant starts glowing. “What is this warm feeling inside?” Talon wonders.

The feeling of warmth spreading inside her. “With your compassion and your loyalty to your friends, you have passed the test and as my word, I have healed you. Now go, help save mankind,” The female draconian said as she vanished. 

Talon snaps out of her thoughts and starts running outside the temple to get back to the lair as.

Celeste was thrown yet again all bruised up and cut as she tries to regain what’s left of her strength. “Just give up, you will never win,” Paratrap said. 

Just then out in the distance, Celeste spotted Talon striding towards them with new confidence. “Ah, Red Ranger back for more?” Paratrap mocks. 

Talon can feel a little bit of wind blowing through her hair. “Yes and this time, no more tricks,” Talon said. 

She held out her pendant. “Powers of the cosmos, grant me the power to help free my friends. Fiero strike!” she chants. 

A stream of flames hits directly to the cage plant as it releases the rangers. “What, this cannot be. No magic could harm it, my baby!” Paratrap cried out. 

Talon groups up with the rangers. “You forgot one thing, plants are weak against fire,” Talon explains. 

She held out her pendant again. “Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!” she chanted as she transformed into her ranger suit once more. 

She poses with her two swords. “From the powers of the red dragon; by the divine powers of courage and the flames within me, I am the red cosmic ranger!” she called out as she posed. 

Then Talon ran to Paratrap dodging every needle that she throws. Talon slashes left and right on each side of Paratrap and then is followed by another harsh slice.   
The rangers joined in as well with Amara and Emmitt firing arrows at Paratrap, with Raquel swinging her staff and strike left and right.

Aaron solid punches and kicks Paratrap with his gauntlets and greaves. “Oh we’re glad you’re okay Talon,” Amara said relievedly, giving her a hug. 

Talon smiles through her helmet. “Thanks guys, we’re a team and together we can beat this thing,” she admits.

Amara nodded as did everyone else. “All right rangers, let’s combine our weapons,” Talon called out. 

Amara's bow connects to Emmitt’s crossbow followed by Raquel switching her staff into a trident. 

She shortens the shaft attaching her trident on top of the crossbow as Aaron's gauntlets appear on each side of the bow. "All together!" Amara instructed. 

She stood in the middle as Aaron and Raquel on her right and Talon an Emmitt on her left. "Cosmic Power Activate!" they chanted in unison.

The combined weapon started glowing. "Energy blast, fire!" they called out.

The weapon ignited as a big energy ball forms from different points of the weapon as it aims towards Paratrap. “No, I will not be defeated like this,” she shrieks.

Paratrap pulls out a concoction and drinks the bottle as she starts to grow. 

Amara, Emmitt and Aaron nodded their heads knowing what to do. “Time to call on the zords,” Amara suggested. 

Both three raise their hands as their pendants start to glow, Amara raises up her arms as her pendant starts rapidly glowing brighter. "Powers unleash, take flight, Pegasus!" she calls out.

Clouds start circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram, as a bigger version of Pegasus comes swooping down. “Powers unleash, soar through the sky, Phoenix!” Emmitt adds to the chant. 

Aaron was next to call upon his zord. “Roar through the jungle, Liger!” Aaron called out. 

All three zords came down in a single line. "Cosmic Guardian spirit; fortissimo!" Amara, Emmitt and Aaron chanted in unison.

At the same time they all jump in the air submerging inside the head of each zord. "Spirits combine, spirits metamorphosis. metamorphosis activate!" they chanted. 

All three zord’s transform into their battle mode forms. “Cosmic Guardian Pegasus, activate!” Amara announces as the zord poses. 

The Phoenix zord lands next to Amara’s zord. “Cosmic Guardian Phoenix, activate!” Emmitt announces as his zord poses. 

Aaron’s zord was on the other side of Amara’s zord. “Cosmic Guardian Liger, activate!” Aaron announces. 

Inside the zord, Amara, Emmitt, and Aaron stand in the middle, a visor came down as they all put on the visor.   
Three zords are ready to fight. “Let’s see if this plant can defeat the three of us,” Emmitt challenged. 

Down below Raquel and Talon were watching the three battling the plant creature. 

Celeste and Bloom watching the crystal ball. “Three zords and they’re still being out beaten,” Bloom stated worried for the rangers. 

Then the roar of the red dragon was heard. “I hope Talon’s quest was okay,” Celeste said hopefully. 

Down on ground level Raquel and Talon began to worry. “This does not look good,” Talon stated. 

Raquel agrees. “No matter what, this plant thing is still stronger than the three,” Raquel worries. 

Talon remembers all the fun times they had through the past months as their friendship with Amara is starting to grow. “We have to keep trying, we have to believe that they can beat this parasite,” Talon stated. 

The gem on her glove starts to glow. “Talon, look at your gem,” Raquel pointed out. 

Just then Talon hears the same serene voice in her head. “I should have known you were the Red Ranger, easy enough to pass my test,” the female draconian stated.

Talon gasps at the sudden intrusion. “I don’t know what to do now, my friends are in danger,” Talon explained. 

The female draconian can be heard giving a slight chuckle. “Do not worry because now you have an ally, I will come to your aid when you call my true form,” the female draconian explains. 

Talon raises her hand up in the air as the gem activates. “Powers unleashed!” Talon calls out.

A beam shot up in the air drawing out a five pointed pentagram just like her friends did earlier to summon their zords. “Arise, red dragon!” she calls out. 

Clouds start circling clearing a path until a light shoots out from the pentagram. 

Just then a large fire breathing dragon came out of the pentagram as it shoots fire out from its mouth hurting Paratrap. "Cosmic Guardian spirit; fortissimo!" Talon chants. 

Talon jumps in the air submerging inside the head of the red dragon. "Spirits combine, spirits metamorphosis!" she calls out.

The red dragon gets ready to transform as the red dragon flies up in the air. "Metamorphosis activate!" Talon called out.

The head of the red dragon was pulled down as the legs and arms straightened out. The torso of the dragon pushes forward forming the chest. Finally a robot head reveals itself as the red dragon’s wings come out from the back and as the eyes glow a green color matching Talon’s gem.

The red dragon's transformationwas complete. "Cosmic Guardian red dragon, activate!" Talon announces.

The zord in battle mode form flies down on the ground landing gracefully then poses. Inside the zord, Talon does the similar thing what Amara and Aaron does in their zord. Just as she stands in the middle, a visor comes down as she puts on the visor. 

Then the voice from the cockpit spoke out, "Initiating motion caption sequence, complete" the voice said.

The red dragon zord joins the fight with Amara, Emmitt and Aaron. The zord swoosh its tail hitting Paratrap having contact. Both Talon and Aaron’s zord’s fist turns to claws and start to slash Paratrap causing an amount of damage. Emmitt’s phoenix zord swoops left and right using its wings as blades.

Finally Amara’s zord slices Paratrap left and right as sparks come out of the body. “This can’t be happening,” Paratrap worries. 

The four zords group up. “Let’s finish this, Talon would you like to take the honors?” Amara suggested. 

Talon’s zord moves forward now in the middle. "Crescendo dividium!" She chants 

She draws out the same five-star pentagram and shoots it to Paratrap as she stood paralyzed. “Fiero heat wave!” Talon calls out. 

Amara adds her attack move. “Crescendo cosmic sword strike!” Amara cals out. 

Emmitt joins as well. “Cosmic Guardian Phoenix, strike!” Emmitt calls out as his zord forms an “X” with its arms. 

Aaron was the last to join the three. “Cosmic Guardian punch, strike!” Aaron calls out as the zord’s fist shoots out. 

All four attacks came to Paratrap having a direct hit as she falls down and explodes. They cheered with excitement.

Later in the evening up on Talon’s terrace, Amara enters through Talon’s room. “Hey,” Amara announces. 

Talon looks at Amara and smiles, “Hey, what’s up?” Talon asked. 

Amara walks up to Talon joining her. “Oh, just checking up on you, don’t want our favorite girl to go kung fu on us,” Amara retorted. 

Talon snorted. “Yeah I just want to say sorry for the way I've been acting lately,” Talon apologized. 

Amara smiled softly. “Hey it's okay, Celeste told us what’s been happening and we’re okay with it. There is nothing to be afraid of, we’re friends,” Amara said. 

They both hugged each other. “Got to admit though, you definitely make an awesome leader,” Talon commented. 

Amara blushed. “Why thank you, now come, Emmitt is raiding your fridge, so better hurry,” Amara joked as they both exit the terrace.


	11. Arise, Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Lord Ozark have in store for the rangers?   
> A foe from Celeste's past has arrived to help Lord Ozark.  
> Raquel's insecurities is still lurking at the back of her mind as she questions herself, is she still cut out to be a ranger?

At the militia base, Lord Ozark accompanied by the tortoise scientist were observing their latest project down at the training ground. 

Standing in the middle surrounded by Soul Reavers, a figure wearing a suit that is black as the night sky with silver trimming glistening in the sun with a panther design implanted on his helmet.

Lord Ozark was impressed. “Is he almost done yet?” He asked. 

The scientist looks over at Lord Ozark. “Almost my liege, we just have a slight problem; he is still fighting the serum I have injected, I’m telling you his will is strong,” the scientist explained. 

The both glanced down at the training ground.

Down in the training area, the figure moves with such speed as it attacks every foot soldier. “This is taking too long, my patience is wearing thin,” Ozark warns the scientist. 

The scientist walks up to his lord. “I am trying my best, if we can somehow weaken his will, the serum will fully take effect and he will be your super soldier,” the scientist stated. 

Ozark snarled as he held out his right arm with his palm open. “Let me take care of that,” he insisted. 

The scientist immediately jumps in front of Ozark. “No sire, brute force isn’t going to work, we need to somehow enter his mind carefully,” the scientist panicked. 

A female presence was behind the two. “Perhaps maybe I can be an assistance,” a female voice said. 

Standing behind the two, a hybrid of a rabbit-like-human standing tall, slender and stature. Her hair white as snow, her skin tone almost like copper, and with rabbit-like-features with her long ears. Her feet were shaped in a way that in order to help her stand, she wears heels to support her.

Also revealing an outfit leaving the unimaginable. “Who are you?” Ozark asked curiously. 

The tall creature did a curtsy. “I am Minatti, the most powerful psychic in the universe. My specialty, I can easily manipulate those whose will is strong,” the tall creature explains. 

She walks up to the ledge staring down at the training ground. Her eyes shifted almost like a feline as her eyes started to glow white. 

Down below, the figure was holding his head almost in pain. “Don’t fight it, you must avenge your family's death,” Minatti stated. 

The figure growls. “No, you are lying!” the figure retorts. 

In the vision, he watches the power rangers circle around his family. “Marcus, please help us!” Mia pleaded. 

The evil power ranger laughs maniacally and then slashes at his family. “No!” the figure cries out.

Minatti jumps down to the training ground walking towards the figure. 

Once she reached him she lifted up his chin. "I must avenge for my family's death,” the figure stumbled his words. 

Minatti smiles wickedly. “Who will you destroy for those who killed your family?” she asked evilly.

The figure looks up. “The power rangers!” the figure snarls. 

Raquel just walked out of a mini café just finished lunch after a long day of shopping.   
She couldn’t stand the fact that once again, feeling left out for being the last ranger to unlocking her zord. 

She remembers the little conversation she had with Azura back when Gorgana was attacking. “Is it possible that I am capable of unlocking my zord too?” she wonders. 

Bloom enters Raquel's mind. “Raquel, Celeste wishes to speak with you and the others,” she requested. 

Raquel reaches her phone to call out the others delivering the same message. She searches around her surrounding hope the area is clear as she vanishes.

Inside Stavros’ ship, the bridge door opens Cortessa walking into the bridge. "The plan is set, Eber was sent to the other city and Peleg is ready to deploy when ready,” she reports. 

Azrael liked this plan. “Perfect, let’s see if the rangers can be in two places at the same time,” Azrael stated. 

Stavris was viewing down at the docking bay as a huge robot was finally complete. “Ah yes isn’t it a beauty? This will knock out the rangers, not even their pesky zords will save them now.” Stavros laughs maniacally. 

At the sanctuary, Celeste was explaining to the rangers how she just received a message from the other sanctuary located in a city named Gardenia. “I have a feeling the enemy is trying to drive you away from the city so they can attack,” Celeste suggested.

The rangers agreed with Celeste. “So what can we do?” Amara wonders.

Celeste was observing Raquel. “I have come up with a plan. I’m sending the four of you to Gardenia,” Celeste explained. 

The rangers gasp. “Wait, but that’s crazy, we can‘t leave Raquel alone, what if a monster grows?” Aaron asked worriedly. 

Celeste smiles softly. “Don’t worry, I have faith in Raquel and so should you four,” Celeste stated. 

The four looks at each other with concern. Raquel was sitting on a bench gazing out at the waterfall looking at the lake clearing her thoughts. 

The others had departed to Gardenia leaving her to watch over Andorra. “Raquel, there you are, you okay?” Bloom wonders as she sits next to Raquel. 

Raquel gave a reassuring smile. “Yeah I’m fine, just being inside my head again,” she admitted. 

Bloom gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry, everything will work out just fine,” she said reassuringly.

The next day, it was Raquel’s turn to make her rounds at the Channelside shopping area. 

Thinking there wasn’t any activity going on until she sees a mob of shoppers running away in fear. “Ah, such sweet sound; now this is true music to my ears,” the creature commented. 

Raquel observes the creature, noticing the creature is some sort of amphibian with its red scales. “Hold it right there amphibian!” she commands. 

The creature turns to look at Raquel. “Ah one of you weaklings decides to face me, how sweet,” the creature mocks. 

Just then, Soul Reavers appeared on each side of the creature. “There’s so many of them, I won’t be able to face them like this,” she said thoughtfully. 

She raised her pendant in the air. “Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!” She calls out.

Raquel transforms into her ranger suit ready to fight. “Hm, thought we whisk away all the rangers, I am Peleg. Soul Reavers attack!” the creature said following by commanding the foot soldiers to attack.

One by one the foot soldiers charged at Raquel as she prepared to fight. 

She starts swinging her quarterstaff, knocking down a few foot soldiers and blocking with her staff as each foot soldier tries to strike her with their weapons. “Enough of this, powers unleash, typhoon whirlwind!” she chanted.

She spins a swirl of water gushes out hitting the surrounding foot soldiers. “Help me please!” a woman cried out loud while protecting her child. 

She threw her quarterstaff allowing to hit 3 foot soldiers coming towards her.   
Raquel jumps in the air tackling a kneeling Soul Reaver to the ground. “Go run!” she told the woman. 

The woman gave a startled thank you and took her child to run for cover. Raquel wasn't watching the creature attacking the shopping center. 

She was stuck at the back by the creature's attack and disappeared. “Dammit!” she cried out. 

She looks around noticing some of the shoppers were unconscious and some are trying to wake up their loved ones.

Celeste was in the room meditating when she sensed Raquel in the lair. “Celeste, you here!” Raquel requested. 

Celeste enters the lair seeing a frantic Raquel pacing back and forth. “I let that monster get away, I just couldn’t see that woman and her child hurt,” she explains.

Celeste rushes to her. “It’s okay child, you did your what you could,” Celeste said.

She is trying to calm Raquel down. “I can’t do this, I’m not like the others, I’m sorry,” Raquel apologized. 

She handed her pendant to Celeste and ran out the lair. 

Bloom came in too late. “What’s wrong?” she asked worried. 

Celeste looked on concerned. “Celeste come in!” Amara said in the crystal ball.

Celeste walked up to the crystal ball. “This is Celeste,” she responded. 

Bloom looks at Celeste. “The creature retreated, we’re returning back to Andorra,” Amara explains.

After the crystal cleared the viewing of Amara, Celeste rushed to go after Raquel. “Bloom I’ll go after Raquel,” Celeste announced as she left the lair to follow Raquel.

The other rangers have made it back to the city when Bloom alarmed them about what's going on. “Poor Raquel, all of this is getting to her,” Talon stated worriedly.

Emmitt felt bad for Raquel. “I wouldn’t blame her, I would be feeling the same thing,” Emmitt admitted. 

Amara had an idea. “Let’s all go out tonight, just us and Raquel,” Amara suggested. 

They looked around hoping the close was clear and vanished.

Raquel kept running and running until she couldn’t run anymore and did not know where she had gone off to. 

She looks around at her surroundings noticing a huge spring. She notices a statue is standing in the middle of the spring. Up close it looks as if it’s a serpent standing in an “S” shape. 

She had a feeling that she knew the statute. “Why do you seem familiar?” she asked curiously. 

As she touched the statue, she felt a presence surrounding the statue. “Whoa!" She exclaimed. 

She took her hands off the statue immediately as if she touched something hot. She walks away but glimpses at the statue one last time. Just as she left, the eyes from the statue glowed. 

Celeste finally caught up to Raquel. “Are you okay child?” she asked genuinely. 

Raquel just nods her head and walks away. Celeste looks at the statue noticing the glowing eyes. “I wonder,” she thought.

Later that night, just as they promised, Amara, Aaron, Emmitt and Talon took Raquel to a “bowling alley/skating rink”, one of Raquel’s favorite places to hang out with her friends. The five had a few rounds of skating around the rink, then a few rounds of pool and finally bowling. 

After Talon was done with her turn bowling, Aaron was next as he threw his bowling ball allowing the ball hit all of the 10 pins having a strike. “Woohoo yeah way to go Aaron; all right Raquel you’re next,” Emmitt announced. 

Raquel stood behind the line focusing on the pins ahead. She was glad her friends took her there, having to think so much about what happened earlier at the Channelside shopping area. 

She threw her ball just like Aaron and made a strike as well jumping with joy. “Good job Raquel, that’s another strike,” Amara commented. 

Raquel smiles finally had her mind somewhere on something else. “Thanks, I’ll be right back, I have to run to the ladies room,” Raquel announced. “Now this is the Raquel I missed, she hasn't been herself lately,” Talon confessed.

Aaron sits next to Talon. “I agree, this is what she needs at the moment, let her take her mind off of things,” he added. 

Amara’s bowling ball views Celeste as she tries to contact the rangers. “Rangers, are you there?” Celeste wonders. 

The four looked around. “What’s wrong Celeste?” Amara responds. 

Celeste senses the creature is near the rangers. “You must hurry, Peleg is on his way,” Celeste explains. 

The rangers were already too late as Peleg entered the building. “A party and I wasn’t invited, how rude of you,” the amphibian created retorted.

The rangers faced Peleg. “You weren’t wanted creep, now get out of here or we’ll force you to leave,” Emmitt remarked. 

Peleg laughs. “Oh I’ll leave all right, but I’m taking you with me,” Peleg said.

A big fist grabbed the four and pulled them out of the building.

Peleg exited the building along with the four rangers, Peleg joined his brother Eber. “What do we have here brother?” Eber asked sarcastically. 

Peleg showed him the rangers. “I brought a little present, I give you my dear brother the power rangers,” Peleg presented. 

The rangers were pushed too hard.

They feel on the ground on each other. “Well, well, if it isn’t the power brats, happy to see me again?” Eber said too excitedly. 

Amara winced looking up at the two. “You’ll never get away with this,” Amara threatens. 

Just as the rangers take out their pendants, Eber and Peleg cast a spell on the pendants. “Wait, what just happened?” Emmitt panicked. 

Eber laughs. “We just magically blocked your pesky little gems, so now you are powerless,” Eber explains. 

Raquel walked out of the bathroom noticing the whole building was silent. 

She looked around and saw nobody. “Guys, Aaron, Amara; Talon, Emmitt where are you guys?” she called out. 

Bloom appeared. “Ah thank goodness, the rangers are in danger,” she warned her.

Raquel gasp. “What happened?” Raquel asked. 

Bloom took Raquel's hand. “There is no time, that monster is back. He also brought his brother,” Bloom explains. 

Raquel ran past Bloom heading out the door. “Wait you forgot your pendant!” Bloom stated. 

Both Peleg and Eber were celebrating in front of the four just as the rangers were out of energy. “I can’t move,” Amara winced. 

Emmitt falls to the ground. “Too much pain,” Emmitt follows. 

Eber looked over at his brother. “Master is going to like us,” Eber said excitedly. 

Aaron and Talon went to attack Peleg and Eber, “Powers unleash, earth shockwave!” Aaron chants. 

He stomps on the ground sending a wave to the two. It was a success as Peleg was hit but not Eber. Eber sent Aaron flying as he landed with Amara and Emmitt. 

Talon manages to manifest two flame swords fighting Eber. “Powers unleash, flames sword strike!” she chants. 

Eber was hit hard. “I’m sorry brother!” Eber cries out. 

Eber falls to the ground and explodes. “No brother; you shall pay!” Peleg tells.

He looked over at Talon and started attacking her. “Powers unleash, fire strike!” she called out.

The attack didn’t affect Peleg. “Ha, you’re pathetic, didn’t you ever learn fire can’t beat fire? It will just build more power,” Peleg retorts as he struck Talon. 

Peleg laughs. “Now that you just refueled my energy, I am unstoppable!” Peleg said.

Just then Raquel stands right next to the four, “You still have to face me,” she challenges. 

The four gasp and try to get up, but were too weak. “Raquel be careful, he put a block on our spells,” Amara explains. “Don’t worry guys, I’ll be fine,” Raquel reassures them. 

Raquel runs up to Peleg and starts to fight the amphibian. She flips over Peleg, followed by a bicycle kick but Peleg blocked. 

The two start blocking each other’s moves followed by Peleg throwing a fireball at Raquel as she dodges. “Powers unleash, sapphire sphere bomb blast!” she chants as she throws a solid water-formed like marble at Peleg as it explodes like a water balloon. 

The other four looked on watching her fight with grace. The four gasp noticing their friend is glowing. 

Just as Bloom exits the building, Raquel’s pendant that Bloom was holding has the same reaction. It telepathically went to Raquel. As she grabs the pendant, the aura around her vanishes. 

She raised her right arm up as the gem on the pendant glows. “Powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!” she chanted. 

She transforms into her ranger suit as her transformation is complete. “From the powers of the leviathan; by the divine powers of wisdom and the graceful water surrounding me, I am the blue cosmic ranger!” she announces as she poses. 

Her quarter staff appears as she grabs it, followed by a series of movements finishing with a pose waiting for Peleg to move. “Now I’m ready for round two,” Raquel retorts. 

Peleg growls as he charges at her filled with rage. Due to so much rage, it allows Raquel to attack Peleg easily. Raquel keeps swinging her staff hitting left and right fighting Peleg with such grace and agility. 

She threw her staff in the air as it turned into a blaster. “Powers unleashed, water bolt strike!” she calls out.

A sphere like ball that’s filled with water and electricity shot out from the tip of the blaster as it make a direct hit as sparks were being seen once Peleg was hit. “No this can’t be happening! I am not going to lose with the likes of you,” Peleg stated as he took out a familiar concoction. 

He uncorks the concoction and drinks it as he starts to grow. “Now what are we going to do?” Emmitt worries.

Aaron tries to wake up. “We’re too weak to even fight,” Aaron winces. 

Raquel looks upon her friends, what Aaron said was true. “What am I going to do, I will not let this amphibian get away,” she said in thought. 

Amara gasps. “Raquel, your pendant is glowing,” she announces. 

Raquel looked down and behold her gem on her glove was indeed glowing bright. “Blue ranger, I've been watching you since the time you were chosen. With such grace and wisdom, I will forever now aid you whenever you need me,” a soft serine voice said in Raquel’s thoughts. 

Just like the others, she raises her glove in the air as the gem is activated. “Powers unleashed!” she started. 

A light blue light beam shoots up to the sky, it starts to draw the same pentagram as the clouds start circling. “Arise from the depths, Leviathan!” Raquel commands.

As the clouds finish circling around, a light shoots out from the center of the pentagram, a giant sea-serpent comes out from the pentagram moving in a wave-like pattern revealing a robotic form. 

The leviathan opens its mouth as a vibrant beam shoots out hitting Peleg directly. “Cosmic guardian, fortissimo!” Raquel chanted. 

She jumps in the air emerging inside the leviathan’s head. “Spirits combine; spirits metamorphosis!” she calls out.

The leviathan prepares to transform. “Metamorphosis, activate!” Raquel calls out.

The neck and tail fold upwards into robot legs, the wings detach away from the body. The detached leviathan’s head transforms into the robot’s head, then the robot head, arms, and chest unites with the body. 

The robot completes its transformation as it was brought to life. The robot’s eyes glowed red, “Cosmic guardian Leviathan, activate!” Raquel announces. The zord lands on the ground gracefully. 

Inside the zord, just like the others, Raquel steps in the middle, a visor came down like a telescope. “Initiating motion caption sequence, complete,” the computer spoke out.

Down below the ground level the four finally manage to stand up watching the new discovered zord fighting with grace and agility just like Raquel. “I can’t believe it,” Talon said astonished. 

Amara almost teared up for her friend. “She finally was able to call her zord,” she stated proudly. 

The movement of the zord was so graceful like almost moving like the waves of the ocean; almost as if the zord was dancing. The leviathan zord reveals its wings that turn into giant fans with blades on the tip and starts slashing left and right. 

Peleg fell to the ground. “Powers unleash; water spout spinning attack!” Raquel called out.

The zord spins around in a water spout with its arms spread out as the zord’s fans slicing at Peleg. 

Just then the leviathan zord’s eyes glowed as the fans were closed and as the zord holds both the fans together it forms into a trident. “Let’s finish this, crescendo dividium!” Raquel called out. 

She forms the same pentagram again and shoots it at Peleg , allowing him to become immobilized. “No I can’t move; this can’t be happening,” Peleg cries out in panic. 

Copying the moves from Raquel, the leviathan zord held up the trident circling around forming a sphere. 

Carefully the zord maneuvers the sphere facing towards Peleg. “Deep, submerge!” Raquel called out.

The sphere was coming towards Peleg like a meteor with a trail of mist. The sphere made contact as it engulfed Peleg followed by a huge explosion. The rangers on ground level screams and shouts with excitement having to see such power.

Raquel met with the others as she jumped out of the zord watching it transform back to its animal form and vanish. “Are you guys all right?” she asked.

Talon hugged Raquel. “Yes thanks to you, we know you can do it,” Talon said.

Aaron smiles at her. “She’s right, we believe in you,” Aaron added. 

Just as they were about to leave. The five were struck down wounded by the sudden attack. 

Each five looks up looking at a figure at the distance walking towards them. “Who is that?” Emmitt grimace. 

All five manage to pull right back up. “I don’t like the looks of this, guys,” Talon worries. Then the figure stops just a few feet away. 

The five gasp at the sight they see in front of them. “This can’t be,” Raquel stated in shock. 

Amara wonders in fear. “Another Ranger?” She asked curiously.

To Be Continued


	12. Black Ranger's Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mystery ranger?  
> Is he good or bad?  
> Is this Project Black Panther that Lord Ozark been working on at his base to defeat the rangers?

The figure stops walking just a few feet away looking at the rangers.

The rangers can't wrap around what is going on. “What in the hell is this?” Talon asked, confused. 

Amara walks up. “Did Celeste send you?” she asked. 

Just then the figure grabs his head and screams in agony pain. "What’s wrong with him?” Raquel asked worriedly.

The pain in the figure's head diminished. “I must seek revenge, I must destroy the rangers,” the figure stated gritting his teeth. 

Amara looked at her friends. “We can help you, it will be okay,” Amara reassured the figure. She steps close to the figure. 

The figure grabs her arm. “I must seek vengeance, I will annihilate you,” the figure growls. 

Amara tries to break free from the figure’s grip but instead receives a kick from the figure as she stumbles back, the rangers join her. 

Just then, with a blink of an eye, the figure slashes the rangers in speed. “You all will pay,” the figure growls. 

A blade grew in length from his glove and shines. “Powers unleash, shadow strike!” the figure chants. He slices in the air as a wave beam hits the rangers. 

The rangers look up and notice the figure has vanished. "Damn, this does not look good,” Emmitt worries. 

Aaron and Talon try to help stand Raquel and Amara. “We must go see Celeste and what she thinks,” Amara explains. 

In Stavros' ship, Minatti and the figure enter the bridge. “What is a ranger doing here?” Stavros growls. 

Minatti looks at Stavros menacingly. “You fool, we have come from Lord Ozark himself, this was his latest super soldier he invented; meet the black ranger,” Minatti announces. 

The black ranger stands on the side while Minatti sits down crossing her long legs seductively. “Since you all haven’t annihilated the rangers yet, he has granted my permission to take over,” she explains gleefully.

Jinn and Epoch were staring at the black ranger; when the black ranger looked at their direction, they both flinched. “Man he’s scary,” Jinn stated. 

Azrael steps into the bridge. “Ah, Minatti, excited to see you have arrived,” he said. 

Stavros was puzzled. “Wait, you knew she was coming?” He asked.

Azrael snickered. “If you haven’t been sulking in your chambers, she announced her arrival not so long ago,” Azrael retorts. 

Minatti loves the two fighting. “All right boys enough. Black ranger my dear, go and find the rangers,” Minatti orders. 

The black ranger nods. “Yes malady,” he replies as he exits the bridge.

Talon was shaking her head in disbelief. “How are they capable of making a ranger of their own?” Talon wonders. 

Once the rangers have returned to the sanctuary, they tell the full story of what went down after defeating Peleg. “There are ways, child. Not all can carry the powers of the cosmos,” Celeste stated. 

Raquel was remembering the features of the newcomer. “What’s more confusing is that he looks just like us,” she said. 

Aaron agrees. “Not to mention fast,” Aaron added. 

Celeste finished up healing Emmitt. “Well in the meantime, you all should go home and get some rest, we will pick up from there once all your energy is restored,” Celeste suggested. 

Once the rangers left it was just Celeste and Bloom in the lair. “You okay Celeste?” Bloom asked. 

Bloom grew with concerns. “The evil forces are growing stronger by the minute. Never in my life have I ever seen a warrior turned evil,” Celeste replied. 

Bloom was shocked. “You mean, this warrior was good before?” Bloom wonders.

Celeste nods. “It’s possible, but we have to keep researching and something will come up, eventually,” she explains.

Stavros enters the bridge. “Jinn, get ready to send in the next creature,” he commanded.

Jinn salutes. “Yes milord,” Jinn replied.

Just as Jinn reached the intercom, Minatti and the black ranger both entered the bridge. "That won't be necessary, because the Black Ranger and I will be going. You have completely gone soft, where’s the ruthless Stavros we all know?” Minatti explains.

Both Minatti and the black ranger departed leaving a growling Stavros. 

The next day, Amara and Raquel were paired up as they were making their rounds in the theme park. 

Raquel looked at Amara who was in deep thought. “You okay Amara?” she asked with concern. 

Amara shakes off her thoughts. “Huh? Oh yeah, I am just thinking?” she admitted. 

Raquel knows exactly what Amara is thinking about. “It’s about the new ranger, isn’t it?” she asked.

Amara nodded yes. “I kept replaying last night in my head. It’s like he’s been tortured, like he’s fighting something,” Amara tries to explain. 

Raquel drew out a slow breath. “You know Amara, I think this one is going to be tough?” she stated. 

Amara looks at Raquel. “What made you say that?” she wonders. 

Raquel looked straight on. “This is the first time we are facing someone that is like us,” Raquel replied. Just then Talon was communicating with their Bluetooth device. “Amara, Raquel can you hear me?” she asked. 

Raquel and Amara touch their bluetooth. “What is it Talon?” Amara responded.

Talon was short of breath on the other line. “He’s back and he’s not alone, I’m located at the pier. Emmitt and Aaron are on their way right now, hurry!” Talon explains.

Amara and Raquel nod at each other as they return to their vehicle and start driving to the direction to the pier. 

Talon, Emmitt, and Aaron met up waiting for Amara and Raquel to arrive. “Where’s the two?” Aaron asked. 

Talon just ended her conversation with Amara and Raquel. “They’re on their way, but there is no time, we have to try and stop them,” Talon suggested. 

The three took out their pendants. “By the powers of the cosmos, magic transcend, magic ignite!” the three said in unison. 

They morphed into their ranger suits. “All right, let’s kick some ass!” Emmitt said excitedly. 

The three ran towards the black ranger and Minatti. “Oh how nice, the rangers have finally shown themselves. I have heard all about you, quite the feisty ones aren't you?,” Minatti asked. 

Emmitt cracked his knuckles and flexes as he put his hands behind his head. “What can we say, we don't tolerate anything that threatens our home Miss Bunny!” He smirks. 

Minatti growls. “Hey, you will not speak to malady like that,” the black ranger intervened. 

Minatti looked at the Black Ranger. “Show them dearie to not mess with us,” Minatti suggested.

Amara and Raquel stopped running and saw Talon, Emmitt and Aaron fighting the black ranger from a distance. 

Amara took out her pendant. “You ready?” she pointed out. 

Raquel looked over at Amara holding her pendant up. “Let’s do this,” she answers. 

They continue running as they prepare to transform. “Magic transcend, magic ignite!” the two calls out in unison. 

The two quickly transformed into their ranger suits continuing to run towards their friends.

Amara draws out her bow and Raquel draws out her trident blaster as they both jump up into the air and blast at the black ranger which dodged the attack. “Ah the whole rangers are here, finally can get rid of you all together now,” Minatti stated.

Minatti joins in the fight as all five are now fighting Minatti and the black ranger. 

Minatti blocks Amara and Talon’s weapons with her giant bladed-fans as she flips forwards allowing Amara and Talon to lose grip and slash Amara and Talon left and right. Minatti starts spinning around striking all the rangers. 

The black ranger jumps in and starts attacking the rangers with his blade. "Please whomever you are, we don’t want to hurt you. We’re trying to help you,” Amara explained. 

She tries to convince him but the black ranger wouldn’t budge. The black ranger headlocks Emmitt and starts to spin around hitting all four and then smash Emmitt to the ground. 

Aaron and Talon were a tough bunch as the two were very skilled, but he managed to take the upper hand. “Enough play time, let’s finish this my dear,” Minatti commands. 

The black ranger did the same attack from last time as his move struck the rangers. 

Minatti folds her fans and attach the two together to form a staff, then forms an upside down pentagram and shoots it at the rangers. “I love to stay a few more, but we have an important engagement to attend to, ta ta!” she recalls. 

The rangers were thrown back in different directions and badly hurt as they de-morph. “Ah, that’s going to sting in the morning,” Emmitt winced. 

Celeste appears in front of the rangers. “What happened, are you guys alright?” she asked. 

She was observing the rangers. “They were totally expecting to see us,” Talon confesses as she winced. 

Minatti and the black ranger reappear. “Ah, Celeste it is a pleasure to see you again, how long has it been, centuries?” Minatti retorts. 

Celeste looks up shocked. “Minatti, still a crazy bitch as always I assume?” She remarked. 

The rangers looked at Celeste confused. “how do you guys know each other?” Aaron wonders. 

Celeste sighs a deep breath. “Minatti used to be one of us until she went crazy and joined the factions created by an intergalactic witch named Rita Repulsa,” she explains. 

Minatti laughs. “Ha, Zordon doesn’t know what he's talking about talking about. Rita was the one who has shown me the true ways of power,” Minatti says with pride. 

Celeste walks up to Minatti, ready to face her longtime foe. “If I remember correctly, I would always come on top with any battle we had,” she sneered. 

Minatti growls and starts attacking Celeste as the two fought with gracefulness. “And we now wonder why Zordon has chosen Celeste as one of his best students,” Emmitt said. 

Celeste almost had Minatti, until the black ranger intervened. 

Celeste stands up, Minatti makes the rangers, including Celeste immobilize. “NO, Celeste!” Amara called out. 

The black ranger and Minatti stood on each side of Celeste. “Got to go, come Celeste you’re the guest of honor,” Minatti said menacingly as the three vanished. 

Just as the three vanished, the rangers were released from Minatti’s spell. “What are we going to do?” Raquel asked worriedly.

Amara can only think, is to retreat and gather their thoughts. “We have to get to the lair and find out how we can locate Celeste and rescue her,” she explained. 

Just like what Raquel said earlier, Aaron feels the same way. “I have to admit guys, this fight is going to be a tough one,” he admits. 

Talon slams her fist with her other hand. “We gotta keep trying, can’t give up now that Celeste’s life is at stake,” Talon stated. 

Emmitt agrees with everyone. “Maybe Bloom might be able to help,” Emmitt suggested. 

Back in Stavros' ship, after putting Celeste in the holding cells, Minatti and the black ranger were at the docking bay. “Dearie, I present you, the panther zord,” Minatti announced. 

In front of them, a giant mecha size panther that is black as the dark night sky, with a deep purple gem attached to its chest and head. “The rangers won’t know what hit them,” the Black Ranger said triumphantly.

Minatti smiles evilly. “Now get ready for my next plan, this involves the white ranger,” she instructed.

To Be Continued….


	13. Bloom to the Rescue Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste was captured by Minatti and the Black Ranger as the rangers tries to find out where she is being held captive.   
> A new monster appears to interfere with the rangers as it is now up to Bloom to find their mentor.  
> Will she save her on time?

Inside the lair, the rangers and Bloom had tried their best to find a way to locate Celeste.

Everyone was feeling antsy. “This is crazy, not one book on this shelf, and I can’t find anything to help find Celeste,” Talon stated impatiently. 

Aaron was using the crystal ball to locate Celeste. “No luck in the crystal ball,” he reported. 

Raquel walks in the lair just after returning from visiting Azura. “I tried to see if Azura could help, but she can’t sense her,” she stated. 

Amara chanted a locating spell with a quartz crystal. “Nothing here yet,” she reports. 

Bloom was looking at Celeste’s big book. “I can’t read anything from this book. It is from a language only Celeste can read,” she sighed. 

Emmitt scratches his head. “There’s got to be a way to find her, I’m sure of it,” he stated. 

Amara had an epiphany as she started to pack up. “I’m going back to the city, maybe Minatti might have left something behind,” she suggested. 

Talon followed Amara. “I’ll come with you,” she responds. 

Aaron recovered the crystal ball. “Wait, I'll go too, no much luck on my part,” he stated. 

Amara nodded. “Okay, Emmitt, Raquel stays here with Bloom and tries to find anything that might help find Celeste,” she said. 

Raquel and Emmitt agreed. “We’ll contact you guys when we find something,” she replied. 

The three vanished heading to the city. “Oh, I hope we’re not too late,” Raquel said thoughtfully. 

In the holding cells chamber, Celeste was sitting in the middle with her eyes close as if in a calm state. 

Celeste hears the main doors to the holding cell chamber opens. “Now, Celeste please be a dear and tell me where I can find your precious rangers?” Minatti questioned. 

Celeste still remains silent not to give anything away. Minatti breathes deeply standing up trying to stay calm. 

Minatti starts walking around the cell. “As far as I can see you only have two options, whether you tell me where your precious power rangers are hiding and I shall spare your life. The second option you won’t like, because if I don’t get what I want, I make sure I do whatever it takes. With that said I will use everything I can to get you to answer me even if it means until you’re nothing but a corpse,” she explained. 

Celeste was still unfazed about Minatti’s threat. “You have no real power. You will be outmatched, because in the end, the power rangers will be your undoing,” she states in a calm matter. 

Minatti sneers and kicks the cell. “Find, rot in hell for all I care. I will find those rangers and when I do, I will kill them all and you’re going to have to watch me kill them; then I will kill you,” she laughs maniacally as she leaves the holding cell chamber.

Up in Andorra pier, Amara, Talon and Aaron were searching for any object the Celeste or Minatti had left behind.

Talon spoke to a communicator in her glasses device. “Have you two spotted anything yet?” she called out. 

Aaron nods his head signaling Talon he hasn’t found anything, “How about you Amara?” he asked. 

Amara sighs. “We have to keep looking, search at any crooks and crannies as you can,” she insisted. 

Out of the blue a blue blur jumped on the pier as the blue blur revealed a fish-like humanoid followed by a few Soul Reavers appeared in front of the three.

The three regrouped. “Why hello rangers; Hydrosys is glad to meet your acquaintance but Hydrosys is afraid you all must perish,” the fish man stated. 

Amara, Talon and Aaron got into a fighting stance. “Bring it on fish breath,” Talon slashed out.

The three nod at each other. “MAGIC IGNITE!” the three called out in unison as they morphed into their suits cutting the morphing sequence as the three starts attacking. 

Back in Celeste’s lair, Bloom found something that could help find and rescue Celeste.

Bloom claps with glee. “I think I got it! Why didn’t I think of this before, I just need a piece of something from Celeste in this lair; that way I can locate her,” she explained. 

Bloom found a cup that Celeste normally uses and started sprinkling some of Bloom’s dust. 

Just then, the crystal ball starts glowing and the two rangers saw that Amara, Talon and Aaron were fighting the fish man and Soul Reavers. 

Bloom returned to the room. “There in trouble, we have to go and help them,” Raquel stated.

Bloom nods agreeing the two. “You guys go, I can travel to the location where Celeste is and get her out of there,” she suggested. 

Emmitt walks up to Bloom. “Be careful Bloom, that black ranger and Minatti is probably watching,” he pointed out. 

Raquel and Emmitt nod at each other standing in the middle of the room. “It’s morphin time!” the two called out in a flash they transformed.

Back on the pier, Amara, Aaron and Talon were fighting the Hydrosys and the Soul Reavers. They finally got rid of the foot soldiers as they are now attacking the fish man. 

Hydrosys strikes each ranger with his two pronged staff. “Time to end this rangers,” he said triumphantly. 

Just as the fish man strikes again, Hydrosys is hit by two blasts.

Emmitt and Raquel jump in to join the fight. “Hey, I think Bloom has found a way to find Celeste,” Raquel announced. 

The group sighs with relief. “That is great, but first we have to get rid of fish butt here first,” Amara stated. 

Amara and Talon both attack Hydrosys at the same time; Amara with her sword as she slashes at the fish man and Talon slices left and then right with her two swords. Amara’s sword turns to a bow as she jumps on Talon’s shoulders and fires two energy shots at Hydrosys but the fish man reverses the energy shots and hits Amara instead. Talon is now fighting solo with Hydrosys as she parries and strikes at Hydrosys, but the fish man counters in time of Talon’s attack and attacks back, but makes a direct hit. 

Emmitt shoots an air energy wave at Hydrosys and switches his crossbow to his dagger slashing left and right but the fish man parries. Aaron joins in and attacks with his gauntlets but the fish man also parries Aaron’s moves.

The fish man is feeling triumphant. “Ha, power rangers you won’t be able to face me,” Hydrosys says evilly as he laughs. 

The fish man grew tall after he drank the green concoction in his hand, “Let’s do it guys; let’s call on our zords!” Amara suggested. 

The five held out their hands as the gem shoots a beam up into the sky. As the clouds finished circling around, a beam of light shoots out from the center of the pentagram, all the ranger’s animals came out in a single line; the leviathan came out first, follow by the red dragon, next came out was the phoenix, after the phoenix appears the liger and finally the Pegasus came out last. 

The five jumps in the air. “Cosmic guardian, fortissimo!” the rangers chanted in unison.

Finally they entered their zords. “Spirits combine; spirits metamorphosis!” The group chanted. 

The zords prepare to transform. “Metamorphosis, activate!” the rangers call out. 

The zords transformation was quick as the zords came down from the sky. 

The Leviathan zord lands on the ground gracefully “Cosmic Guardian Leviathan, activate!” Raquel called out. 

The Red Dragon zord was complete. “Cosmic Guardian Red Dragon, activate!” Talon calls out. 

The phoenix zord lands on the ground. “Cosmic Guardian Phoenix, activate!” Emmitt announced. 

The liger zord fists hit the ground and are ready to fight. “Cosmic Guardian Liger, activate!” Aaron announces. 

The Pegasus zord lands in the middle gracefully. “Cosmic Guardian Pegasus, activate!” Amara calls out. 

The rangers are ready to fight. “All right guys, let’s take him out!” Amara commanded.. 

Just then far from the distance another zord drops to the ground. 

The zord was sleek in black, with white and silver trim with a head of a panther. “Guys we have another problem, that guy is back,” Emmitt warned the others. 

Inside the holding cells of Stavros' ship, Celeste patiently was pacing back and forth in a calm state. 

Bloom appears inside the cell. “Ha, it worked; I knew it would!” She celebrated.

Celeste walks up to her. “What are you doing, how did you find me?” she said in shock. 

Bloom was observing the cell. “No time to explain, I have to get you out of here,” Bloom said. 

Bloom turns into her wisp form and goes inside the lock of the cell until the cell is unlocked allowing Celeste to exit. 

Bloom comes out of the lock in her life size form. “Come on we need to get out of here,” Celeste informs. 

Minatti was blocking the main entrance. “Well I see you have managed to escape, with the help of a pest, you are going soft Celeste,” Minatti stated. 

Minatti sent an energy wave at the two but Celeste maneuvers the energy wave back at Minatti. 

The two started to fight head on using everything they got; Celeste was much faster parrying and striking at Minatti. Minatti stands back and whips out her two bladed fans and opens them. 

Minatti starts slashing left and right with her bladed fans while Celeste was blocking every move with her long sleeves. 

Soul Reavers came around trying to intervene, but Bloom cut them off, blasting them with a horizontal swirling vortex of petals. Vines started to shoot out from Bloom’s hands as she used them as a whip slashing at the foot soldiers and tripping them.

Minatti tried to attack Celeste again with an energy ball, but Celeste spin flips horizontally dodging the attack. 

Bloom and Celeste regroups but notices they were trapped. “There is no escaping now,” Minatti said triumphantly. 

Bloom came up with Celeste. “Hold on,” Celeste insisted. 

Just before the Soul Reavers and Minatti got to them, they vanished. “NO!” Minatti cries out with anguish. 

She looks at the foot soldiers. “You imbeciles, you let them get away! Get out of my way!” she growled 

Back in the battleground the Pegasus zord and the liger zord were busy fighting the evil panther zord while the red dragon zord, leviathan zord and the phoenix zord were fighting Hydrosys.

The panther zord quickly changes to its animal form as it dashes left and right slashing both zords with such speed as it changes back to robot mode. 

All of the ranger’s zords were badly beaten by the two. “Time to end this, good bye rangers,” the black ranger says. 

The panther zord forms a big sphere bomb and flung to the rangers as the zords started exploding. One by one the rangers fell out of their zords plummeting to the ground as they de-morphed and badly wounded. The rangers look up and watch the black ranger and Hydrosys vanish. 

Amara stood up. “Let’s head back to Celeste’s lair to see if Bloom found something,” Amara insisted. 

In Celeste’s lair, the rangers reappear and fall to the ground wounded. 

Bloom quickly went to them. “By the creator, what happened?” she asked worried. 

Bloom checked all the rangers. “The black ranger has a zord,” Talon explains. 

Aaron stood up from his spot. “Did you find anything on Celeste?” Aaron wonders as he winced. 

Just then Celeste entered the room and immediately went to the rangers. “Celeste, you’re here; how did you escape?” Amara questioned with shock. 

Celeste looks at the faerie. “Thanks to Bloom, she managed to use her magic to locate me, and rescued me from Minatti’s cell,” Celeste explains. 

Emmitt winces from any movement. “We tried our best, but they’re just too powerful,” Emmitt wined sitting by the window. 

Celeste understood. “Hush now, you guys made it in one piece, that I’m glad; go home and try to get some rest as you can, you all had used up all your energy,” Celeste explained. 

Bloom began to worry. “What are we supposed to do with the black ranger?” Bloom asked.

Celeste looked as the rangers warped out of the lair. “For now, I’m afraid you all have to lay low until your energy is fully restored,” Celeste insisted. 

Later in the night, Amara couldn’t sleep as she gazes at the pure white full moon up above the starry sky. 

Mia walked outside spotting Amara. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked worried. 

Amara looked at her sister and gave a small smile. “Just thinking about Marcus; hoping he’s okay out there,” she explained. 

Mia hugged her sister. “I miss him too, but don’t worry; we’ll find him,” Mia reassured her sister. 

They both hugged each other and continued gazing at the moon.

Far off on the pier, the black ranger de-morph gazes down the ocean water looking at his reflection revealing himself. 

It was Marcus in the reflection. “Don’t worry, I’ll find you guys,” he said to himself, also gazing at the full moon.

To Be Continued…


	14. Lady of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the rangers tries to regain their strength from the last encounter with the Black Ranger, Lord Ozark's army invades Andorra.  
> Celeste has an idea that could help the rangers help defeat Minatti and save Andorra.

Inside Stavros airship, inside the bridge Epoc, Jinn and everyone were celebrating.

Minatti enters the bridge looking at the ludicrous scene in front of her. "You fools!" she snapped.

All the minions silenced and remained standing. "The job is not done yet, we still have to finish off those pesky rangers and take over this city. Move it now!" she commanded.

One by one the minions exit the bridge to get to the transporters to teleport. Soul Reavers were transported around the city, already attacking everything on site.

Back at Celeste's lair, the rangers were still trying to regain their strength after their attack from the Black Ranger and Minatti.

The crystal ball glowed. "Oh no, the city is under attack!" Bloom announced.

The rangers and Celeste gathered around Bloom. "We have to get back out there," Amara staggered.

Amara slowly tried to stand up. "No, you guys still need to regain your strength," Celeste replied.

Talon shook her head, disagreeing with Celeste. "No Amara is right, that is our city. We just can't abandon our home," she stated.

Emmitt, Aaron and Raquel joined the two. "Our families are in danger we have to try," Raquel added.

Celeste was still worried about the five. "Celeste please let us save our city," Talon pleaded.

Celeste and Bloom looked at the group. "Then I am coming with you," Celeste stated.

Celeste tried to stand but was just too weak from her encounter with Minatti herself. "No you are not up to fight right now, Bloom just rescued you from Minatti," Amara reminded.

Bloom nodded at the rangers. "Then I'll go with them Celeste," she suggested.

Celeste and the group look at her. "No, I will not allow that," she said.

Bloom sighed. "But I want to help," she stated.

The crystal ball glowed again alerting everyone in the room.

Celeste used a little bit of her magic to give the rangers a boost of energy. "Rangers go now, the city needs you," Celeste stated.

Bloom sighed again with desperation. "Guys, be careful," she said.

The rangers nodded and stood in formation. "Guys ready?" Amara asked.

Emmitt, Raquel, Aaron and Talon nod their heads. "Magic transcend, magic ignite!" they called out.

The five transformed back to the ranger suits and transported from the lair to the city. Once they reached the city they couldn't believe the chaos that is occuring in the city.

All sections of the city were under siege. "Alright guys we need to split up and take out as much of the evil forces as possible," Amara explained.

All four nodded. "I have to help the mayor," Talon stated.

All five split up in different directions. Talon went ahead to go to the center of the city to help the mayor. Emmitt and Aaron notice from afar that the evil forces have air vehicles and huge tanks attacking the Valiant Squad and decide to help them out. Raquel has gone to help out civilians at the pier. Finally Amara went to go and help at the Botanical Garden.

Talon made it just in time as a huge battle was happening in front of the Mayor's office as some of her squadmates from the Valiant Squad were under attack. She draws out her twin swords and starts attacking the Soul Reavers. Talon slashes left and right attacking one by one as the Soul Reavers were struck down by her attack.

Talon's twin swords ignited in flames. "Powers unleash, flame sword blast!" She called out.

The twin swords emitted flame like beams as the attack was a successful hit as the Soul Reavers were struck down.

Back in Celeste's lair both Celeste and Bloom were watching the view of the crystal ball while Bloom paced back and forth with angst.

Bloom sighed. "Please Celeste I have to go help them, they need help," she explained.

Celeste tries to get up but fails as her energy was drained. "No Bloom, it's too dangerous and if something were to happen to you I can't take another loss," she explains.

Bloom kneeled by Celeste's side. "I know you're worried about me, but you have to trust me. You also trained me to defend myself and I believe that it's my turn to help," she said softly.

Celeste looked at her with pride in her eyes. "Okay, but there is one task I must ask of you to do, are you up to it?" She asked.

Bloom stood up with determination. "What must I do?" she replied.

Back at Andorra, the city is still being attacked and all the rangers were split in different sections of the city trying to fend off the enemy threat. At the front gate of the city a row of tanks on the ground and battle airships in the sky trying to defend against the enemy vehicles.

Jack Sparks sits inside of one of the tanks in the front. "We must fend them off as best we can boys and girls, we can't let them through," he commanded.

One by one tanks and battle airships were blown up by the enemy forces. "Sir, two bogies showing in radar," one of the men in the tank announced.

Jack turns to the screen and spotted two gigantic armored animals approaching; a bird and a liger. The two creatures were coming in really fast.

Jack smiled. "Men give them more fire power, the calvary is here!" He was equipped.

Emmitt and Aaron were coming to the rescue both on top of their zord's heads. "Did somebody call for an exterminator!" Emmitt replied sarcastically.

Emmitt and his phoenix zord both elevated up in the sky helping out the battle airships while Aaron and his liger zord dashed towards the battle on the ground coming to aid the tanks.

Emmitt and the phoenix zord made various flight maneuvers to avoid the enemy attacks. Emmitt took out his dagger and switched to a cross bow and started shooting at passing enemy airships. Emmitt leaps off of the zord as he soars through the sky shooting at the enemy airships as each one is struck down by his attack as he leaps from one airship to the next. He leaped off the last airship as he made a dive maneuver to make himself go fast as he approached one of the elite enemy airships.

Emmitt crossed his arms. "Powers unleash, sonic aerial maneuver strike!" He called out.

With success his attack allowed him to break the sound barrier giving him a boost as he strikes at the elite airship he was aiming for as he went from one end of the airship and out the other. The phoenix zord appeared just in time to catch Emmitt as he landed on the zord's head with ease.

Emmitt pat the zord's head. "Great job phoenix, let's get to Raquel quickly," he suggested.

Emmitt signaled Aaron from the ground letting him know he's off to join Raquel. Aaron arrived with the Valiant Squads tanks in time to summon huge boulder-like shields to protect the allied tanks.

Aaron jumps down the liger's head joining Jack Sparks tank. "Chief, what's the situation?" He asked.

Jack joined Aaron. "We almost had it under control, but they just keep coming plus those gigantic tanks are the main issue," he explained.

Aaron spotted the gigantic tanks Jack pointed out. "Right on it," he replied.

Aaron exits the tank to jump back on the liger zord's head. "All right liger we have to take out those tanks," he explained.

Liger zord let out a huge roar and head towards the tanks. Aaron jumps down from the liger's head as he lands on top of an enemy tank making a huge dent. With his gauntlets, Aaron is able to pummel the normal size tanks as he dodges the enemy tanks fire power.

Aaron's gauntlets lit up. "Powers unleash, earth shattering shock!" He called out.

Aaron jumps in the air and as he spins he drops to the ground as he pounds his fists at the ground sending a shockwave of the earth towards the enemy forces. The attack was successful as the attack move destroyed the enemy tanks. Aaron looks up in time to watch his liger zord attacking each one of the gigantic tanks. Tearing each tank to shreds with its mighty claws.

Jack joins Aaron by his side. "Thank you Gold ranger, well take it from here," he said.

Aaron nods his head. "Good luck Chief," he stated.

Just as Aaron jumps back on the liger zord's head, he hears Talon calling out. "A little help here, there's too many at the Mayor's office," Talon requested.

Back at Celeste's lair, both Celeste and Bloom were heading to the enchanted forest to seek help and help restore Celeste's energy. Celeste stumbled trying to maintain her balance but she was just too weak to walk further.

Bloom spots a tree stump near a spring as she helps Celeste maintain her balance.

While Celeste sits down on the tree stump, Bloom walks up to the spring to fill up a leather bota bag she was holding.

Bloom scans the area as she waits for the bag to fill.

She had to take a second look when she saw something on the other side of the spring. Bloom stood up from her spot as she saw a beautiful green unicorn curiously watching both Bloom and Celeste. Bloom walked over back to Celeste handing the water to her.

Bloom seemed amazed by the beautiful animal. "That is the lady of the forest, the reason why we're here," Celeste explains.

What happens next was truly astonishing. Bloom and Celeste watched as the unicorn crossed the spring as if the animal was walking on glass. Just then, the unicorn starts to glow a iridescent light as it begins to change shape into something. Bloom uncovered her eyes as the unicorn was transformed into a beautiful woman.

Bloom was astonished. "Wow she's beautiful," she complimented.

The woman looks like an Greek goddess. Standing tall and statuesque and her hair gold as the sun as it cascades down to her upper thighs. Her eyes are like emeralds as it glistens. With golden accessories to go perfectly with her grecian style green dress that is flowing gracefully.

The lady of the forest gracefully approaches the two. "Who has entered my domain?" she asked with authority in her tone.

Bloom gulps as she stands up to meet with the woman. "I am Bloom and this is Celeste, we've come to seek your aid, are you the lady of the forest that we seek?" she asked.

The lady of the forest bowed her head. "I am Aranyani, the keeper and guardian of this forest and all forest," she replies.

Bloom bows before the woman. "Please help us, Celeste's energy is drained and our friends are in grave danger," she pleaded.

Aranyani turns around with her back facing the two looking at the spring. "These humans, they're the chosen ones are they not?" she asked.

Celeste winced as she tried to get up. "Yes, but still they need more help and they can't do this alone; will you help us," she stated.

Aranyani stood silent as if in deep thought as Bloom and Celeste waited for her to respond.

Aranyani is still looking at the spring. "For now you should rest, the water from the spring you are drinking will restore your energy," she explained.

At the pier at Andorra, Raquel approached a shop that is located at the middle of the pier. Outside the shop, the shop owner and his guests were held up as hostages by Soul Reavers.

The Soul Reavers spotted Raquel. "Hey freakazoids let those people go!" she ordered.

None of them listened to her command as the Soul Reavers started coming at her.

It wasn't a fair fight, Raquel vs twelve Soul Reavers as she dodge, duck, dip and flip away from the minions attacks. She reveals her power staff and is still attacking the Soul Reavers.

Raquel stomps the bridge with her staff turning it into a trident. "Powers unleashed, water bolt scatter shot!" she called out.

Each Soul Reavers were hit by her attack move as she continues to try and get to the civilians. Just then a few of the Soul Reavers were hit by laser beams.

Raquel looked up in time to see Emmitt as he jumped down from his Phoenix zord. "About time you showed up," she said.

Emmitt switched his crossbow back to its dagger form as he slices each Soul Reavers from left to right. He jumps on top of the railings of the bridge to get away from the Soul Reavers and flips over them. As he spins he slashes at the creatures.

Emmitt's gem attached to his glove glowed. "Powers Unleashed, whirlwind hurricane!" he called out.

Emmitt spins and spins until he was a vortex spinning around with his dagger slashing at all of the Soul Reavers.

More and more Soul Reavers keep appearing everywhere. "I have enough of this," Raquel stated.

Raquel's gem started to glow. "Powers unleashed, tidal wave blast!" she called out.

The attack move was impressive as Raquel calls forth two 12 ft. waves on each side of the bridge with arms stretched out. She commands the waves to clash together as the attack washes away the Soul Reavers.

Emmitt jogs over to Raquel. "Now that is how you wash away dirt,"he joked.

Both Emmitt and Raquel went to the shop owner and his guests to help them evacuate the pier. Aaron's voice was heard in their comm links. "Hey guys, we're a little outnumbered here," Aaron responded.

All the civilians were all saved and safely evacuated from the pier. "Okay guys hang tight Raquel and I are on the way," Emmitt replied.

At the botanical garden the rest of the Soul Reavers and the black ranger.

One by one all hostages were being ushered into a single line. "Why are you doing this?" One of the female hostages asked.

The Black Ranger ignored the question. "A Power Ranger not supposed to be the enemy," a male hostage stated.

The Black Ranger growled. "You fools, the Power Rangers are the enemy, they shall pay for what they did," he snapped.

Just then arrows were fired hitting all the Soul Reavers in the area. "Let the people of Andorra go," Amara ordered.

The Black Ranger turned and spotted the White Ranger. "Ah, one of the Power Rangers, finally been expecting you," he replied.

Away from the group Amara was standing legs apart holding her bow in steady position. The hostages were glad and filled with relief that Amara came to the rescue.

The Black Ranger points at Amara as to signal the Soul Reavers to attack without saying anything. Amara's bow changed into her long sword as she waited for the minions to attack.

One by one as the Soul Reavers approaches and tries to attack her, she slashes each one left and right ducking and blocking each of their attacks.

The gem on Amara's left hand glove glows. "Powers unleashed, light wave emission!" She called out.

Amara sends out a wave of light repelling all the Soul Reavers. "Idiots, I have to do all the work myself then," the Black Ranger retorted.

Amara and the Black Ranger are at a standoff as they circle around waiting for the other to attack. The Black Ranger's blade came out under the gem attached to both of his gloves preparing to attack.

The two stop circling around. "Prepare to surrender White Ranger, this will be your last," the Black Ranger stated.

Thus the battle begins, the Black Ranger vs the White Ranger. Amara tries to block and dodge all of the Black Ranger's movements. The two were attacking at the same speed.

The two separated from each other breaking off the attacks. "Impressive White Ranger, but you're not strong enough to defeat me," the Black Ranger stated.

Amara was hit hard as the Black Ranger slashed left and right. "Give up now and save yourself from embarrassment," the Black Ranger suggested.

Back at the Enchanted Forest, Celeste's energy was fully restored along with her wounds completely healed. Celeste was looking inside a small crystal ball checking on the rangers. Time was at the essence and running out of time.

Celeste made the vision in the crystal ball disappear.. "Aranyani, we have waited long enough, will you please help us?" She asked.

Aranyani remained silent while staring at the spring. "These humans, why are they so important? Why should I be interested in helping humans?" she asked.

Celeste started to pace back and forth. "We have no time for this, they're in danger and we need to help them," she explains.

Aranyani turns to look at Celeste. "For centuries I have witnessed how humans are destroying lands and killing off forests all over this world, humans are corrupted," she replied with hostility.

Bloom intervened. "You're wrong," she responded.

Aranyani and Celeste looked at Bloom. "Yes there are bad humans but there are good humans that want to do good and want to get rid of evil," Bloom stated.

This debate caught Aranyani's interest. "I have spent time with these humans and have encountered innocent children who just want a peaceful life and live a happy one," Bloom continued.

Aranyani gave Bloom a bewildered look. "But you're just a fairy, what can you provide to help these humans?" she asked.

Bloom remembers her time with the rangers. "Not only these young humans are the chosen ones to become power rangers, but they also became my friends and I will not stand by and watch them be overthrown by powerful villains," she said.

Celeste smiled at the young fairy. "Will you please help us?" Bloom asked.

Aranyani looks at Bloom and back at Celeste. "Even if I were able to help you, I am afraid I can't help you," she replied.

Bloom and Celeste walk up to Aranyani as she gazes at the bottom of the lake. "At the bottom of this spring, I have lost my precious pendant, without my gemstone I am powerless," Aranyani explains.

Amara was slashed again by the Black Ranger as the fight between the two continued. It has been a fair fight, but the Black Ranger has the upper hand.

Amara fell to the ground. "Ha, how are you going to stop me White Ranger? You're out matched by me," the Black Ranger said proudly.

Just then a little rock was thrown from somewhere and hit the Black Ranger. "Who threw that?" he growled.

Both the White Rangers and Black Ranger turned around and saw Katy by herself holding her Sally doll. The White Ranger tries to get up quickly to distract the Black Ranger.

The Black Ranger was impressed. "You silly little girl, I am not the enemy and you don't want to meddle in this battle," he threatened.

The Black Ranger prepares to do a massive attack and as he aims it towards Katy, Amara comes in just in time to reflect the attack as the attack reverses and now aiming towards the Black Ranger. The attack made a direct hit as the Black Ranger was thrown back a few yards as he fell to the ground.

Amara now stands in front of Katy defending her waiting for the Black Ranger to strike. The Black Ranger staggers trying to get up but is badly wounded from his own attack. Once he composes himself he turns around.

Amara gasp. "Marcus?" she asked.

The visor on the Black Ranger's helmet was cracked open revealing himself. "Marcus is that you?" Amara asked again.

At the bottom of the spring is a precious peridot gemstone formed into a pendant. Celeste and Bloom sees the pendant as it glows in the depths not knowing how deep the spring is. Aranyani was sitting down on the tree stump where Celeste was resting a while ago watching the two looking at the bottom of the spring.

Aranyani sighs and stands. "Perhaps if you don't mind collecting my pendant for me I will be in your debt," she suggested.

Bloom and Celeste look at the enchantress. "You mean you want us to go down there to retrieve your pendant and if we do you'll help us," Celeste replies.

Aranyani looks at the two. "Oh don't be silly, only one of you will have to retrieve my pendant," she said.

Celeste was in a fix. "I'll go," Bloom volunteered.

Celeste walks over to Bloom feeling a bit worried. "No I will not let you do that," she stated.

Bloom is already prepared to do the task. "Celeste I have to do this, we don't have much time and our friends need our help," she said.

Aranyani raised her eyebrows curiously. "All right, but be careful," Celeste gave in.

Bloom was prepared to jump in the water. "Wait before you go into the spring I must warn you that you must not use your magic," Aranyani warned.

Celeste and Bloom looked at Aranyani. "This is not any ordinary spring, there's a beast that lies beneath this spring and they are attracted to magic," Aranyani explained.

Celeste grew concerned. "It's okay I'll be fine," Bloom assured her.

Bloom steps into the spring feeling the coolness of water. Bloom takes a deep breath and submerges into the spring as she begins her journey to do the bottom of the spring.

Aranyani sits back down. "And now we wait," she said.

Celeste looks down at the bottom of the spring. "Be Careful down there," she said softly.

Amara couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her eyes. For months she's been thinking about her brother and where he would be. Now standing in front of her in broad daylight.

The Black Ranger looks at her funny. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

Amara put her guard down. "Marcus it is you, what happened to you?" she asked.

Amara was about to step forward but the Black Ranger held up his blade. "You're responsible for my family's death," he growled.

Marcus charged at Amara with a blinded fury attacking her as she blocked every move she could. Marcus jumped in the air and sliced in a "X" formation as the attack hit Amara with success. Amara rolled away badly wounded.

Amara looks up to Marcus now holding Katy as hostage. "I wouldn't move if I were you," he warned.

Amara held her hands up in the air. "Please let Katy go, she means not harm," she stated.

Marcus held Katy tightly. "Surrender first and then I'll release her," he insisted.

Two Soul Reavers walk up to Amara as they grab her by the arms. "Take her to the center of town, it is time for the ranger's judgement," Marcus stated.

In the spring Bloom doesn't know how long she's been under water as the peridot pendant was getting closer and closer. She finally reached the bottom of the spring looking at the beautiful pendant. Above the surface of the lake Aranyani senses something in the lake.

Aranyani stood up. "Bloom needs to hurry something is coming her way," she warns.

Celeste looks at Aranyani with concern. "The beast in the spring is waking up?" She asked.

Aranyani glanced at the spring. "I rescued another forest keeper from another forest in the human world, but something tainted this being," she explained.

Celeste grew concerned. "Why was this being tainted in the first place?" she asked.

Aranyani looked at Celeste. "As a guardian of all the forests in the world, I have traveled far and wide to keep dark forces away from tainting them. I have selected Forest Keepers or protectors to guard all forests on Earth. One day I found this figure unconscious in a forest that was once green but now leaves have dried up and no sign of shade to be found. I sense that the forest this protector was protecting was attacked and this being did his best to fight off the dark forces. This dark force wreaked of dark magic and with haste I tried to find the only forest that I can keep him safe for the time being; this forest. However, when the being woke up it was like this being was possessed. So I did what I could possibly do; I put him in a deep sleep," she explained.

Celeste looks back at the spring. "This being, you said he's attracted to magic," she reiterated.

Aranyani nods her head. "Yes, Bloom is a faerie Celeste, faeries are one of the most magical beings on this earth. Whether she's using magic or not, magic flows inside of her," she responded.

Celeste became cautious. "So basically we lured her into a trap," she panicked.

Aranyani nodded her head no. "I have to help her," Celeste announced.

Aranyani puts her hand up to stop Celeste. "Celeste I'm afraid you can not intervene, this is a test for Bloom," she explains.

Celeste turns to Aranyani. "You knew about us coming here?" she asked.

Aranyani puts her hands down. "As you can see my powers are not at full capacity without my pendant. I feel an energy inside her, that perhaps she might be the key to something great," she replied.

Down at the bottom of the spring, Bloom picks up the pendant and grasps it admiring the beauty. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and when she turned around the dark figure pinned her to the bottom of the spring with vines wrapping around her wrists.

  
  



	15. Bloom to the Rescue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is at the essence as Bloom tries to retrieve Aranyani's pendant but the  
> Tainted being she rescued has awakened.  
> Will Celeste and Bloom come to rescue the Rangers on time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the season finale and final episode of Power Rangers Cosmic Force

Celeste started to worry, waiting for Bloom to break the surface any moment but can't tell how long she has been down in the bottom of the lake.

Celeste feels helpless at the moment. "I hope she's okay, she said worriedly. 

Aranyani observes Celeste's current actions and what she's doing. "From what Bloom had said, you must have left her a really good impression of yourself. You must be very proud of her," she commented.

Celeste smiles softly. "She was always the curious one then the other fairies. She kind of reminds a little bit of me when I was a student," she said.

Aranyani smiles. "And it shows you taught her very well," she added.

At the bottom of the lake, Bloom was struggling to break free from the grips of the vines as she could feel the dark figure approaching her.

The figure swims near her revealing itself. "I can smell magic around you," the figure said, talking with his mind.

Bloom is still struggling to break free. "Please let me go, I need to retrieve this pendant to Aranyani," she explains, pleading to the figure. 

The figure gave out a little chuckle. "My vines tell me everything I need to know from the surface," the figure stated.

Bloom remained silent. So, you want to help the humans?" The figure asked.

Bloom looks to the figure. "I've seen humans destroy my forests, they corrupted the lands. Why would you save these humans when knowing they can turn on your back?" The figure asked filled with anger.

Bloom's life passes by reflecting the times she had with the rangers and remember the time she spent with little Katy who she found that was lost and scared. 

Bloom smiles at those memories. "Because, I can sense goodness in these humans. Now, you may think I am some naive fairy but I do sense goodness in this world. There are human beings who want to make a difference and want to heal the world. So it's not the fact I trust them, but I have hope for humankind," she explained. 

Suddenly, out of the darkness of the bottom of the lake, the peridot pendant shines bright. The figure had to cover its eyes because the bright light was blinding it.

Bloom wanted to run away but she turned to look at the figure. She swims back to the dark figure.

She gently touches the figure's face. "I'm sorry," she apologized. 

The figure opened its eyes looking at her confusedly. "Why are you sorry?" It wonders.

Bloom smiles softly. "You've been tainted and in pain for a long time and all you needed was a simple 'I am sorry' to help guide you back to your true self again," she explained.

Back above the surface, Aranyani and Celeste looked up at the same time noticing the middle of the lake was glowing. Suddenly. The light shined so bright, the two had to cover their eyes. The light slowly starts to diminish, revealing Bloom, but she wasn't alone.

Celeste uncovered her eyes. "Bloom?" She wonders.

Bloom finally reaches the pair. "I am here Celeste," she replied smiling.

While Celeste walks up to Bloom to give her a hug, Aranyani finally gets to see who was the dark figure and gasps. "Cernunnos?" Aranyani wonders.

Cernunnos has been named throughout history as the Green Man. His features are exactly that, his skin like a sea foam green color and his hair and beard is shaped with leaves. 

Cernunnos walks up to Aranyani, smiling at her genuinely as he approaches her. "I want to thank you for trying your best to heal me as best with your abilities," he stated gratefully. 

Then he looked over at Bloom. "I also liked to thank you child for your caring heart. I am now fully healed and have my powers restored," he explained.

Bloom, Celeste and Aranyani all bowed before him. "For centuries, humankind has casted so much rage in my heart that I forgot about the other half of humankind. This young spirit before me has reopened my eyes and my heart. After all, she is right, we all just need hope," he said.

Bloom almost forgot that she retrieved the pendant from the bottom of the lake. She scurries to Aranyani to hand her the pendant. She was relieved.

She looks down at her pendant and then smiles at Bloom. "Thank you so much little one for retrieving this pendant that means so much to me. For that I am truly grateful," Aranyani thanked Bloom.

Bloom smiles in return. "Now will you help us?" She asked.

Aranyani was still unsure as she looked behind her to look around the enchanted forest. She looked back at the two.

Celeste could sense doubt. "Aranyani we must hurry, the rangers are at stake," she reminded her.

Aranyani knew she promised but in her heart she couldn't. "I did keep my promise, however I am afraid I can't," she said sadly.

The two looked heartbroken for a second. "However, Bloom I think you should take this," Aranyani suggested.

Bloom was surprised. "Bloom, I have watched you from the moment you walked up to us and to sacrifice yourself knowing you are magic, you chose to ignore that to retrieve my pendant. With this pendant, it will give you what you need to go help your friends," Aranyani explained

Bloom was unprepared for that moment. At first she was thinking that the lady of the forest was just joking but as she glimpsed at Celeste and then back to Aranyani, she found that she wasn't joking. Celeste can't help but smile at her fairy friend and couldn't be more proud of her.

Bloom took the pendant holding it close to her heart. "Now go child, your friends are waiting," Aranyani said.

Meanwhile, all of the citizens of Andorra were brought to town hall by force as a few more were collected from the enemy forces. Among the citizens was the mayor and Mia at the very front facing what appears to be the town hall podium.

Minatti stood on stage smiling triumphantly looking at all the townsfolk being gathered like a flock of sheep.

Minatti looked over at the Black Ranger. "Marvelous isn't it? I can smell victory in the air," she bragged.

The Black Ranger stood silent but knew that the time was coming to reveal the Ranger's punishment. To think he will finally be at peace.

Minatti raised her arms up to silence everyone. "I'd like to thank you all for coming for this wonderful moment!" She said.

Mayor shrugs off the foot soldier's hands. "You mean being taken by force against our will? Yeah terrific," she said sarcastically. 

Minatti gave a slight chuckle and then snapped her fingers. One by one the rangers were brought up on stage with ropes binding their hands together in front of them. 

Mia saw Amara was brought up to the stage and wanted to get up and help her sister but Vivian stopped her so she wouldn't do anything drastic. The Soul Reavers force the rangers to get down on their knees and kneel facing the crowd.

Minatti stood behind the rangers. "You all are gathered here today to witness the judgment of the power rangers and will receive their punishment. Their punishment is death," she announced.

The crowd gasps with horror and don't know what to do. "And anyone who dares to interrupt, will join then," the Black Ranger added, warning the crowd.

Minatti draws out her bladed-fan. "Any last words rangers?" She asked evilly.

Amara looks up and stares at Minatti. "Yeah, once we're released, you'll be done for," she promised.

Minatti ignored Amara's statement as she looked over at the Soul Reavers to signal them to get ready to kill the rangers. 

Suddenly, vines were shot from the side taking away the foot soldiers' weapons. "Hold it right there!" Bloom called out.

Minatti and the Black Ranger looked over to where the vines were coming from. "Who dares to interrupt?" Minatti demanded.

Bloom and Celeste just arrived at the right time. "Bloom, Celeste!" Raquel called out.

Minatti laughs. "Oh please, are these your savior, coming to rescue you? A mere feline cat and a fairy?" She asked, mocking the two.

Bloom huffs. "Don't underestimate us fairies, you don't know what we are capable of," she warned. 

Celeste walks up next to Bloom. "Minatti, give it up. You don't have to be like this," she said.

Minatti smirks and the Black Ranger prepares to fight. "Oh please don't waste your time as you can see we're a little busy," she said.

Celeste looks over at Bloom. "You ready?" She asked.

The rangers look at the two curiously as Bloom looks back at Celeste. With a nod, she was ready as she walked in front of Celeste.

Bloom reveals the peridot pendant. "Powers of the cosmos!" She chanted as the pendant shines.

Minatti lost her smile. "Magic transcend, magic ignite!" Bloom called out.

In a flash Bloom was transforming for the first time into her ranger suit. Flower petals started to swirl around her as more kept swirling. Then a light shines through the petals revealing her suits. Her suit is like the color of emerald with white armor and gold trimming. With one final swirl, the flower petals swirl around her head to reveal her helmet with her animal spirit imprinted on the helmet. 

Her transformation was complete as she posed. "From the powers of the unicorn and by the divine powers of beauty and the forest around me, I am the Green Ranger!" She announces.

Minatti was not pleased. "What?! A sixth ranger? No matter, Soul Reavers attack!" She commanded.

Bloom held out her arms at staff length when a halberd appeared in her grasp. She did a maneuver as she prepared to defend herself. She charges at the foot soldiers with Celeste in tow. 

The rangers watched in awe as Bloom attacked the foot soldiers with agility and grace slashing left and right with her halberd. She jumps in the air and one swift movement she throws her halberd like a javelin as her weapon hits the ground. As the weapon hit the ground, a shockwave was sent out causing the foot soldiers to fall from where they stood. Bloom lands on the ground gracefully next to her weapon.

The rangers become worried when the Soul Reavers outnumbers her when they start to surround her. 

Bloom starts to slowly turn as flower petals start swirling around her hands. As she moves her hands up slowly into the air the petals follow her hand movements. She starts to spin with her hands above her head in an upright spin position.

Then, her gemstone starts to glow. "Powers unleashed, flower hurricane!" She calls out.

Unlike normal flower petals, these were able to slice at any foe. The flower petals almost were made out blades as Bloom spins with an upright vortex swarm with flower petals. 

Celeste jumps in the air doing a bicycle kick hitting each Soul Reaver. Once she lands on the ground, she maneuvered herself to dodge and guard herself from another foot soldier’s attacks. Like the last time she fought, she uses her sleeves as a weapon whipping and slashing at the foot soldiers that are coming at her. She had a chance to look around and just a few feet away from her a pole was laying on the ground that would be perfect to use like a staff.  
She uses her sleeve just in time to block a foot soldier's attack with the pole she retrieves by her sleeves and trips the Soul Reaver as she prepares to battle more of the foot soldiers. 

Minatti growls just watching the Soul Reavers being unsuccessful to defeat the two. However, it saves them the time to continue their plan.

Mia saw the signal that Minatti gave the Black Ranger to end the rangers. "No!" She cried out loud.

Bloom looked over and just in time she jumped in front of the rangers blocking the evil Black Ranger's attack. The battle was neck to neck as it was Bloom the Green Ranger versus the evil Black Ranger who both fought with speed and finess. 

The evil Black Ranger emits his attack that the rangers are very familiar with but Bloom dodges the attack on time.

Marcus is still all over Amara's mind and couldn't believe he is here. Somehow she has got to get through to him.

Amara was forming a plan but first had to warn Bloom. "Bloom, be careful that is my brother!" She said. 

That didn't go very well giving the chance for the Black Ranger to attack as Bloom lost her concentration on him. Before she was hit again she threw a flower petal over to the rangers cutting their bindings.

Celeste too was hit hard by Minatti due to not concentrating as well. The rangers regrouped joining Celeste and Bloom as they tried to help the two get up.

Minatti opens her bladed-fan fanning herself as the Black Ranger joins her side. "Oh my, can't you believe Black Ranger dear that we're outnumbered?" She mockingly asked in front of the rangers.

Amara looks to her left and to her right observing her friends standing beside her. She also scans through the town's people of Andorra and finds Mia with a worried look. She feels that this maybe could be the end if they must use whatever they can muster to end this battle. She looks over to her brother who seems out of place or lost. The Marcus she remembers was caring and kind.

Amara starts to feel a warm sensation flowing through her whole body. "Guys leave the Black Ranger to me," she suggested.

Raquel looked at her like she was crazy. "But he is too powerful, you can't fight him alone," she rebuttals worriedly. 

Amara shakes her head. "No I have to do this by myself," she said.

Aaron was about to jump in the conversation. "Look guys, that is my brother. I have to do whatever it takes to get him back. And the only way to do that is if I do it alone," she explained

Talon understands Amara. "How do you even know he's in there?" She asked.

Celeste was observing the evil Black Ranger and Minatti. "Because when I called out his name he was surprised that I know his name and he thinks we destroyed our family," Amara explained.

The rangers gasp. "That's because Minatti has a control over him, she somehow managed to brainwash him," Celeste intervened.

It dawned at Bloom that everything is starting to make sense. "I remember what you told me about Minatti, that she has the ability to manipulate anyone she sets her eyes on. They must have tried multiple times to brainwash him even before Minatti came around. His will to escape wherever he was to get to you that's what kept him going strong," she said.

Amara looks at her sister and then her brother. "That is why I have to do this. Don't worry I will be fine," she said promising the other.

Celeste and the Rangers nodded at her. "Be Careful. We'll take care of Minatti," Aaron said, supporting her plan.

Minatti smirks at the group. "Wait a minute, you think you would only be fighting just the two of us? I don't think so," she said.

She snaps her fingers signaling Soul Reavers to appear next to her and the Black Ranger. "Well, scratch that plan. Rangers go take care of the Soul Reavers, I'll take on Minatti," Celeste suggested.

Bloom walks up next to Amara nodding her head knowing they got her back. Bloom stood at the back since she's already in her ranger suit.

Amara walks in front of the group. "Ready?" She asked her friends.

Amara held out her pendant followed by the rangers, "Be careful guys," she said.

The rangers prepare to morph. "Powers of the cosmos! Magic transcend, magic ignite!" The rangers call out in unison.

In a flash the rangers transformed into their ranger suits as they're now ready to fight. "Stick to the plan guys," Amara reminded her friends.

At the same time both sides signaled each other to charge as it was Celeste and the rangers versus Minatti, the evil Black Ranger and the Soul Reavers. 

Emmitt was the first to make a move as he sliced in the air as a guest of wind knocked out the first few rounds of the foot soldiers.

While the rangers handled the Soul Soul Reavers and Celeste was handling Minatti, Amara was able to reach the Black Ranger.

She dodges his attack in time as she slides underneath while he tries to slash her with his blade. When the Black Ranger emits his special attack, she counterattacks but her special attack misses the Black Ranger as he dodges her attack.

Amara stood up and watched the Black Ranger circling her like a predator and its prey. "Come on Marcus, I know you're in there. You have got to fight whatever they did to you. I don't want to fight you," she said.

The Black Ranger snarls. "You lie! You are the reason why my family is dead! I shall avenge their death! He assumed angrily. 

Amara flips away in time to avoid his attack. "No you got it wrong Marcus, they lied to you!" She said.

Minatti and Celeste weren't too far from the two siblings as their weapons are locked together and try to overthrow one of the others. "Let that boy go Minatti and turn yourself in, it is not too late," Celeste stated.

Minatti leaned in. "So you have figured it all out have you? It's a pity really because in order for me to let go of that boy is if you defeat me, if you can that is" she challenged Celeste.

Amara lands a few feet away from the Black Ranger trying to quickly recover before. She took a second to look around and observe the area. Her friends try to fend off all the Soul Reavers as best they can, Celeste still battling with Minatti and looking over at where the Mayor and Mia are helping the Valiant Squad to get the people of Andorra to take cover and get to safety.

She looks back at the Black Ranger as he prepares his next move. "This is where you will fall White Ranger," he stated.

Amara deposits her sword back into the gem of her glove on her left hand. "I can't fight you anymore Marcus," she said.

The Black Ranger smiles with a wicked grin. "Weak and pathetic, your death will be too easy," he said.

Amara exhales and prepares to do what she planned to do. "Here goes nothing," she said in thought. 

As Amara kneels in front of the Black Ranger she de-morphs. "Amara no!" Raquel shouted.

The other rangers, Mia and Celeste looked over and saw the same thing that Raquel saw. Minatti looks over and now tries harder to block Celeste from intervening and more Soul Reavers appear doing the same thing. Mia wanted to go help but Vivian was holding her so she wouldn't get herself killed. The Black Ranger dashes towards Amara as she remains at her spot with her eyes closed shut.

Amara reflects back to her memories she had with her friends, Mia, her parents and her brother the most. Just as the Black Ranger approaches Amara she starts to feel that same warm sensation coursing through her body. Suddenly, a glowing light shot out from radiating from Amara. She sends a shock wave as it knocks back everyone in the area

There was a moment of silence at first as the rangers started to come around followed by Celeste. "Is everyone alright?" Celeste asks.

Amara was still glowing but was starting to slowly dissipate. She opened with one eye at first to check if she was dead from the Black Ranger's attack. She now opens both her eyes and looks over where the Black Ranger is supposed to be.

Laying face down on the ground was Marcus already de-morphed unconscious. "Marcus?" She wonders worriedly. 

Amara staggered to get up from using too much of her energy but tried her best to get to Marcus to see if he's okay. 

She made it to her brother as she kneels on the ground hunched over Marcus. "Marcus," she called out.

Mia was shocked to see her brother laying on the ground with Amara at his side. She wanted to go and see her brother but they stopped her to make sure it was clear.

Marcus moves a bit trying to wake up. He slowly looked up, observing his surroundings.

Marcus tries to sit upright as he staggers a bit but Amara tries to balance him. "Where am I?" He asked.

She was able to have Marcus sit up watching him still trying to recover. "Try not to over do it, you have been through alot so try to take it easy," she replied. 

He hears Amara's voice as he looks at her direction. When he finally set his eyes on her, he sat up on his haunches and started feeling his sister's face. "Please tell me I am not dreaming? Are you really here?" He wonders desperately. 

Everything he remembers came down on him like a ton of bricks from being tortured at Lord Ozark's camp to almost killing the rangers. 

Marcus started to cry openly. "Oh my god, I almost killed you. Even when you tried to convince me otherwise I still tried to kill you," he said depressingly. 

Amara put her hand on his shoulder. "Not of this is your fault, you were just being tricked to think I killed our family. What matters is that I am here, alive and so are you," she said soothingly. 

Marcus was filled with relief as he now couldn't stop crying as he pulled Amara in for a hug, hugging her really tight. That was a sign to Amara that whatever she did, worked in her favor. She tried to control her emotions but she just couldn't bear it as she too started to cry.

Mia broke out of Vivian's hold as she ran to her siblings. Both Marcus and Amara broke out the hug. "Where's Mia?" Marcus asked.

Just in time, Mia fell on top of Marcus hugging him and crying hysterically. "Marcus, so glad you're alive," she cried out loud.

Bloom and the rangers couldn't help but admire the scene that unfolded in front of them as they couldn't help but shed a tear. Minatti was filled with rage witnessing one of her subjects was no longer in her grasp.

Minatti was filled with rage. "No! This cannot be!" She yelled.

The moment was ruined from Minatti's outcry, " nobody has never broken my hold before, this is impossible!" She whines.

Amara looks over at Mia. "Take Marcus and go get to safety," she instructed. 

Vivian joined in to help Mia help balance her brother as they go for cover. 

The rangers and Celeste met up with Amara. "Hey, are you okay?" Celeste asked.

Amara nodded. "That was intense, but your plan worked Amara, can't believe your plan worked," Bloom commented.

Amara smiles. "I don't know how but I felt that is what I need to do," she explained.

They spotted Minatti getting ready to fight. "But the battle is not over yet, not until we take out the trash," Amara stated.

The Rangers, Bloom and Celeste all nodded with agreement as Amara walks in front of the group. "Magic transcend, magic ignite!" She calls out. 

Amara was changed back into her ranger suit ready to battle again. "Alright guys, let's finish her off," she suggested.

The original five combined their weapons forming their group attack. 

Bloom started drawing out a five star pentagram. "Cosmic power activate!" She called out.

The pentagram was drawn out and Bloom shoots the pentagram making Minatti immobile. "What?! No this can't be!" She calls out

The rangers' weapon was in full power. "Energy blast, fire!" The original five called out. 

Minatti was hit directly as she flew back a few feet away. The rangers thought she was done for, but she staggered to get up.

The rangers gasp. "But how?!" Aaron exclaimed.

Minatti badly wounded staggers to get up. "Think you can defeat me that easily, think again rangers," she said bitterly.

The rangers were ready to strike again but Minatti vanished as the rest of the Soul Reavers that were laying down on the ground disappeared. The whole town erupted cheering for the Rangers' victory.

However their home was damaged as they looked all over town, just total destruction. "What are we going to do?" Raquel asked, disheartened.

Celeste looks over at Bloom as she walks in front of the group. The group watches wondering what she was up to.

Bloom raises her pendant up in the air. "Nature from above and down below, let your spirit shine," she calls out.

A soft wave of light emanates from Bloom's pendant. The light turns into tiny little wisps that're a similar size to dandelions. Whenever the wisps touch an object, the object itself is starting to repair from its original state. It was a beautiful sight watching the little wisps repairing the whole city before their very eyes.

Celeste walks up to Bloom and gently puts her hand on her shoulder. "You did well today and I couldn't be more proud of you," she commented.

The wisps return to Bloom's pendant as she raises up her pendant again high in the air as the little wisps turns into a beam of light as it shoots up towards the sky. Once the light hits the air, a big wave swarms over Andorra allowing everything to turn back to normal as if nothing ever happened. Bloom stumbles a bit after using so much of her magic as Raquel and Talon is ready to catch her if she falls.

Mia and Marcus came out of hiding completely speechless from how the city was turned upside down a few minutes ago and now everything is completely repaired.

Amara saw her brother and sister safe and sound. "Hey you guys, I'm going to go check on Mia and Marcus," she announced.

Celeste smiles softly. "It's alright Amara, in fact, why don't all of you go and seek out your families. They must have been worried sick, Bloom and I will see you later at the Lair," she said, insisting for the rangers to go to their families.

The group disbanded to reunite with their families and loved ones making sure they're okay. 

Amara caught up with Mia and Marcus hugging both of them. "Amara, you kept your promise. You said you'll find Marcus someday and here he is," Mia said, reminding her promise she made.

Amara couldn't believe it. "All I know is that I know you are still alive out there somewhere. I prayed day and night and swore to find you whenever I could," she explained.

Marcus understands their feelings. "Everything just happened so fast that it was overwhelming," he said. 

Amara frowned suddenly. "What happened to mom and dad? Are they okay?" She asked. 

Marcus couldn't remember that much since Lord Ozark captured their hometown. "I can't really say. I didn't get a chance to see where they were being taken to. I was trying to fend them off and tried to escape myself but I was knocked unconscious. All I can remember was darkness and then woke up in a lap with this giant human-size tortoise and a very dark presence looking at the background. Then I blacked out again, " he explained. 

Mia frowns at her brother's predicament. "What's going to happen now?" She wonders.

Marcus sighs knowing what's to come. "I'm afraid I would have to turn myself in to pay the price. I have to pay for the crimes I have committed," he said honestly. 

Mia looked at Amara desperately. "Isn't there something you can do?" She asked.

Amara too frowned. "I'm afraid I can't. It is the mayor's decision," she replied. 

The three were disheartened at the moment. "In the meantime, I can go see if Bloom and Celeste could let you stay at the lair for the time being," Amara suggested. 

Marcus didn't like the idea. "That would be a bad idea. I don't know what they did to me or even if they implanted something in me to track where I am, I don't want to risk your friend's home," he explained.

Mayor Vivian walks up to the trio. "I'm sorry to interrupt and didn't mean to eavesdrop, but for now you are welcome to stay at the safe house for tonight. Tomorrow we will need to have a serious discussion," she said. 

Marcus nodded that he understands that they do need to have that talk sooner or later. "In the meantime, go, I know you three have just reunited and I'm not going to stop that, have a goodnight," Vivian said.

With that as the mayor walked away. The three continued talking with each other to catch up what was going on with their lives.

Celeste was watching in the crystal ball, smiling as she watches the rangers reunite with their families. The rangers had faced one of the toughest foes they have ever faced that day. In the back of her mind she knew something big would come upon them coming soon, but she had no doubt that the rangers would always be the ones at the top. 

Until then the rangers deserve a little bit of time to rest and enjoy their peace while it lasts. She has faith in her team, and couldn't be even prouder of them for such an accomplishment. Her instincts were correct since day one that they were the chosen ones to save the world.

In another dimension…..

Minatti appears at the mouth of a big cavern as she stumbles against the cavern walls. She uses the walls for support as she walks further into the cavern.  
Inside the cavern was massive. It was so massive that the highest skyscrapers can live in this cavern. She approaches an edge of a cliff inside the cavern looking at a much bigger giant robot that is under construction almost complete. 

Minatti snarls remembering that she had failed to end the rangers. "I have only enough strength to finish the rangers for good. They won't know what's coming to them. Enjoy your peace for now rangers because when I come back, that day will be your last," she said to herself.


End file.
